Second Chance
by Blackwolfhunting
Summary: Gohan had everything. A home, a career, a wife, and a baby on the way...only...that all disappeared in one terrible accident...Gohan was left with nothing. Now due to his Saiyan side, Gohan is dying slowly and painfully. The only one who thinks he can be saved is Goten and he does everything he can do to do so, even using the Dragonballs. Warning: Self-harm and Suicide.
1. Unsettling Occurrences

Chapter One

Unsettling Occurrences

Everything for once in his life was going his way, especially since his father had finally returned from the dead after seven years of being dead and in the Otherworld. His mother was happy and healthy after his father returned, his brother was healthy and happy and got even more attention from their father than he himself did when he was young, and now he had a girlfriend who understood who he was and what he was.

Everything in the world was perfect.

"Wait! What did you just say!?" Gohan asked as he looked at both his brother and father in amazement, wondering what exactly his father was thinking with his latest exploration of idiocy. "Mom's actually gonna let you take Goten away for a year to be trained? Seriously, no fight at all?" Gohan asked as he looked at his father.

Goku hadn't changed after being brought back from the dead a year before. No new wrinkles or age spots or anything. Black spiky hair still gravity defying and eyes as warm as ever. He still wore the orange gi with the blue undershirt, sash, boots, and arm weights. "That's right, I don't know what happened in the last seven years but Chichi seems more mellow about the whole training thing." Goku stated with a hand rubbing at the back of his head in bewilderment.

Goten though just smiled as he looked at his older brother in excitement. "Mom said that I could train with dad as long as I'm safe!" Goten exclaimed happily, the perfect carbon copy of Goku except that he wore a long sleeve blue undershirt instead of a short sleeve. "That and she wanted me to get stronger just in case something else happened like Buu!"

Gohan couldn't really do anything after that except stare. He had never once argued with his mother after the Cell games about what he was going to do with his life. Before the Cell games though he had argued with her especially when he had wanted to go and train with Piccolo or with his father when Goku was actually there. She had always said no though and had told him that he was going to be a scholar. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Now he finds out that not only does Goten not have to study as hard or as much as Gohan himself had to at the little boy's age, but that Chichi was allowing Goten to go and train…TRAIN…to become a fighter as Goten had wished for as long as he was born, but she was also allowing him to leave for a year to train with their father.

Gohan didn't exactly hate his father, but the man had seriously been lacking in the whole be there for your child when Gohan was growing up. Now the man was stepping up to the plate to father Goten after seven years but also he was going to train Goten personally, something he had never done with Gohan when it didn't involve the destruction of the planet. The worst part was that Chichi was going to allow it. She had been beyond furious when Gohan had gotten back after the whole Saiyan thing and got even worse after he had gotten back from Namek. He had been stuck in the house for months when he finally got back home. He didn't even dare mention the whole Cell Games, which alone could cause a shiver down Gohan's back.

Now though, as Gohan looked at Goten and Goku both telling him about the two of them heading out for a training expedition that Chichi approved of and had encouraged apparently, he couldn't help but feel cheated somehow.

Instead of letting his feelings show though, Gohan forced on the smile that he had for years worn when he didn't want anyone to know he felt terrible, and nodded his head at the two. He looked at Goten, who wore a wary smile when Gohan turned to him, and ruffled his hair. "Have fun Goten, learn lots okay. Dad will make you as strong if not stronger than even himself, I'm sure." Gohan assured as he turned back towards his homework, a clear dismissal for the two of them to leave.

Goku just smiled and nodded his head, happy knowing that his oldest approved of the youngest leaving with him for a year. He quickly said his goodbyes to his oldest, leaving Goten behind to go and get both of their stuff for the trip.

Gohan hadn't realized fully that he wasn't alone as the frown on his face fell into place. "Gohan?" The teenager jerked his head to look at Goten in surprise before his eyes softened and he turned his full attention to his little brother, ignoring the work he had on the table.

"What is it Goten?" Gohan asked as he ran a hand through his short spiky hair, taking in the fact that Goten suddenly looked extremely nervous. "Are you worried about your trip with dad?" He asked suddenly.

Goten shook his after a second to think and met Gohan's eyes fully. "Are you really okay with me and Daddy going to go train for a year without you?" He asked with a soft and quiet voice.

Gohan blinked in surprise at the question before he smiled and shook his head. "I forgot that you could read me like an open book." Gohan said to himself before looking right back at the little clone of his father, except better. "I won't lie Goten, I'm incredibly upset but not with you." Gohan assured him as he reached to the little boy, picked him up, and placed him on his lap.

Goten tilted his head after getting settled on the older one's lap, with a confused frown on his face. "What are you upset at then if not with me? Is it because daddy can't take you with him cause you have school?"

Gohan smiled sadly and nodded his head. "In a way, yes, I am. Dad always left me behind and he only trained me in times of danger. Like before the androids appeared, you remember me telling you about that right?" Goten nodded his head that yes, he did remember. "Well, he never even bothered training me unless something happened or danger was approaching. That and mom always kept me from training too." Gohan stated.

Goten frowned at that. "But you trained me just before the tournament! You were training for that and then you taught Videl to fly too!" Goten argued as he stared at his brother with his brows furrowed and confusion raking his mind.

Gohan nodded at that before slumping his shoulders. "That's because I wasn't training me, I was training someone else. I was focusing on helping someone else and Mom thought that would help me later when I become a scholar. She doesn't want me to be a fighter Goten, she wants me to become a scholar and provide for her basically." He explained calmly and patiently.

Goten looked up at him with sad eyes as he took in what he could of what Gohan had explained to him before twisting on Gohan's lap and wrapping his arms around his brother. "I'm sorry, I won't go with Daddy since you couldn't!" Goten proclaimed, earning a smile from Gohan.

"No Goten, you go ahead and train with dad, it's alright." Gohan said as he hugged Goten back before setting the little boy back on his feet on floor.

"Are you sure? I could stay here and study and play with you." Goten said as he looked up at his brother for the reassurance that he knew he would receive from his older brother no matter what Goten might've done or didn't do. He could always rely on his brother for help on any matter that Goten faced with a strong guiding hand and an encouraging smile.

Gohan smiled at him again and ruffled Goten's hair playfully. "I'm sure squirt. Go and have fun with dad and get stronger." Gohan said sincerely. "When you get back we can spar and we can see how much stronger you've gotten."

That instantly cheered Goten up since he always enjoyed any spar he had against his brother. "Yeah! I might even be able to kick your butt afterwards!" Goten cheered happily at his brother with excitement. "Just wait Gohan! I'll get strong enough to beat you and dad both!" Goten exclaimed excitedly.

Gohan laughed at his little brother's excitement and nodded his head. "I'm sure you will Goten." Gohan agreed readily just as Goten was called.

"Come on Goten! It's time to go!" Goku called from what sounded like from outside. "We're supposed to meet Vegeta and Trunks at the South Pole!"

Goten squealed at this information, gave Gohan one last hug and shot off, leaving Gohan to frown in anger. "I never got to go and train with others." Gohan muttered to himself as he turned to his homework, intent on finishing it so he could go and meet with Videl for their date later that night. "Maybe Videl can cheer me up." He thought grumpily as he finished off another question with a flourish.

It was a minute later that Gohan's head hit the table with a loud THUNK and a groan escaped his lips. It was moments later that he scrunched his eyes shut and then gripped at his hair, an urge over taking him for a moment before he decided enough was enough and stood from his chair. "This can all wait till tomorrow." Gohan decided and put all of his papers in his books and went to dump them into his room. He glanced at his nightstand before shaking his head and leaving the room. "Mom I'm going out to meet Videl tonight! I'll be back later!" He shouted before he ran out of the house and into the sky, ignoring the yell from his mother about his homework.

SecondChance

He couldn't believe it.

His throat was dry and his eyes watered with anger and hate burning through his body.

He just couldn't believe what happened.

He had wanted that man to be there, to celebrate such a great occasion that not only made his son happy, but expanded their family just a little bit more.

But once again, Son Goku, Earth's savior and protector, was out training and having the time of his life.

On the day that his eldest son got married to his beautiful and gorgeous fiancé, now wife. "I can't believe it." Gohan growled as he looked at the crowd of people who were relaxing and chatting with each other at the reception, which Gohan really was trying to enjoy, but his anger was ruining the mood for him.

"I'm sorry Gohan." Videl, the woman he had married, her hair cut short like it had been when Buu was attacking and in a gorgeous white strapless wedding dress that stopped at her knees and puffed out around her, her veil had been taken off earlier so it wasn't in her way when she danced with her husband and many other's that wanted to dance with her. "I know you wanted him here to see you get married." She said as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

Gohan sighed as he settled his head on her head and wrapped his own arms around her loosely. "No, I'm sorry Videl, this is our wedding day, a day where we should be happy. I'm just ruining it by being selfish." Gohan stated as he looked around at all of his friends and family that had come to the wedding.

Goten was dressed in a black suit with a black tie, looking handsome, especially with his hair grown out and tied at the nape of his neck. The boy had grown up wonderfully in a strong teenager with a smile that could blind anyone in the room if he tried. Goten had been his best man for the wedding.

Trunks had been one of his groomsman in his own black suit and hair cut in his normal bowl cut. He looked just like his future self, if only a little let muscled since he didn't have to fight androids.

Krillin was also a Groomsman and the last one as well, dressed with his own black suit and his hair cut in an army style flattop. He was talking with Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. Yamcha wore a black tux but didn't have a tie and the jacket was left undone. Tien wore a white dress shirt and black pants. Chiaotzu wore a red dress shirt with black pants along with his little black hat. Puar was keeping Yamcha from getting too drunk at the bar and stopping the baseball player from sneaking drinks to a surprisingly mischievous pair of demi-Saiyans.

Eighteen was holding baby Marron off to the side while she talked with Bulma and Chichi. The blonde Android had worn a simple blue strapless cocktail dress that complimented her eyes, her blonde hair was pulled into a small ponytail decorated with flowers. Marron matched her mother in dress but her hair was put into braided pigtails at the base of her neck.

Chichi had chosen to wear a simple purple dress with long sleeves and it stopped at just her knees, her haired French braided from the side of her head and to the back, decorated with flowers as well.

Bulma decided to wear a dark blue dress with a collar that covered her neck but had no sleeves, the skirt ending near her ankles but a slit going to middle thigh. Her hair was in her own bowl cut style like her son. Vegeta in his own black tux, obviously forced into it, was staring at her in appreciation.

Master Roshi wore a blue suit with a matching tie and a blue hat on his head, his forever handy cane in his hand, his turtle shell missing since he had obviously thought that it wasn't formal enough. His sunglasses rested on his nose where they would stay for what seemed forever. Even Turtle was there and so was Oolong in a gray suit.

Mr. Satan was dressed in a maroon suit with a matching tie and white suit pants. The man's afro was ridiculous as always as was his mustache, but the man seemed content and happy now that his own daughter was happy and content herself.

Majin Buu was wearing his normal clothing which neither Videl nor Gohan really minded since both knew that the gum monster was childish himself. Though Buu held a dog that was barking happily as it licked Buu's face. Gohan knew the dog to be named Bee.

The Briefs Matriarch and Patriarch had left after the ceremony, along with Gohan's grandfather, all three of them were exhausted but very happy for the newlyweds. Gohan knew that all three of them were getting up there in age and would no longer be able to stay up as late so he didn't mind them leaving either, understanding why.

Piccolo was there was well, smiling at his pupil from the corner of the room where no one bugged him. He wore his normal outfit as Gohan knew he would, but Gohan hadn't minded. In fact Gohan had even asked his old Mentor to be his Best Man but knew before he asked that the Namekian would say no.

Dende and Mr. Popo were up on the lookout where they would be able to see the ceremony easy enough and still keep a lookout for any evil or danger to Earth. Gohan had accepted the congratulations from them both with a hug though and told them that he was happy that they were able to watch from up here.

Everyone was there for his wedding. Even Videl's friends Erasa and Sharpner, both of which were dating themselves now.

So why wasn't his father there to celebrate with them? Gohan didn't know and he wasn't happy with the results of everything that had happened in his life already, this was just something else to add onto his list.

"Gohan, you aren't being selfish wishing that your father was here." Videl told him as she looked up at him, her hands coming up to cup Gohan's face gently while his arms slid down to rest on her waist. "I wish my mother could be here to see my wedding and I feel incredibly sad that she can't be here now." Videl said with tears in her eyes.

Gohan frowned as he looked her in the eyes and leaned his head forward so his forehead leaned against hers. "Videl, I know, but your mother is gone." He said softly, trying hard not to be mean about it. "My father is alive here on earth. One is capable of being here today but isn't while the other one is right here with you." Gohan said as he raised a hand to rest on Videl's chest, right where her heart was. "I could excuse my father if there was an evil but I just can't when there is nothing happening." Gohan explained.

Videl smiled softly as she raised a hand to rest on the one that he had one her chest. "I understand Gohan." She said as she brought her other one down to his hand and cupped it in both of her own. "Thank you for that, I only wish I could help you with your father." She said sadly with a frown on her face.

Gohan smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You already have Videl. Just by being by my side helps fade away the pain." He said as he smirked suddenly. "Now let's show these old people just how we bust our own moves." Gohan said as music started to play and Gohan twirled a laughing Videl into the middle of the dance floor to have their first dance as husband and wife.

SecondChance

He couldn't be happier at the moment even if he tried.

Everything was going his way and nothing at the moment could ruin his happiness, pride, and excitement.

Videl was pregnant with their first child.

He had a job at the college teaching literature and science.

Goten had passed all of his finals for his freshman year at high school with the second highest grades in his year, Trunks being first obviously.

Everything seemed to be going Gohan's way in the last few years, especially since there seemed to be no real trouble that had endangered the Earth and Saiyaman hadn't been called for anything much in the last few months either.

The Earth was at peace as was Gohan himself. Nothing could ruin anything for him now, especially since his first child was only three months off from being in the world with him and Videl.

"Calm down Gohan." Videl laughed at her husband, who was currently almost bouncing in his seat while they waited for the red light to turn green so they could continue on their way to the doctors for one of Videl's checkups. "It's not like you haven't already seen her you know, we had an ultrasound three months ago." Videl said calmly, hand on her belly as she felt for a kick or movement.

Gohan nodded his head as he calmed down. "I know, I just can't wait for her to be born." Gohan said as a smile came to his face. "A baby girl, oh I can't wait." Gohan stated as he began to move forward again as the light turned green. "Just thinking about it makes me smile." Gohan stated, his smile widening.

Videl smiled with him and nodded. "I know, I can't wait either Gohan." She said as she reached over to him and patted his thigh. "I love you, you know." She said.

Gohan glanced at her with a smile. "I love you…" He trailed off in horror as he saw the semi-truck coming straight at them. "VIDEL!" Gohan yelled as he let go of the steering wheel his arms wrapping around his pregnant wife just as the truck slammed into the passenger side of their car viciously.

Gohan was unsure of what happened after that only that the car seemed to slide as the truck kept moving forward, pushing against the arms that were protectively around Videl and then the feeling of flying. The car had flipped but had come to a stop on all four tires again. And then something slammed into the side of the car again, sliding them further until they came to a complete halt.

Gohan breathed in deeply after the car came to a halt on all four wheels and sound crashed down onto him. Screams and yells of horror echoed around him, but Gohan ignored that as he concentrated on his wife, intent on checking her over and their unborn child. "Videl?" Gohan rasped as he went to move his arms, but was stopped when pain ripped through his right arm. "Gah."

"Gohan?" A soft and weak voice called and the man instantly recognized it as Videl's. "Gohan, what happened?" She asked as she moved slightly, her head popping out from where it had been wedged against Gohan's chest. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Gohan looked down at her and took in her appearance, eyes widening in horror as he noticed several large cuts littering her neck, shoulders, and back. "I'm fine." He said as he tugged at his right arm again, only to stop as pain ripped through it again. He looked around Videl and gasped at the sight of his arm. It was held in place from where he had it wrapped around Videl earlier, a large broken pipe stuck straight through it and stopping just an inch from Videl's back.

Videl saw the blood drain from Gohan's face and went to look what was wrong but was stopped when Gohan grabbed her chin and kept her from looking. "Gohan, what's wrong, why aren't you moving away?" She asked slowly, trying to turn and see what was wrong.

Gohan shook his head, worried that if she saw his arm that she'd go into labor early. "Whatever you do Videl, don't look." Gohan said as calmly as he could. "Don't lean back either and Kami, whatever you do, don't you try and move right now." Gohan ordered and only calmed once he got a nod from Videl. He allowed the serious look to fade from his face before leaning his head against Videl's forehead. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He assured her.

Videl nodded her head again and held still, knowing that Gohan wouldn't want her to move no matter what. They weren't sure how long they sat there until the sound of sirens finally reached their ears and then someone was looking inside of the car to see if anyone was hurt or worse. "We got survivors over here!" An officer with a blonde mustache shouted as he looked into the driver's side door. "Are you two alright in there? We'll have help here in just a few moments." He explained as calmly as he could. "I need to know what's wrong and why you haven't left the vehicle yet so I can call for the Jaws of Life if need be."

Gohan gulped as he glanced out of Videl's window, finally realizing that the pipe that was penetrating his arm at the moment was sticking out of the semi-truck that had slammed into them. Obviously the inner workings of the truck was ruined from the crash. "My wife is pregnant and my arm is currently stuck." Gohan said to the officer.

"How is your arm stuck sir, I have to know so we can handle the situation correctly." The officer asked as he looked at Videl and then back at Gohan in understanding. "I know you don't want to worry your wife but we have to know what's going on to help."

Gohan looked down at Videl again and his wife looked at him with confused and worried eyes. "Whatever you do Videl, don't panic and do not worry." Gohan said seriously, even as he turned and looked back at the officer over his shoulder. "My arm is currently skewered by a pipe from the truck on my wife's side of the car. It's gone all the way through and if I try and move my arm I risk stabbing my wife with the pipe." Gohan explained softly and calmly.

The officer paled but nodded his head with a serious look in his face. "We'll get you help as soon as we can, but we'll have to peel the top of the car roof off so we can remove your wife from possible damage quickly." The officer said. "She should be able to slip from your arms and out from the top with help, right?" He asked quickly as he looked towards the firefighters behind him.

Gohan nodded his head. "Yes, she'll be able to climb out as long as someone helps her." Gohan stated as he turned back to his now pale wife, who was looking at his arm. "Videl, I told you not to look." Gohan hissed as he tugged Videl's chin to get her to look back to him with his other hand that was free.

Videl gulped as she looked at her husband with concern and then horror as the sound of something splashing echoed in the car. "Gohan…" She said as Gohan's own face paled at the sound.

"Videl no, it can't, not now." Gohan said as he looked at her in horror and worry. "You have to hold it Videl, just hold it until they get you out." Gohan said as his voice trembled with emotions.

Videl gulped and nodded her head. "I'll try but I can't stop it Gohan, she's coming." She said as the first labor pain ripped through her suddenly. "Oh my god!" She yelled as she clutched at her bulging stomach.

Gohan panicked instantly as he looked at his wife in horror. "Shit, Videl!" He shouted and then turned towards the pipe that was lodged in his arm. "Oh I didn't want to do this." He said to himself as he grabbed the end of the pipe that was still connecting to the truck and squeezed.

The sound of metal bending startled Videl and she was able to look over her shoulder in time to see Gohan bend the metal and then twist his wrist sharply to the side, breaking the metal from the part still attached to the truck. "Gohan!" Videl shouted in horror as Gohan's arm came free partly.

"Duck down so I can get this over you without stabbing you." Gohan said as he lifted his arm over her head and then turned towards the door, kicking it open just as the firefighters started to climb on his car, startling them and causing them to fall off. "Hold on just a minute Videl." Gohan said as he placed his uninjured arm around her waist and gently pulled her out of the car with him. "I need help now! My wife went into labor!" He yelled just as paramedics run towards them with a stretcher that Videl instantly sat on and was carted off.

"Sir, we need to look at your arm." One paramedic said, she looked at the arm worriedly, most likely thinking of the nerve damage that could have been caused by the pipe.

Gohan looked at her for a second before looking down at his arm before reaching towards the pipe and grabbing a hold of it. The paramedic panicked and tried to stop him, but Gohan was not to be stopped.

With an all mighty yell Gohan ripped the pipe out of his arm with a wet sound and blood spurting on both sides. The paramedic paled at the rough removal of the pipe before quickly placing gauze on either side of the wound and then wrapping it thick in bandages. "You'll need to go to the hospital…" She stated only to squawk as Gohan pushed her off and ran towards the closing doors of his wife's ambulance.

"Sorry sir but only family members." A male paramedic said as he went to close the door, only to be stopped as Gohan grabbed onto the door with a glare.

"I'm her husband so I'll be coming with you." He stated as he climbed into the vehicle and sat next to his screaming wife, blood already coming from between her legs. "I'm right here Videl." Gohan said as he grabbed one hand, wanting to use both of his but his injured one wasn't responding at the moment.

Videl smiled at him before she was screaming again from the pain. Gohan could only hope that his wife and child would both be okay.

SecondChance

He couldn't believe what was happening.

Everything had been perfect and going according to all of his plans and his expectations, but now everything was ruined.

There was most likely no way to actually fix this and he knew it.

Whatever was happening it could cost him not only his child but his wife as well.

Gohan sighed as he looked down at his bandaged arm, having refused any treatment on it until he heard about his wife, and thought about everything that had happened.

The truck had come out of nowhere and Gohan had no chance at avoiding it. He had done everything else that he could think of though. He had wrapped Videl in his arms, breaking his seatbelt in the process, and tucked her head against his chest so she wouldn't be horribly jarred. He had also apparently stopped her from being viciously stabbed by a metal pipe.

Then Videl had seen his arm and gone into labor from the trauma of both the physical shock and mental shock done to her. Gohan couldn't have done much more than he had but he couldn't help but think that he could've done something more.

He had been there for three hours now and he hadn't called anyone to tell them the news and he wasn't about to until he knew what was going on. Besides, he was sure that they would all feel it if something terrible happened and be there in an instant. Until then, he would wait right in the waiting room to hear on his wife.

Two more hours passed before Gohan felt it. It was the feeling he was dreading and he knew that she had put everything into a fight that she wasn't going to win. He hadn't felt that energy that had been radiating in her for the last few months anymore either. He knew what had happened even before the blood covered doctor walked out of the surgery room. "Son Gohan." He called with a sorrow filled voice.

Gohan raised his hand to indicate that was him but didn't look up. The doctor walked over to him and stood in front of him, but Gohan still didn't look up. "I'm so sorry." The doctor started out. "I did everything I could think of to save her, but the vaginal bleeding was too severe to stop and she had already lost too much blood by the time she arrived and was prepped. Even a blood transfusion did nothing to help."

Gohan lifted his uninjured hand to cover his face as a sob ripped out of his throat. "When can I see them?" He was able to choke out.

The doctor blinked at that before he nodded his head. "In a minute." He said as he sat down next to Gohan. "I have to finish telling you what happened first." The doctor explained and waited until he got a nod from Gohan before he continued. "The crash also caused severe damaged to the fetus as well as it being premature, there was nothing we could do to save it. I'm sorry but both your wife and child are gone."

Gohan didn't say anything but nod his head, tears already sliding down his face as he hid his face away from the world.

Everything had been so perfect for the first time in his life.

Now…it was all gone.

SecondChance

A.N. I can't believe I just wrote that! Someone shoot me for making Gohan's life such a hell to live in! HE doesn't deserve this after all he has done for the Earth and his family. Well, I guess that all I have to ask now is that you all review and tell me what you thought.

I would like everyone to think about some of the authors on Fanfiction that died recently or a while ago. Some of them died in tragic accidents or illnesses and have left stories unfinished or had others finish them for them in memory. I would like everyone reading this to lower their heads, clasp their hands together and pray for those who have been lost. Allow there to be a moment of silence for wherever you, the reader, are and remember not just the writers here on this site but those who have been lost in your life or in tragic events.

Please remember that life is short and that you should love those in your life while you can and show your appreciation for water comes into your life.

Again, thanks to those who have lost their lives for spreading inspiration through their works.


	2. Suffering

Chapter Two

Suffering

Gohan wasn't surprised when he felt the presence of his mentor arrive at the hospital only moments after Gohan had received the news on his wife and child.

Piccolo had always been there for the half Saiyan when he was a boy and the Namekian had continued to stand beside Gohan through all battles and conflicts that occurred. To be honest with himself, Gohan had started looking up at the Namek as a father when he was but a child and he knew that Piccolo looked down at him like a son.

So when Gohan had found out that Videl and his Daughter wouldn't be with him anymore, Gohan expected for his father figure to appear by his side. The raven haired man suspected it was because his mentor felt the tumultuous feelings from their bond.

The fact that Gohan's power level was climbing rapidly could've also helped key in that something was wrong.

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled as he ran into the waiting room where Gohan sat, his aura radiating around him and the doctor that had informed him of his wife knocked out against the wall off to the side. All of the other waiting families were cowering away from Gohan or had ran out of the room entirely. "Gohan what happened?" Piccolo asked as he came to stand in front of his student, using a hand to block the wind that was flying around the room.

The Namekian had felt the horror and worry from his student and had taken off immediately to where he felt Gohan was, moving across the planet as quickly as possible. When Gohan's power level began to rise suddenly and quickly, Piccolo began to panic and worry even more, his speed had increased as Gohan's power had increased.

Now that Piccolo stood in front of his student, he needed to know what had happened to cause this and then he'd be able to calm his student down, but only once he knew because calming Gohan down and then asking him what had happened would lead to having to calm the kid down again. That wasn't something that Piccolo wanted to do, not since he had to do that once before and it hadn't been pretty. He'd lost an arm and a leg from that confrontation.

Gohan was silent for several moments, to the point where Piccolo was actually considering asking again, but then Gohan spoke. "They're gone." He whispered but Piccolo heard the man even over the wind that the other was creating.

"Who Gohan, whose gone?" Piccolo asked as he took two steps so he stood directly in front of Gohan and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Who is gone Gohan?"

Gohan's hair flared into a sharp gold before switching back to black, but the power radiating quickly told that he had entered Mystic Mode. Piccolo fought not to be thrown from the fast power raise and was able to hold his ground, but barely. "Can't you feel it Piccolo, her Ki is no longer here. Neither of them are." Gohan informed his mentor.

Piccolo frowned deeply before closing his eyes and sensing out towards every single one of the Z Fighters and friends. He could feel everyone, even that buffoon Satan…Piccolo's eyes snapped open and he stared down at the hunched over figure of his once student. "What happened to her Gohan?"

Gohan's fist tightened, the only one that seemed to want to work at that moment while the other just hung against his leg, unable to move due to the damage done to it. "We were on our way to an appointment." Gohan stated. "It came out of nowhere, just rammed into us."

Piccolo's frown got deeper and his hand tightened against Gohan's shoulder comfortingly. "Another one of those contraptions hit you, didn't it Gohan?" Piccolo asked, his mind running back to that one time he had taken driving lessons with Goku to appease Gohan's mother.

Gohan growled at the mention of a vehicle, even if Piccolo didn't know which one. "It hit us and flipped us. My arm was skewered like a shish-kabob." Gohan chuckled darkly at that, not noticing how Piccolo looked towards the useless arm. "Videl saw that and went into shock and that forced her into labor. She didn't survive and neither did my child." His voice had gone dead near the end and his power level began to die off as well.

Piccolo's eyes widened for a split second before he did something he hardly ever did, even when Gohan was a child.

He pulled Gohan onto his feet and into his arms where Piccolo hid the shorter male with his cape and hugged him.

Gohan didn't need to know what had happened, only that his mentor was hiding him from the world and giving what comfort he could, no matter how little it was.

So Gohan did the only thing he could in a situation like the one that he had been thrown into.

He cried.

He never even noticed, one by one, that all of his friends and family showed up to find out what had caused Gohan to spike his power and then for it to die to almost nothing.

Soon everyone, even Vegeta, could only stare and mourn with the man that had been through so much and had in the end only lost even more than before.

SecondChance

It was raining heavily and Gohan felt that it matched the way he felt, especially when the lighting crackled off somewhere. The feeling of emptiness and sadness consumed Gohan as he stared down at the headstone in front of him.

It was the final resting place for Videl and their daughter, Pan. Gohan choked back a sob at the thought of his beautiful little girl that he had been able to hold before she had to be prepared for burial. Gohan had her put into a little pink onesie that Videl had bought. It had little hearts and flowers embroidered on the front. It was a cute thing that Gohan thought she should be buried in.

There was only one headstone, which had been a big conflict between Gohan and Hercule as the World Champ wanted two headstones for each, for the two girls in Gohan's life. Gohan had decided that not only would there be only one headstone, there would only be one coffin as well, another conflict that had caused Gohan to blast his father-in-law in the face due to his anger.

The half Saiyan had decided that his wife and daughter would be together in death and so Gohan had made sure that little Pan was held in her mother's arms while Videl was laid carefully in the coffin in her favorite white summer dress and her hair splayed on the pillow. The two looked perfect together and Gohan had bawled over the picture they made once he had checked to make sure they were as he wanted.

Now the two would be together as they had been the last seven months, the main reason Gohan had decided they would share a headstone and a coffin. He didn't want his daughter to have a little coffin as her own, imagining that it would be too cold alone, even with the body heat a passed loved one lacked. He just didn't want his baby girl to be alone when buried and Gohan was sure that Videl would want the same.

Now though, looking at the headstone, Gohan wished that he was there with them too. He didn't want to be standing here in front of the grave of the two girls that had made his life so happy, especially Videl.

Tears spilled over Gohan's eyes and down his cheeks, mixing in with the rain that poured down on him. "Gohan…" the half Saiyan didn't react, ignoring the call of his mother. "Gohan, come home with me and your father tonight. You can stay with us until you can get back on your feet." Chichi suggested as she touched her son's shoulder gently.

Gohan shrugged the touch off. "No mother, I think I'll stay here a while longer. Go on home with Goten and Father." Gohan spoke softly, still not turning to look at the woman that had raised him.

Chichi watched her son worriedly for a while before nodding her head. "Alright, but you know you have a place with us if you need it." She said as she turned to her husband and shook her head at the expectant look he gave her. Goku frowned but nodded his head before taking her hand.

Goten looked back at his older brother for a long moment before turning to his father sadly. "Will Gohan be okay?" Goten asked Goku before they Instant Transmission home.

Goku looked back at his eldest son, who didn't even flinched at the bang of the thunder and lightning like he did as a child. "I have no idea Goten." Goku said sadly. "All we can do is be there for him when he needs us." With that Goku disappeared with the two other Sons back home.

Gohan didn't move an inch, even when he knew that he was almost entirely alone. "What am I going to do now Piccolo?" Gohan asked after what seemed like forever standing in front of the grave. "How am I supposed to keep going?"

Piccolo looked down at the grave as he came to stand next to his once student and friend. "I have no idea Gohan." Piccolo answered honestly, knowing exactly what impact Videl had on the boy when she had first entered his life. "Know that I am still here for you though, I'm not going anywhere." Piccolo stated as he laid a hand on the raven haired man's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Gohan nodded his head in both thanks and understanding.

Several days passed and still Gohan and Piccolo stood in front of the grave covered in bright colorful flowers that were beginning to wilt.

SecondChance

"Oh, I'm so worried about Gohan." Chichi stated as she stood at the sink doing the dishes, Goku stood next to her drying them. "He hasn't been himself since the accident and he hasn't left the house either."

Goku nodded his head sadly as he sat another cleaned and dried dish to the side to be put up once all of them were done. "I know Chi, but he lost his wife and his daughter, I can't even imagine how he feels." Goku said honestly as he looked at the plate that he held. "He's not just going to get over it like that Chichi, he needs time."

Chichi scowled as she too stared at the plate in her hands. "It's been six months though Goku! He hasn't left the house and from what Goten has told me he sleeps in the nursery!" She clenched the plate in her hand and cracks began appearing from the grip she held. "It isn't healthy Goku, he has to get out and see at least some of his friends and family. He'll never move on if he doesn't talk about it." She exclaimed as tears began to fall down her face.

Goku quickly put his plate down and removed the one Chichi gripped before pulling her into his arms. "Chichi don't cry, it'll be alright." Goku soothed as he ran a hand up and down her back while the other cradled her head to his chest. "Why don't we go see him later, just to see how he's doing?" Goku said after Chichi had calmed down some.

Chichi looked up at her bright husband with a small smile and nodded. "That's a great idea Goku, I'll even make him some food to eat as well." Chichi decided and quickly left the dishes to do just that while Goku watched her go.

The full blooded Saiyan sighed as he turned back to the sink, looking out the window that was above and out towards the forest. "I hope this works out alright." Goku spoke aloud before returning and beginning to finish what little of the dishes were left.

SecondChance

Gohan and Videl had originally bought a house in Satan City to be closer to Hercule, who had never been separated from his daughter for very long, especially after the afro haired man had lost his wife in an accident.

Gohan had kept the house and everything in it after Videl had passed, not having the heart nor strength to get rid of anything that had a connection to his wife or daughter.

The house was a simple two story blue house with wide bay windows looking out onto the street and high ceilings. It had seven rooms and four bathrooms, along with a wide backyard perfect for sparing matches for when Gohan and Videl had visitors over. The house was made to be bright and cheery, a home where children could grow up and be happy and safe. Where gloom would never reach the family and only sunshine and happiness would ever grow.

The sun couldn't reach into the house now, the curtains closed to keep it out, and there was no happiness about the building anymore. That had all left six months ago when his wife had disappeared. His yard had gone into disarray and was no longer an acceptable sparring area and the house was dirty, excepting the nursery and master bedroom, which was kept clean because Gohan knew Videl would've had a fit if either room even had a spec of dirt in them.

Though Gohan stayed at his house all the time now, having quit his job at the college after his wife and daughter had died, he wasn't alone. Piccolo had taken to floating outside in the backyard to keep a close eye on his pupil. The Namekian knew that this had been hard on his student and adopted son so he stayed close by just in case Gohan did something that he could later regret.

Piccolo sat in his lotus position, floating in the air and meditating as usual, when he heard the sound of knocking on the front door. Piccolo frowned as he realized that he hadn't heard footsteps approaching. 'Goku and that woman.' Piccolo thought as he picked up the ki signatures. 'What are they doing here?'

Gohan had answered the door when there was a knock and he too was wondering why his parents were there. In the six months that Videl had died, only three people had really come to see him more than just once. Those people were Goten, Piccolo, and Hercule Satan. Vegeta and his family had visited only once and had never come back. Now his parents had come and Gohan was surprised that they had even bothered to bring something with them.

"Hello Gohan, how are you doing?" Chichi asked as she stared at her oldest in concern. Her baby had lost a lot of weight, skeletal and lacked the once bulging muscles he had worked hard for. His clothes hung off of his frame and his skin was almost translucent with how pale he was, dark bags underneath his eyes from sleepless nights, and his hair was drooping with grease from lack of showering.

The worst part of Chichi's eldest was his eyes. Once so warm and loving and full of life. Now they were dead and hollow, not a spark of life in the dark onyx eyes.

Gohan tilted his head to the side as he stared at his mother, before looking at his father, ignoring or not hearing the question posed to him.

Goku was standing to the side, fidgeting. Goku knew that something was not right with his son. The knowledge wasn't something that Goku knew intellectually but instinctively. With the way Gohan looked and the way he hadn't responded to his mother's questions, Goku felt that something truly was not right. 'I'll have to go and talk to Vegeta after this.' Goku thought as he made sure that he stayed close to Chichi at all times as she bullied her way into the house, pushing Gohan to sit down in one of the dusty chairs.

"Oh Gohan, this place is a mess, covered in dust and grim as it is." Chichi said as she looked around the kitchen, the lights having been turned on as she entered. Everything was coated in multiple layers of dust and the floor had wadded up and torn pieces of paper. Goku glimpsed faces on the paper and knew they were pictures that had once been hanging up on the walls. The sink was empty but caked with calcium buildup and the faucet was dripping water. "We'll have to clean up this place but first, let's get you something to eat." Chichi said as she went about and grabbed plates and cups from the cupboards.

Goku followed her all over the kitchen, not leaving her side, not that Chichi seemed to notice, while Gohan just stared at the table in front of him, ignoring his parents with little effort. Food was quickly heated up and settled in front of the oldest Son boy with Chichi and Goku sitting at the table soon afterwards.

Gohan made no move to eat.

Goku made no move to eat.

Chichi was the only one eating anything. "Well, isn't this nice, just like when you were a child Gohan. The three of us eating together and talking." Chichi laughed lightly after dabbing at her face once she had finished eating. "Oh such good memories." She sighed as she held her hands together in front of her.

Gohan looked up at glared at her as his fists clenched against his thighs. "I don't know if they were good memories, after all, _father_ continually disappeared to train all the time." Gohan spat out, turning to glare at his father.

Goku kept a stern look on his face as he looked back, shivering at the pure hate in those eyes. "Gohan, why don't you relax a little? Your mother and I will clean up." Goku finally said as he softened the look on his face and held his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

Gohan's smile was anything but warm or nice. "You mean like you did when I was a child? Is mother going to send me to my room to study, to _do nothing but study?!"_ Gohan growled the last part as a snarl reappeared on his face and he stood up from his seat, knocking the chair to the ground.

Goku was up and out of his own seat in a second, grabbing Chichi and hiding her behind his own body. "Gohan, calm down." Goku said as he felt his son's ki raising erratically and dangerously fast.

"I don't think I will." Gohan snarled as he seemed to move towards the couple, only to be stopped as two green arms wrapped around him.

"Get out." Piccolo ordered as he held onto the struggling Gohan easily, even as he entered super Saiyan. The boy had been starving himself and was weakened due to it, so it was no challenge for Piccolo to hold on to him even in an ascended state.

"But he's my son, we have to help him." Chichi said as she looked around Goku to stare at Gohan with worry.

"There's nothing you can do for him." Piccolo stated bluntly as wind began to whip around him and Gohan from the sudden power rise. "You'll only make it worse, now get out!" Piccolo shouted.

Goku nodded his head as he pulled Chichi against him and put two fingers to his forehead. "Keep him safe Piccolo." Only once did Piccolo nod did Goku disappear with his wife.

It wasn't their house they had gone to though.

SC

"Capsule Corp?" Chichi said as she stared at the familiar domed building in front of her. "Why are we here? Why aren't we at our son's helping him right now?" She asked furiously as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

"Because we can't help him." Goku stated with sorrowful eyes. "We don't even know what's wrong with him to even help him. Let Piccolo handle him for now, he knows how to do that the best." Goku explained gently to his wife.

"Why are we at Capsule Corps.?" Chichi asked again as tears finally did flow down her face. She was saddened that she couldn't help her son and saddened by the situation.

Goku sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before looking his wife straight in the eyes. "I have a feeling that this has something to do with Gohan's Saiyan side." Goku explained.

"His Saiyan side?" Chichi asked as her brows furrowed and her tears stopped. "Are you saying that Gohan's behavior has something to do with the Saiyan in him?"

Goku nodded his head. "I do, that's why we're here. I want to speak with Vegeta about this and find out what he thinks. He's been to see Gohan so he might know more about this."

Chichi bit her lip before nodding her head. "Alright, I'll go and see how Bulma is and see if Goten is here." Chichi said as she headed for the Capsule Corp entrance where Bulma greeted her happily.

Goku stayed where he was until the door closed firmly behind the two women. "You felt what happened, right?" Goku asked to seemingly thin air.

"I did." Vegeta said as he jumped from his perch up on the roof. "He is going out of control."

"You know what's going on, don't you?" Goku asked with a stern look at the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta nodded his head solemnly. "There is nothing you can do for the brat." Vegeta stated with his arms crossed over his chest. "I would suggest you go nowhere near him until he has ended it."

Goku's eyes widened at that as he stared at Vegeta in horror and disbelief. "Until he ends it? What are you talking about Vegeta, what is wrong with my son?" Goku demanded.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he watched Goku's hands clench into fists, as if the younger Saiyan would attack if he did not get the information he needed. "Haven't you noticed Kakarot? Out of all of our brats, which one acts more like a Saiyan?" Vegeta questioned.

Goku blinked in surprise at this, not having expected a question liked that. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Everything you fool!" Vegeta boomed, causing the younger Saiyan to stumble backwards in surprise. "Out of all of ours spawn, your eldest has shown signs of a true Saiyan, even when he was just a child." The Prince explained. "It could be due to the fact that he experienced the Oozaru transformation or just because the Saiyan blood is strong within him."

Goku gulped as he listened to Vegeta, knowing that whatever the Prince was getting at, it would be important to what was happening to his son.

"He has flown into rages when in battles, have you noticed?" Vegeta asked and once he got a nod from Goku he continued. "That is a trait most Saiyans shared when there were more of us. The more rages one flew into as a child the stronger they would be when fully grown and your Spawn has shown that he is powerful, could be more powerful than even us if he had continued training." Vegeta growled at the end. "The sudden power leaps as well that he had. No child should've had such a leap in power, not even my own is having them, not even your youngest. Your oldest though has shown it."

Goku nodded his head at this as he remembered all the times that Gohan had fought in the past. The boy had injured Raditz when he was four, held out against Nappa when he was five, took on the Ginyu force and Freiza when he was five, the Androids when he was ten, and Cell when he was Eleven. The boy indeed made incredible jumps in powers when he was young, not even Goten and Trunks had made those leaps and those two were the youngest Super Saiyans as well.

"Your eldest brat has shown the most Saiyan in him than any of our children, he has inherited several of the Saiyan instincts and habits, has gain the powers of the Saiyans and senses that we have." Vegeta stated as he waved his hand between Goku and himself as the two full blooded Saiyans. "But because of that, he has gain several of the drawbacks that Saiyans have as well."

"Drawbacks? I haven't experienced anything wrong at all. What could Gohan be going through that I'm not?" Goku asked as he looked at the Prince with a tilted head in confusion and worry.

Vegeta snorted as he shook his head. "You lost all of your memories as a baby Kakarot, so I'm not surprised you don't remember. When did you meet the woman and claim her as your own?" Vegeta questioned.

"Uh, you mean when did I marry Chichi, um well, I married her when I was nineteen." Goku stated in confusion. "What does that have to do with these drawbacks?"

Vegeta nodded his head at Goku's answer as he answered the clown's question. "When a Saiyan does not mate by the time he is twenty, he experiences pains beyond imagine, mostly from one's tail or chest." Vegeta explained. "They come once a month until we do find a mate, these pains tell us that we must find a mate and have offspring. One may call it as going into heat."

Goku blinked as he took the information in. "Gohan didn't marry Videl until he was twenty one." Goku stated as he realized why his son had spent one to three days stuck in bed every month until he had married Videl.

"Yes, the boy had come to me to ask about it, as he knew that it wasn't his human side affecting him." Vegeta explained. "It was then that I realized he was truly a Saiyan offspring when he went into his first heat after his twentieth year. I explained to him what to expect if anything else came to affect him later in life."

"What would that be? What are the exact drawbacks?" Goku asked as he realized that he really didn't know anything about being a Saiyan.

Vegeta sighed as he continued. "Once a Saiyan has claimed a mate, whether they be male or female, they are mated for life. For you and I, we will only ever have the women we claimed. The same is said for your eldest Spawn. He will never mate again in his life."

"Okay so he won't be able to marry anymore, but why is he like this? Why is he starving himself and fighting me and Chichi like he is?"

"Simple, he wants to die."

"….He…He what?" Goku stuttered as he stared at the serious looking Vegeta.

"He has lost his mate, there is no point for him to live any longer, not without his mate. The situation is made even worse as he has lost his child too. If the child had lived, then maybe he would have fought to live." Vegeta explained. "This is what we called the Listless Spirit, one who Wishes to die when one has lost everything."

"Is there any way to get him out of it?" Goku asked desperately.

"There is nothing we can do. The Saiyans on Planet Vegeta that had lost their mates would ask for suicide missions and go to fight to their death. Many would starve themselves and wither away, others would just end it themselves. There is nothing one can do to save one from the Listless Spirit." Vegeta explained.

Goku shook his head in disbelief. His eldest son, his baby boy, would die because of his Saiyan side, because he couldn't live without his mate. "There's nothing we can do?" Goku croaked out.

Vegeta shook his head. "Nothing. It was his death sentence as soon as the woman died with his child." The prince then stared at Goku with a piercing look. "I would also suggest staying away from him from now on as well until he has died."

"What! Why would I do that! He needs me Vegeta! He needs my help! He needs me to be there for him!" Goku exclaimed as he spread his arms out wide, as if to make his point.

Vegeta snarled. "I know you visited him today! Didn't you notice how on edge you were Kakarot?! How cautious you felt being around the boy!?"

Goku reared back as he remembered the feeling of being on edge, about how he would remain ready just in case Gohan did something dangerous towards Chichi or himself.

"The boy will try and elicit an attack out of anyone who caused him pain during his life! Anyone who hurt him, emotional, mental, or physical, will bear his wrath and try and force us to destroy him to protect our own!" Vegeta raged. "He attacked Bulma and Trunks when we went to see him! He tried to get me to kill him! If that Namekian hadn't of stepped in I would have finished him!"

Goku stood there stunned, as if he had been slapped. "But I haven't harmed him…Chichi hasn't harmed him…"

Vegeta snorted at that as he calmed down, running his hands through his hair. "Abandoning him after the Cell games, leaving him to take care of a pregnant woman, to raise your second spawn, that isn't harming him at all." Vegeta spat as he glared at Goku. "The woman forcing him to study instead of playing with his little brother, forcing him to study instead of interacting with those his age, forcing him to study when he could instead be training with the one he sees as mentor and father, that isn't harming him?"

Goku gulped as he realized what Vegeta was saying. "We didn't mean to."

"No one truly means it when they are still doing it." Vegeta returned. "Even I have harmed the child at one point. I practically helped kill his friends and the Namekian, harm his father, and then proceeded to hurt him. Even I can realize when I am at fault Kakarot, I do not make excuses." With that Vegeta turned away from the younger Saiyan with one parting piece of advice. "Stay away from him Kakarot or you will just end up killing him faster."

SC

A.N. So, what do you think? Did I explain it well enough? I thought I did and you know the next chapter isn't going to be pretty either. Just warning you. So yeah, that stab at Goku, I've never really liked Goku or Chichi as they're really crappy parents in my opinion but hey, that's just me. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought! I love reviews!

Also in this fic, Gohan and Videl didn't get pregnant with Pan until Gohan was Twenty four, putting Goten at age thirteen, K. Yep, just thought I'd tell you that!


	3. Goten's Plan

Chapter Three

Goten's Plan

"So that's what's wrong with Gohan." Goten said as he stared at the older Saiyan in front of him with a serious look. "There's nothing we can do for him, is there?"

"No, the eldest brat will die eventually. There is nothing that can be done to save a Listless Spirit." Vegeta stated from his place leaned against the wall outside of his training room.

Goten stared at the floor as he thought of what Vegeta had told him. It had been at least a week since his parents had returned home from visiting Gohan. His father had been shaken and pale while his mother did nothing but bawl. Goku refused to tell Goten anything as did Chichi. So the boy had gone to the only person who would tell him.

"What will you do brat?" Vegeta asked as he looked at the teenager, eyes calculating as the boy looked up at him with uncertain eyes.

"I don't know." Goten stated truthfully. "But I know I'll think of something, I've always been able to find a way to help my brother when it really counted." Goten replied as he nodded at Vegeta. "Thank you for the information Vegeta."

The Prince snorted as he turned his head away from the boy. "Think nothing of it." Vegeta said as he stood and began walking away. "You can thank me by proving me wrong." With that the Full Saiyan disappeared back into his training room.

Goten smiled uncertainly at that as he turned and walked back to the outside where he took to the skies.

Out of everyone that knew Gohan, only a handful had really known him and his…habits.

Videl, Piccolo, Goten, and Vegeta all knew that Gohan had never really been right as he had gotten older; Goten and Piccolo had known the worst of it though. Goten because he had walked in on Gohan and Piccolo because the Namekian shared a mind link with the demi Saiyan.

Vegeta had known about it just because there were times that the older Saiyan was needed to help with Gohan along with his Saiyan side. The one thing neither Piccolo nor Goten could help with.

Videl had known almost as much as Goten and Piccolo, but because she had helped Gohan heal and move on, some of the darker things had disappeared before she could even learn of it. Gohan never mentioned anything to her unless she asked so he had never said much of the past to her very much if at all. Videl had even gone to Vegeta a few times when Gohan's Saiyan side had made an appearance and he did something that she didn't understand. Otherwise the daughter of Hercule Satan knew very little of what actually happened with Gohan Son before she met him.

Now that Videl was gone, Goten knew for a fact that Gohan had returned to his old habits and that it took everything Piccolo had to stop the eldest of the Son boys from killing himself. The teen already knew that he had limited time and that if he didn't do something soon then he would lose Gohan forever, there'd be no wishing back Gohan with the dragon balls.

Goten blinked as that thought struck him. "The dragon balls." He muttered as a plan began to formulate in his mind, something that could most likely help save his brother while also erasing the effects of losing Videl had had on Gohan. "This could work, I'm sure it would." Goten thought aloud as he changed course from the 439 East District to his brother's house in Satan City instead. He needed to talk with Piccolo before he did anything else because the Namekian would know if his plan would work or not.

SecondChance

Piccolo floated in the overgrown weed infested backyard, meditating and keeping an eye on his once pupil and good friend, reflecting on how he could help Gohan with what was happening. 'Not that there's anything that can be done.' Piccolo thought as he remembered the conversation that he had had with Vegeta. 'All I can do is be here for him now.'

The Namekian sighed at that as he remembered how Gohan had reacted to his parents' presence. Piccolo remembered when Vegeta had come as well and was thankful that he had been there to stop the Saiyan prince from blasting Gohan to bits while keeping the eldest Demi-Saiyan from killing Trunks and Bulma. It had been a close thing for both instances though and Piccolo knew that if he didn't do something then Gohan was going to do something he regretted.

"What is it you want Goten?" Piccolo asked as he opened his eyes to stare at the youngest Son while glancing at the house, just in case Gohan had noticed his brother's arrival. All was quiet though and Piccolo got nothing through the link, so it was safe for the moment.

"I have an idea." Goten stated as he looked at Piccolo earnestly. "You're the only one that I know of that'll know if it'll work or not."

Piccolo's eyes narrowed as he looked at the teen in front of him and at the hope that was sparkling in his eyes. 'What is it that you have up that sleeve of yours Goten?' Piccolo thought as he nodded at the teen to continue.

"Why don't we use the Dragon balls!?" Goten exclaimed excitedly as he began to bounce on his toes with his excitement.

Piccolo frowned before shaking his head. "I know what you're thinking of Goten, but you cannot wish back Videl or the child. They died naturally no matter how sudden or tragic it was." Piccolo explained as he closed his eyes to continue meditating.

Goten though shook his head in frustration. "No! That's not what I meant!" He exclaimed, reclaiming Piccolo's attention. "I meant we use them to make him forget about Videl! Make it so that it was like he had never met Videl in the first place!"

Piccolo thought the idea over for long moments before sighing and shaking his head. "I don't think that'll work." He stated and shook his head as Goten went to argue his idea. "Think of what Gohan was like before he met Videl, you do remember that don't you?" the Namekian questioned with a raised brow ridge.

Goten frowned at that before nodding. "Yeah, I remember. It would just be a matter of time before we'd have to bury him huh?" He asked back with slumped shoulders.

Piccolo sighed and nodded his head. "That's right I'm afraid. Gohan started his decline long before you were ever born, before Vegeta joined us, before I ever met him." Piccolo explained calmly.

Goten frowned at the information given him, wondering how Gohan could've been so bad before even Piccolo met him. "But how is that possible!? Gohan was like four when he met you! How could it have been so bad for him to start doing that at such a young age!?" The Teenager yelled at Piccolo in frustration and despair.

"I never said he started to do that when he was young!" Piccolo shouted right back. "I said that he was already being affected negatively when he was that young!" Piccolo scowled at the sniffing demi-Saiyan in front of him before relaxing his posture. "We'd have to basically restart his entire life over again to save Gohan. No memories of anyone, no knowledge of what he went through, and no memories of his love for Videl."

Goten sighed at that before blinking and looking back at Piccolo with awe shining in his eyes. "That's it!" Goten shouted out in glee as he looked at his brother's master and friend. "That's how we'll save Gohan!"

Piccolo stared down at Goten in surprise, not having actually given the thought any credence until the young demi-Saiyan had agreed. Then Piccolo became serious as he looked at the teenager. "You do realize that if you go along with this idea that he'll not remember you either, right?"

Goten smiled sadly at that before nodding his head. "Yeah, I know, but if it gives Gohan the chance to start over and try again, then I don't care! He's done so much for me and everyone else, he deserves a happy ending, don't you think?"

Piccolo smiled at that and nodded his head. "Alright kid, I'll stay here with Gohan while you take care of the rest. Good luck." Piccolo said as he reached over and ruffled Goten's hair.

That was the exact moment that a bright white light burst from a window and launched directly at Goten with a vicious roar.

Goten stared with wide eyes as Piccolo caught Gohan in a head lock and held him tightly to his own body. "Go now!" Piccolo yelled as he struggled to hold Gohan back from his little brother and tearing him apart. "Make the wish and save him! Don't let him destroy himself like this!" Piccolo shouted as Goten finally shook off his shock.

Goten nodded his head determinedly as he ignored the red staining Piccolo's clothes and took off into the air, heading straight for Capsule Corp. where he could find the one device that could find exactly what he needed for his plan to flourish.

SecondChance

Gohan roared as he watched Goten fly off, struggling to go after the brat that had dared to try and take his one and only stability from him.

Gohan had watched the interaction between the two, watching with narrowed eyes as Piccolo shook his head and sighed and then smiled and nodded his head while Ruffling Goten's hair. That had set Gohan off as he took it as a threat to what little he had left in the world. Not even Goten would be allowed to take his mentor away from him.

So Gohan had flown into a rage and broke through his window to attack the little brat that dared to try and take his master, friend, and father away from him. "GHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan yelled as his hair began to flicker between gold and black rapidly. His eyes were flickering as well between turquoise and onyx.

Piccolo grunted as he held onto Gohan, keeping the man from taking off after his little brother and most likely destroying Goten before the kid could enact his plan. "Gohan! Calm down! I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying right here with you!" Piccolo shouted over Gohan's own screams and yells.

Gohan grunted and struggled for a little longer before releasing his power and collapsing against his friend. "I can't lose you too Piccolo." Gohan said as he allowed Piccolo to release him from his hold and then grab up his arms to inspect them. "I can't…"

Piccolo sighed as he took in the mutilated arms that looked like someone had stabbed them repeatedly over and over again. There was still even the great gaping hole in Gohan's arm from the accident, the demi-Saiyan having refused to having it fixed or a Sensu bean. Piccolo was still trying to figure out how Gohan was moving that arm when the destroyed nerves should've kept him from doing so. "I know Gohan." Piccolo spoke softly as he tore at his cape and wrapped the cloth around Gohan's arms. "I know, don't worry, you won't lose me, I'll be here till the very end."

Piccolo just hoped that the end would be a long ways off.

SecondChance

Goten flew as fast as he could, resorting to turning into a Super Saiyan and blasting across the world to the one place that would have the device he needed.

As Capsule Corp. came into view, Goten could see that Vegeta and Trunks were both waiting for him outside and both had grim looks on their faces as they stood waiting. "Goten! Are you okay!?" Trunks asked as Goten landed in front of them. "We felt Gohan power up and you flying away from his house! What happened?"

Goten shook his head at his friend. "I mad Gohan angry, that's all, but Trunks I need some help! I need the Dragonball Radar!" He exclaimed as he looked at his friend with urgency.

Vegeta scowled as Trunks nodded and took off without questioning his friend, going to get the radar. "What do you need the Dragonballs for brat!? They will not be able to bring back the woman!" He stated with a snarl, knowing this as he had already tried that route a half year ago just after the woman had died.

Goten nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah I know, but me and Piccolo had an idea that we think might work! All we have to do is wish for Gohan to be a kid again with no memories!" He explained with excitement.

Vegeta blinked in amazement at that before nodding his head slowly at that. "Yes…that might actually work." Vegeta said thoughtfully as he went over the idea again and again. "Do you know what age you will put him in?"

Goten nodded his head at this. "Yeah, Four years old, the age he was when you and that other guy showed up. I figured that would be the best age to wish him at while we still wish for his memories to be erased." Goten explained calmly.

Vegeta nodded his head before frowning. "The brat must not be returned to the woman and Kakarot." He said confidently as he looked at Goten. "You were raised adequately but your brother was not, not from what we had to do before he met his own mate." Vegeta stated.

Goten frowned at that, unsure of what to say to that. He knew that Gohan had a hard time back in high school because their mother was constantly yelling at him to study and study and study. If he wasn't studying then Gohan was doing a chore or taking care of Goten. It didn't really seem that the eldest son of Goku ever got a break unless it had to do with Videl or Goten.

Vegeta looked at the child in front of him before speaking up and helping with that specific problem. "Have the Namekian care for him or bring him here to Bulma." Vegeta ordered just as Trunks reappeared with the Dragon Radar. "Trunks, once you have given that one to the brat, we'll get our own and help gather the Dragon Balls."

Trunks and Goten both stared at the full Saiyan before both smiled and nodded their heads. "Yes sir!" They both stated and Goten took off as soon as he had turned on the radar. Trunks and Vegeta soon took off as well, all three searching for the mythical balls that could later on save a loved one's life.

SecondChance

Goku sighed as he looked up into the sky from his place on the ground, laying with his head laying on his folded arms and his legs stretched out in front of him. He had been feeling rather strange for the last few hours and he was unsure of why he did.

Since Chichi and he had gone to see Gohan, Goku had felt heavy and weighed down with life for the first time he could ever remember. He had never felt this depressed and exhausted before but he had.

Then only a few hours ago that feeling had disappeared and he felt lighter than he could remember feeling within the last few months.

Goku knew that something was going to happen that would make everything better again, though he was unsure what it was.

The Saiyan shook his head with a smile before sitting up. "I wonder what Goten is up to."

SecondChance

Goten cheered as he grabbed the four star ball from where it had been wedged between mountain cliffs. "Yes! I got two balls now!" He cheered as he placed the Dragonball into his satchel bag and then pulled out the radar to see how many were still left.

He could see three moving quickly and then one other moving towards a stationary one. "Looks like Vegeta and Trunks have taken care of the rest." He said as he took in the locations, guessing that the three were Vegeta and the other was Trunks. "Guess I can head back to Capsule Corp. and meet up with them." He continued to talk to himself before flying up into the air and taking off in the direction of Bulma's place.

They had been at this for several hours already and though Goten knew that hunting Dragonballs took time, he was too impatient for it to take too much time. So much so that he had skipped lunch and dinner both to continue searching for the fable orbs that would help him save his brother.

Not only that Goten had been thinking over what Vegeta had said about who was going to care for Gohan once he was de-aged.

The eldest Saiyan was correct, Gohan couldn't return to their mother and father because Chichi would force him to study and become a scholar all over again while Goku would just allow her and then disappear to train or fight someone. Goten would do what Gohan did for him and play with him, teach him things, and just be there for him but at the same time Goten knew that Gohan would need more.

Goten knew that he needed to find a way to help his brother but he was unsure of how to keep Chichi and Goku from taking Gohan and trying to raise him again.

'I need help.' Goten thought as he came to a stop midair and looked down at the land below him. 'Piccolo would know but Gohan would just attack me again as soon as I arrived and then Piccolo would be too busy stopping Gohan from attacking me.' He thought and then smiled as another idea came to him. 'But Piccolo isn't the only Namekian on the planet and I know the god of the world too!'

With that Goten powered up in his super Saiyan form and took off for the Lookout as he knew that Dende would know exactly what he wanted and how to wish for it.

SecondChance

Dende smiled as Goten landed in front of him, blonde hair swaying due to the breeze and his turquoise eyes shining with determination and worry. "Goten, it's good to see you." Dende said as he looked at his friend.

Goten nodded with a smile. "Yeah good to see you too Dende, you as well Mr. Popo." Goten said as he nodded at the black genie like being.

Mr. Popo smiled and nodded. "Welcome to the Lookout Goten."

Goten smiled and nodded again before turning back to Dende with a serious look on his face. "You know I'm not here for pleasantries, right Dende?" he asked as he turned the conversation to where he wanted it.

Dende's smile disappeared and he nodded his head. "Yes, you want my help keeping Gohan out of your parents' reach once he has been reduced to a child again, correct?" He asked just to make sure he had heard right.

Goten nodded his head. "I'm not sure how to keep him away from my parents after I've made the wishes. Is there anything I can do to make sure they can't raise him again and turn him back into what he already is?" he questioned hurriedly as he knew that Trunks and Vegeta would know he was up here and follow suit. He might trust Vegeta and Trunks to help him but he also knew that if they didn't agree with him they would stop him no matter what.

Dende frowned as he thought about how to help his friends and especially one of his oldest friends. Gohan and Krillin had been his friend for a long time and the three of them had still gotten together regularly just to talk and hang out with each other, until Gohan had lost Videl that is. Krillin still came up and saw him but Gohan hadn't come since Videl and Pan had died. He wanted to help Gohan so he thought hard about how to help Goten with the wishes he wanted to make.

All three were silent while Dende thought deeply about how to help Gohan, a friend that had helped him and helped save his people long ago. It was just as Vegeta and Trunks landed on the lookout with their own Dragonballs that Dende exclaimed in excitement. "What if we didn't take everything away from him!"

All three Saiyans blinked in surprise before Vegeta frowned. "What do you mean by that? Isn't the point of taking the eldest brat's memories away to help him? If we don't do that then there is no point of summoning the damned dragon."

Dende shook his head quickly as he looked at the three excitedly. "We will still take his memories away, we will still de-age him, but what we won't take is the feelings that he has for each person that he knows." Dende explained as Mr. Popo took a thoughtful look as well.

"He will know who he likes and who he trusts but won't remember why or who they are." Mr. Popo said thoughtfully as he looked at Dende with a considering look. "If that happens than he could possibly choose who he wishes to stay with easily and you can make sure that nothing can force the child away from who he wants."

Dende nodded his head at this before looking at the Saiyans again. "We use the first wish to return him to the age of four and then we wish for everything of his memories of people except for the feelings to be erased."

Vegeta nodded his head at this while the two teens blinked in confusion at Dende. "Don't we want to get rid of all of Gohan's memoires though? Not just the ones of the people he knew?" Trunks asked with his brows furrowed in thought.

Vegeta shook his head at his son. "No, we want him to retain all of the things he learned, his knowledge in fighting and the studies he had with the woman. Those can and will come in handy later on so we want the brat to keep those. It's just the memories of people that we wish to dispose of."

Goten and Trunks nodded at this and then looked at each other and then at Vegeta. "Then let's do this, let's help my brother before he dies." Goten said as he pulled out two Dragonballs from his satchel and carried them over to the middle of the lookout.

Vegeta and Trunks did the same and settled the Dragonballs that they had gathered into the middle of the lookout as well before stepping back as all five of them were gathered in front of the Dragonballs. "Brat!" Vegeta said to Goten and waved at the balls. "You summon the dragon." He ordered.

Goten nodded his head and turned to do just that but froze a second later. Vegeta, Trunks, and Dende all froze in horror as well as what they felt clicked.

Gohan's Ki was fading.

"Do it now!" Vegeta yelled and Goten was shocked back into action and turned to the Dragonballs.

"Shenron I summon you!"

SecondChance

Piccolo sighed as he finally got back into his meditation pose in the air, relaxing enough that he could clear his mind and thing calmly about what he had to do to his pupil and good friend.

After Goten had left, Piccolo had to bandage Gohan's arms tightly enough to stop the bleeding and stop him from dying. Then it had taken several hours to get the man to calm down and to convince him to take a nap.

The Namekian snarled to himself as he remembered how exhausted and done Gohan had looked, like nothing was ever going to get better and that it was only going to get worse.

Piccolo had to agree with that.

All because it wasn't going to get better with the way Gohan was going, it wasn't going to get better with Gohan's Saiyan side taking precedence, and it wasn't going to get better when Gohan no longer even cared to live. It was only going to get worse the longer Gohan stayed the way he was.

Piccolo scowled to himself as he forced himself to relax again and then looked into the mental connection that he shared with Gohan since the demi-Saiyan was a boy. Nothing was coming through at the moment and it actually felt rather calm.

He was thankful for the little calm that Gohan was feeling at the moment. The demi-Saiyan hadn't felt this calm since before Videl died. His nightmares of what Videl looked like after the accident, along with Pan and what she looked like as well. Several times both girls would be telling him that he was at fault, that it was all his doing, that he was the one that was supposed to die and not them. Everything had fallen into a deep ditch of despair and horror for Gohan.

So any peace and calm was welcomed, even if for only a little bit.

Piccolo allowed himself to relax in the calm for a long while…until he felt it. That slow and steadily seeping away energy.

Gohan was dying.

In an instant Piccolo was in the house and in the Nursery where Gohan was laying on the mattress that was on the floor…the bed soaked in blood already. "Gohan!" Piccolo yelled as he ran over to his student and knelt onto the bed, pulling the limp body into his arms so he could hold the barely conscious man. "Gohan you idiot!" Piccolo roared as he looked down at a softly smiling Gohan.

"Pic…co…lo…" Gohan rasped out as he stared up at his sensei and friend with calm and peaceful eyes that were slowly dying away. "I'm…sor…ry…fa…ther." He continued as his breathing slowed.

Piccolo scowled as he held Gohan to him, reaching to grab that butchered arms that had been sawed at even more than they had been earlier. "You idiot, how could you do this to yourself?" Piccolo asked as he wrapped his hands around each of Gohan's skeletal arms and squeezed so hard that the circulation would be cut off. "I won't let you do this to yourself, not when Goten is so close." He whispered as tears began to gather at the edge of his eyes.

"I…want…Vi…del…and…Pan…" Gohan rasped out as his eyes closed and he fell away unconscious.

"Gohan! Don't you dare! Hold on Gohan!" Piccolo yelled just as the skies darkened furiously.

SecondChance

Goten looked up at Shenron as the Eternal Dragon appeared with the ever dark clouds surrounding him and the great power flowing from him. "I am Shenron. I shall grant you any two wishes. Speak them and I shall if I am able." The dragon said as he looked down at the group in front of him.

Goten gulped before stepping for. "Shenron, I wish for my older brother Gohan to be reverted to the age of four!"

Shenron's eyes glowed red as he spoke. "It has been done." He paused after his eyes had faded to his normal ruby eyes. "Speak your second wish."

Goten looked towards Dende and only once the Guardian had nodded his head did Goten turn back to Shenron. "I wish for my brother, Gohan, to remember nothing of the people he knew of in life and left only with the feelings he has for them." He spoke and then gulped after he spoke, hoping he had said the wish correctly.

Shenron paused for a long moment before his eyes glowed brightly once more and he spoke. "It has been done. Until the next time." With that he disappeared back into the Dragonballs and then they scattered out over the world.

Goten breathed out in relief afterwards and looked at the others behind him. "I hope I did that right." He said as he laughed nervously.

Vegeta looked at him and then turned his head in a direction as if he saw something. Goten and Trunks both looked that way as well and indeed something was heading right for them. It was only a speck at the moment but it continued to grow larger and larger and soon they saw that it was Piccolo. "Looks like the Namekian has come." Vegeta stated with a snide tone before silence fell over them again.

"Piccolo welcome." Dende greeted as Piccolo landed onto the Lookout with his cape covering him entirely, smiling at him as he walked over to the Namekian. He still only reached a little over waist high but Dende knew he'd get taller the older he got, so he wasn't upset over that. "How is he?"

Piccolo looked down at the Guardian with an unsure look on his face. "I was hoping you'd take a look at him and make sure he's alright." Piccolo admitted as he used one arm to move his cape out of the way to reveal his little package. "You made the wish just in time, he was almost gone when he turned into a little boy."

Goten had only seen pictures of Gohan when he was little, so he wasn't too surprised to see how small Gohan was as a four year old. Neither was Vegeta but Trunks had never really been inside of the Son house that much so it was his first time ever seeing someone so small besides when Marron was little. "Whoa, he's so small!" Trunks exclaimed in surprise.

Gohan rested in Piccolo's arms, curled in a little ball, his hair was long and wild as it trailed down his back and covered his body. They could see that Piccolo had clothed the little boy in a replica of his own gai with a white collar. What caught most of their eyes though was the tail hanging over Piccolo's arm limply.

"Set him down and I'll have a look at him." Dende said and waited for Piccolo to do as told.

Piccolo though hesitated and instead settled on the ground with his legs crossed and then settled Gohan in his lap. Dende smiled softly before kneeling so he could allow his hands to hover over the little body and glow softly.

"You didn't remove the tail?" Vegeta asked as he looked at Piccolo with furrowed brows.

Piccolo looked up with a frown. "Will you be able to tell if it was because of the transformation or because he is just more Saiyan with or without it?" He questioned back.

Vegeta nodded his head in understanding. "If he has been reverted to a time before his tail was removed for the first time and before his Oozaru transformation, then I should be able to tell." Vegeta explained as he looked down at the child.

Piccolo's frown deepened as he looked back down as Dende released his ability and stood back up. "I can't be sure of what age he was when I originally removed his tail and I can't tell now, so I can't tell you for sure." Piccolo replied.

Vegeta nodded again. "I'll watch him either way." Then he turned to the guardian. "So, how is the brat?"

Dende smiled as he looked down at Piccolo and the precious package he held. "He is a healthy child." He stated happily. "He should be alright as soon as he awakens."

Piccolo smiled at that and nodded at the Guardian. Goten and Trunks shouted out in happiness while Vegeta smirked at that. "That's awesome!" Goten exclaimed as he and Trunks high fived each other. "We saved Gohan!" the two Demi-Saiyans exclaimed together.

Piccolo nodded his head before frowning. "What will we do when Goku and Chichi finds out though?" He questioned as a scowl covered his face and anger seemed to burn in his eyes.

Vegeta scowled to before he answered. "We don't allow neither of those idiots to get their hands on him." Vegeta stated simply. "We have come up with a way to hopefully keep both Kakarot and the woman from getting him."

Piccolo blinked and raised a brow ridge. "What exactly did the lot of you do then?"

Goten smiled as he spoke up. "We removed all the memories of the people he knew but left the feelings that he held for them." He stated confidently.

Piccolo looked at the group of proud beings in front of him before he scowled ferociously. "HOW IN THE WORLD WILL THAT KEEP GOKU AND THAT WOMAN FROM TAKING HIM?!" Gohan didn't stir even with the roar practically being in his ears.  
The group cringed from the roar and soon the group realized the mistake they had made. It was Goten that spoke up though to protect their plan. "Gohan hated both mom and dad." He explained with a frown on his face as he looked down at the ground. "He had a lot of conflicts with both that left him feeling like neither were really his mom and dad anyways."

Piccolo frowned but nodded his head. "Yes, I know that, but that won't stop Goku and Chichi from trying to take Gohan and raising him exactly the same way they did before?" The snarl was obvious and scared Goten slightly.

Goten's shoulders hunched over as he spoke next. "I just thought that…if Gohan didn't like them or trusted them…that they'd leave him…alone." He shrugged at the end.

Piccolo looked at everyone else as they nodded in agreement. He sighed at the end before standing up and walking towards the Lookout building where he knew beds were located. "I hope you all are right." He said just as he disappeared with his precious student and friend in his arms.

SecondChance

A.N. Alright this is where shit gets real here. A lot of confrontations will be in this story's future and a lot of tears, sweat, and blood will be shed. But also Laughter, smiles, and love will be spread around as well. Also shit is going to go down when Goku and Chichi enter the picture as well. So be prepared.


	4. Challenging Custody

Chapter Four

Challenging Custody

"Brat!" Vegeta yelled as he looked at Goten with narrowed eyes. "I want you to go to your home and bring that idiot of a father here and that harpy. We will speak further once you have returned." Vegeta informed before looking down at Trunks. "You will return and bring your mother here boy. Now go!"

Both demi-Saiyans quickly phased into Super Saiyan and then took off from the Lookout tower, knowing that Vegeta was not going to be very patient about this so they went all out from the beginning.

Once he was sure that both boys had taken off for their destinations, Vegeta followed Piccolo into the Lookout interior, following the Namekian's Ki signature to find him. He quickly found Piccolo in a room that resembled a mediation room with high domed ceilings and no furniture in sight. The Namekian was floating above the floor with the child in his lap still, it was obvious that Piccolo did not wish to relinquish his hold on Gohan. "They will not be taking the boy." Vegeta stated firmly.

Piccolo opened his eyes and stared at the Saiyan with a frown. "You don't know that for sure Vegeta." He stated back before looking back down at the child he held. "Though I will agree with you, he will not go back to them, not if I have anything to say about it."

Vegeta nodded his head in approval before leaning back against the wall behind him and settling in to wait for the boys to arrive. This fight was going to be more difficult than anything he had faced before. He was not looking forward to this one at all.

SC

Trunks and his mother arrived to the lookout first. The woman looked frazzled with her hair a complete mess from being flown through the air at the fastest pace that Trunks could take. "What is this all about Vegeta? Why did you have Trunks come and get me when I could've just flown on my own?" She questioned as she fixed her hair and then her jeans and t-shirt that she had been working in.

Vegeta sneered at the mention of Bulma's copter that she always drove around. He hated that particular one greatly. "Because I needed to get you here fast and that contraption of yours is not as fast as flying." Vegeta informed snidely.

"Alright then, what was so important then to get me here as fast as you possibly could?" She questioned next with her hands on her hips and lips pursed at her husband. "What could have possibly happened that you needed me here as quickly as you needed me to be?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his wife's questions and instead shook his head. "Do not worry about it woman, you will be finding out as soon as the harpy and Kakarot arrives." He informed just as three figures appeared on the Lookout just behind Vegeta.

"Alright then, what is the reason behind having I and my family come here?" Chichi demanded as she looked at Vegeta with her hands on her hips and lips pursed as she glared at the oldest Saiyan.

Bulma smirked at her husband while Vegeta scowled at the two women that apparently thought it was a good idea to gang up on him. So instead of answering either of the two females Vegeta turned to Goku with a serious expression. "Your youngest has found and implemented a solution in helping your eldest." Vegeta informed him.

Goku blinked as he turned to his youngest, only to realize that Goten had disappeared. Trunks was nowhere to be seen either but he could sense both boys in the Lookout Tower itself where Dende, Mr. Popo, Piccolo, and one other was located. He looked back at Vegeta with wide and hopeful eyes. "He saved Gohan then?" He questioned.

Vegeta nodded his head that caused Chichi to burst into happy tears. Bulma stared at her husband with furrowed brows as she remembered what he had explained of the Listless Spirit that many Saiyans experienced. "But how? I thought you said there was no way of saving Gohan from the Listless Spirit that he'd die from it eventually." She questioned as looked over to the two joyful parents.

Vegeta nodded his head at his wife. "I did say that, but I neglected the fact that we have the dragon balls at our disposal." He explained as he ignored the cries of shock. "Though the brat's woman is unable to be wished back, the youngest brat of Kakarot's came up with the idea of regressing the brat back to a child."

Silence was all that was between the four for long moments before Chichi broke it. "So Gohan is a child again…does he remember who we all are?" She questioned with furrowed brows. She was gripping onto Goku's gai as she looked at the other Saiyan for answers, her knuckles were white from her grip.

"No, the brat will not remember any of us, but we have left him with the feelings and emotions that he held for each of us." The Prince explained. "He will react to use from the emotions that he had when he was an adult."

Bulma nodded her head at this while Chichi and Goku looked relieved and happy. "If that's the case Vegeta, why am I here? Is it because you need someone to check him over?" She questioned as she watched her husband curiously.

Vegeta shook his head as a familiar tall green figure appeared at the entrance of the Lookout with two teenage Demi-Saiyans with him. "No, I need you to help the Namekian keep the boy in his possession." Vegeta stated as he turned to stare at the Son couple. "I do not want him returning to Kakarot's and the Harpy's care."

Chichi screeched in disbelief and anger as she glared at Vegeta. "How dare you say such a thing!" She screeched. "If my son has been reduced to a child again then he should be allowed to return to me! His mother! The one who raised him and taught him and fed him and loves him! Not that green monster that kidnapped him from me!" Chichi yelled and even began to approach the Saiyan Prince.

Goku grabbed her about the waist though and held her back so that she wouldn't irritate Vegeta enough to get killed. "What are you talking about Vegeta? Gohan is our son, shouldn't he come home with us?" Goku asked as he locked eyes with the elder Saiyan with questioning eyes. "Shouldn't he be with his parents?"

Vegeta snorted as Piccolo arrived to stand beside him with Goten standing next to the Namekian and Trunks next to his mother. "And what Kakarot, back to that desk to study, back to being told exactly what to do each hour of the day, to being forced into something he doesn't want to do while being ignored by his father?" Vegeta shot at the startled couple while he faced them fully with his hands at his sides. "What life is that Kakarot? Especially for a child that has done more for this planet than most?"

Goku gulped as he remembered all of what Vegeta had said to him earlier that week after the younger Saiyan had gone to find out what was wrong with Gohan. All the Elder Saiyan had said about Gohan and how Goku had affected him as well as Chichi. Goku gulped.

Chichi continued to glare at Vegeta though as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Just because I made Gohan study doesn't mean anything bad! It means that I wanted him to succeed at life and have a way to make an income later in life!" She stated confidently and angrily. "It just means I raised him to be a great man!"

It was at this point that Piccolo butted in with a snarl at the woman. "You fool of a human!" He snarled hatefully at her. "All of that studying just made him grow up faster than he should have! The fact that I took him and trained him just made things even worse!" He exclaimed as he tightened his hold on the still sleeping child in his arms.

"Well if you hadn't of kidnapped him in the first place than he would have been a perfectly normal child to begin with! He would have never been like he was if you hadn't taken my baby from me like you did!" Chichi shouted back at the Namekian with tears in the corner of her eyes.

Piccolo's snarl just deepened as a growl reverberated in his chest. "You bitch! You don't get it do you!" He shouted as his eyes began to glow a terrifying red in his anger, though his grip remained gentle. "He would have been dead long before now if I had nothing to do with his life!"

The silence after that sentence permeated the Lookout for long moments.

The silence was broken though when Chichi screeched and lashed out and slapped Piccolo with her Frying Pan. It had no affect but it surprised the Namekian enough that his jaw dropped at the attack. "Take that back you bastard monster!" Chichi exclaimed as she went to hit Piccolo again.

"Chichi wait!" Goku said as he caught a glimpse of something in Piccolo's hold. He was quick enough that he was able to grab hold of the woman's wrist and keep her from attacking the Namekian again. "He's got Gohan!" He exclaimed as he finally recognized the ki energy that Piccolo was holding.

Chichi stopped instantly as she looked at Piccolo with wide eyes before her frying pan disappeared and she holding her arms out to him demandingly. "Give him here now." Chichi demanded with a determined look on her face.

"Fool woman!" Vegeta exclaimed next as he looked at her with disbelief. "Did you not hear what the Namekian just said?" He questioned as he shook his head.

"I would never kill my child Vegeta!" Chichi stated back at the Saiyan with a scowl. "He's my baby and I just want him to succeed in life and become an accomplished scholar able to take care of himself." She explained angrily.

"And he became a scholar but it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to, did it?" Vegeta said with a vicious smirk. "He went to that blasted place and taught and he had a wife that cared for him and you even had a grandbrat on the way…only for what…for it all to disappear and leave him broken and destroyed…not that he wasn't already that before he met his own mate." He snorted at the end as he turned towards his wife. "Tell them what you found on the boy when he was only eleven, just after the moron died." He demanded of his wife.

Bulma blinked as the attention was thrown at her with Vegeta's demand. "What are you talking about?" She questioned as she thought back to just after Goku had died and the Cell tournament.

"The time the boy came to you with deep cuts on his arms and legs." Vegeta said with a serious look as he turned to stare at Chichi. "Tell her about them and what they looked like to you."

Bulma held her chin in her hand while she closed her eyes and thought back to that time. It took a moment but she soon brought up the picture of a dirt covered Gohan with several deep cuts on his arms and legs. "Yeah, I remember now." She said as she looked up at everyone. "Gohan came to me about a year after the Cell games. He was covered in dirt and mud and had several deep cuts on his arms and legs." She explained as she looked at the group in front of her. "He said he'd been sparring with Piccolo and things had gotten a little out of hand and he didn't want Chichi to know, so he wanted to use one of the rejuvenation tanks to heal before going home. Truthfully I thought he was going to bleed out the cuts were so deep."

Chichi stared at Bulma with furrowed brows at that. "That's impossible." Chichi said with a scowl. "I had Gohan quit training with that monster after that whole Bojack fiasco and had him help out with Goten and work on his studies instead. He never sparred with that beast after that!" She stated confidently.

Bulma looked startled at that as she turned to Piccolo for confirmation. "Is that true Piccolo? Was Gohan really not sparring with you at the time?" She questioned and hoped that Gohan had found a way to sneak out and spar with his old mentor.

Piccolo grimly nodded his head. "Gohan wanted to honor his mother's demands and so had told me that he would no longer spar with me at the time." He explained as he shifted to make sure his cape wouldn't open and reveal his package. "He came and visited often but never to spar, those cuts were the result of something much worse." He informed as he glared at Chichi.

The raven haired woman glared right back at him. "You better not be insinuating that I abused him!" She growled as she pulled out her frying pan again. "I would have never hurt my baby in such a way! I loved him and took care of him!" She spat at him angrily while trying to swing her Frying Pan of Doom, only for Goku to stop her again. "Let me go Goku! He's saying I hurt our baby!"

"That's not what he's saying at all mom!" Goten jumped in before Goku could saying anything at all. The look on the once youngest Son member was fierce and determined. "That's not what Piccolo said at all and you know it! You're jumping to conclusions again! Just like you did with Videl when you called her a Hussy!" Goten exclaimed at his mother.

"Goten! Don't you dare use that tone with me!" Chichi exclaimed at her son with astonishment. "And of course that's what he meant! What else could there have been to hurt Gohan in such a way!?" She questioned as she glared at Piccolo again, Goku having wrestled the Frying Pan away from her and out of her reach.

"That's because Gohan cut himself!" Goten spat as he glared at his mother in anger and hurt.

Piccolo had done so much for Goten and even more for Gohan. No matter what happened over the years the one thing that the two boys could always count on was Piccolo's calm disposition and strict personality. Piccolo had helped both boys with many a problems, especially Gohan as the boy had grown into a teen and then an adult with so many problems that it truly surprised to those who had known about his habit that he was still alive. So Goten didn't like the accusations and insults that his mother was throwing at the Namekian at all.

Silence prevailed the Lookout again for long moments.

"Gohan…Gohan did…did what?" Goku asked as he stared in astonishment at his youngest, unsure of how to take this new reveal. Though Goku was naïve to the extreme most times, he knew what 'cutting' meant due to some of the heroes in Otherworld having taken their lives through suicide. He knew the concept and he understood what Goten meant with that phrase.

"He cut himself Goku." Piccolo spoke up with a saddened tone. "He started not long after the Cell Games, especially after he found out that Chichi was pregnant with Goten."

"The brat was almost broken completely after that, I'm surprised he lived long after." Vegeta informed as he placed a hand on a stunned Trunk's shoulder and wrapped an arm around a just as stunned Bulma's shoulders. "The child knew, seen, and experienced too much for one his age."

Chichi stood in disbelief as she looked at her youngest, who had started to cry as soon as Piccolo had spoken, not wanting to believe what Goten had said. "But…But Go-Gohan would ne-never do-do some-something like that." She stuttered out in horror and confusion. "He was such a-a happy child. Such-such a go-good boy." She got out a little easier as she remembered her smiling son.

Goten shook his head as he tried to stifle the sniffles that were coming. "No mom, Gohan was depressed! He was angry and hurt and sad and everything else! It didn't help that you kept calling Piccolo a monster and forbidden for Gohan to go see him! Especially as it was Piccolo who kept Gohan alive for so long before and after Videl!" He exclaimed passionately. "Gohan even told me once that he was more of a father than dad ever was to him!"

That last sentence snapped both Chichi and Goku out of their stunned amazement and received two entirely different reactions from the parents.

"That's not true! Goku was an excellent father to Gohan!" Chichi stated just as passionately as her son.

"I know, that's why I didn't have a problem with leaving Gohan in Piccolo's care after I died again." Goku sighed heavily afterwards and sent a sad smile towards Piccolo, ignoring his wife's squawk of surprise and outrage. "I knew you could take care of him better than I ever had in the past but I didn't expect to feel so honor bound to listen to his mother."

Piccolo's eyes stared at Goku for long moments before shaking his head. "You're a fool Goku, he still needed you even after he defeated Cell. He was just a boy and you abandoned him for a new adventure in a place that he couldn't follow you to easily." Piccolo didn't even bother looking back at Goku again, his disgust for the man plain.

Goku nodded his head in agreement, not bothering to try and defend himself as he knew that everything said was true for the most part. Though he had been there for the first couple of years of Gohan's life, he would still go off to train for long periods of time and leave his son in Chichi's hands without any argument on the studies.

Though to be fair Goku hadn't really known what Marriage was when he first got engaged to Chichi. He had thought it was FOOD for crying out loud. By the time Gohan came Goku was still unused to the whole marriage thing and so he wasn't sure what to do about a little baby that only cried, pooped, and slept all day.

Still Goku saw their point and so he didn't fight it. Instead he held onto Chichi's waist as she tried to attack the monster that had insulted her husband. "Chichi, enough, their right for the most part." Goku said sadly, stunning his wife.

"What are you talking about Goku? You didn't do anything wrong! You did what you could just like I did! We did everything we could to make him happy and able to take care of himself in the future!" Chichi said as she turned in her husband's hold and held his face in between her hands. "We made sure he'd be able to take care of himself once he was old enough to do so. That's what parents are supposed to do and that's what we did."

"But Chichi, making Gohan study all hours of the day and then a good portion of the evening? Isn't that excessive?" Bulma asked as she looked at her friend. "Gohan could've been working at Capsule Corps by the time he was fourteen for crying out loud! He was so brilliant and knew so much by that time! He could've graduated college at ten!"

"Yes and he would've done even better if he had never been kidnapped and turned into a fighting machine!" Chichi shot back at the woman.

"I've said it once already, but apparently you didn't listen." Piccolo spat out as he glare at the woman again. "He would've been dead. Gohan didn't care for neither fighting nor the studying! He just wanted to play with his brother and have his father alive again! One of which he didn't get to do that often while the other was impossible!"

"No! Gohan was a good boy and loved his studies! He did all the homework I gave him and got all hundreds on his tests! He did exactly what he needed to do!" Chichi spat right back at the green alien. "He also got to play with Goten and go out with Videl as well! He always made sure he had time for them no matter how much homework he had!"

"That's because Gohan would speed through his homework to play with me and he'd just do the homework later after he hung out with Videl!" Goten butted in again. "He hated all the homework you put on him and then all of the lack of it that I got! You never treated him fairly! You treated him like all he should do was study and become what you wanted him to while I got to do whatever I wanted!"

"That's because you're so much like your father sweetie, you don't have the disposition to become a Great Scholar like your brother does. He's so much more even tempered and level headed." The mother explained calmly and softly to her youngest. "You're more of a fighter like your father while Gohan could become a great Scholar and do great things and make a lot of money!" She finished with a smile on her face before she frowned and glared at Piccolo again. "If it wasn't for this monster taking him from me after that other freak took him in the first place."

"Woman! Do you forget that that freak is related to your husband!?" Vegeta snapped as he glared at the woman. "Or that both of your son's have half of that freak's DNA in them as well? He was their uncle after all."

Chichi was left speechless at that while Goku stared at her in his own astonishment. He had known that she thought Raditz a monster but never a freak. "Chichi…" He whispered as he stared at her lost.

Chichi gulped as she opened her mouth to say something but was stopped with another snarl from Piccolo. "Give it up woman, you helped cause as much pain to Gohan as the rest of us." He stated with a grim look. "At least have the decency to admit to the fact instead of denying it like a coward. You helped in the contribution of Gohan's mental health no matter what you say."

Chichi was silent for long moments before finally asking a question that Goku was too afraid to ask. "Why would he do it though? Why would my baby hurt himself like that?" She asked as she finally realized that maybe she had hurt her son without realizing it.

"He blamed himself." Piccolo said as he stared at the woman blankly. "Goku was dead, you were having a baby that would grow up not knowing his father, and Gohan was still depressed and lost at the time and the pressure from everyone- especially you Chichi- was just too much. He just wanted the pain to stop and no matter what I did to help he just got worse up until Goten was born." Piccolo explained. "He didn't stop after the second kid was born but it was intermittent and spontaneous, most times he didn't plan it and just did it."

Chichi and Goku both listened with rapt attention. Though Chichi still partially deny the fact that she had anything to do with such a detrimental downfall of her son, she also knew that she did have a part of it as well. "Did he ever stop cutting?" She asked quietly.

Piccolo nodded his head. "After he started dating Videl, only then did he stop cutting, though the urges were there for a long time after he quit." Piccolo explained. "Videl made him happy and bright again, just like the four year old that I had taken back then. He of course still had his fits of depression but Videl helped and made things better. It helped that he started to ignore your proclamation against me and came to see me anyways when he needed advice or just to meditate."

Goku slapped a hand over Chichi's mouth as she went to screech at the fact that Gohan had snuck out to see Piccolo. "But after Videl died he started again, didn't he?" He questioned with saddened eyes.

Piccolo nodded his head. "Yes, he did. He cut more often and deeper than before thanks to his Saiyan side. Goten just barely wished him to a child before he died in my arms." Piccolo informed them as he finally moved his cloak aside to reveal the little four year old boy in his arms, tail swaying over his arm. "We got lucky with the timing, if it had been a minute later the wish would not have worked."

Chichi and Goku stared at the little boy held within the green arms with wide eyes. "He's so small…no wonder I didn't recognize his ki signature at first." Goku said as he took in his first born son's features again and again and again. "He looks just like he did before the Raditz incident."

Chichi nodded her head as she reached out to take the boy into her arms, only to be stopped by Piccolo stepping back, Vegeta stepping in front of the Namekian, and Goten stepping in front of Vegeta. "You can't stop me from holding my child!" She exclaimed frustratingly, stomping a foot on the lookout tower in her anger.

"Mom…" Goten spoke as he looked at her with a frown on his face. "Gohan isn't even going to remember you…just the emotions that you caused in him when he was growing up." He explained as gently as he could.

Chichi smiled at that as she nodded her head. "Then he'll know exactly who I'm supposed to be to him and come to me. I loved him like the great son he was and he loved me like the mother I am to him." She stated confidently as she sent a smirk at Piccolo who just smirked right back at her.

Goten sighed and shook his head while Vegeta snorted and Bulma just shook her head exasperatedly. "Mom, that's not what's…"

A little yawn stopped him from answering as everyone whipped around to Piccolo to see the little boy in his arms yawning and looking around, rubbing at his sleepy onyx eyes. "Where….where am I?" Gohan asked groggily.

"You are on the Lookout Tower of Earth." Piccolo informed gently to the little boy.

Gohan looked up at the Namekian holding him and stared into Piccolo's eyes for long moments before a large smile split his face. "Daddy!" He exclaimed happily as he reached out with his hands and held onto the Namekian's gai tightly. "Daddy!" He exclaimed once more as Piccolo smiled down at the little boy and nodded his head.

"He is not your father!" Chichi screeched as she glared at Piccolo with anger and hate.

Gohan turned surprised and terrified eyes towards Chichi and looked at her for long moments before he turned and hid his face in Piccolo's gai. "I don't like her daddy." He stated loud enough for everyone to hear. "Make her go away."

"What have you done to my baby?!" Chichi continued to screech as she moved to the Namekian but was stopped by Goten and Vegeta again. "My baby would never be afraid of me like he is right now! You must've done something to my baby to make him afraid of me!" She exclaimed desperately as she reached towards Gohan beseechingly.

Vegeta snorted as he helped hold the woman back from the Namekian and Child. "You fool woman, this is how the child feels about you without knowing you, and this is what he has always felt about you." Vegeta informed cruelly. "We wished for the memories of people to be take away but not the emotions for them. This is how he truly feels about you without his memories clouding his judgement."

Chichi looked up at the Saiyan prince for a long time before tears began to fall down her face she began to cry heavily. Disgusted with the human, Vegeta quickly pushed her off of him and Goten and at Goku. "Take the woman home and keep her away from the child unless the Namekian allows it." He ordered Goku.

Goku just nodded his head in understanding and wrapped his arms around his wife tightly. He looked at where Piccolo was still holding a curious looking Gohan and nodded his head at the two. "Let us know if you need anything for him Piccolo, alright." Goku said with serious eyes.

Piccolo locked his eyes with Goku and nodded his head. "Don't count on it though Goku, I can take better care of him out in the wild than you ever could in a house." Piccolo said with edge to his voice.

Goku just smiled at the stab towards him and nodded his head. "That's why I trusted you with him from the very start." Goku informed before looking towards Goten. "Are you coming with us or are you staying here?"

Goten looked at his father before looking at Gohan and then back at Goku and then towards his mother and back to Gohan and then back to Goku. "I think I'll stick around for a while, maybe play with Gohan while he's awake." He informed his father calmly. "Just take care of mom, I think she's going to need you more than ever right now."

Goku nodded his head at his youngest…no…his oldest now. "Alright, come home before dark though, okay." Goku stated with calm eyes.

Goten nodded his head in understanding and watched as his father disappeared with his mother back to their home in the mountains. "That went better than I thought it would." He said as the second oldest Demi-Saiyan turned to look at everyone else.

"No kidding kid." Bulma said as she smiled at him before turning to looking at where Vegeta was now having a stare off with the newly turned four year old Demi-Saiyan. "What are you doing Vegeta?" She questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Uh, I think he's having a staring Contest with Gohan mom, isn't it obvious." Trunks said sarcastically as he watched the staring contest as well laughing eyes. "The question is who is going to win? Dad or Gohan?"

"Oh, my money is on Gohan!" Goten put in with a laugh while Trunks glared at his friend.

"Well my money is on my dad! He won't lose to a four year old!" Trunks stated as he growled at Goten.

"No, Gohan's beaten Vegeta before he can do it again!" Goten exclaimed as he remembered the stories that Gohan had told about the past when he was still a little boy curious about their father and his friends.

Vegeta ignored the squabble that was breaking out between the two and instead kept his narrowed eyes locked with similarly narrowed eyes that didn't seem as heavy and weighed down as they had only hours before. "Brat." Vegeta said as he finally spoke with a growl to his voice. "What are you looking at?"

Gohan kept the frown on his face and his eyes narrowed as he kept his eyes locked with Vegeta's and answered. "You're not very scary at all." He stated and then smiled at Vegeta. "You're really funny looking though!"

Silence reigned supreme at that innocent statement and everyone was terrified to say anything as Vegeta's face turned a terrifying cherry red.

SC

A.N. Haha! There's this chapter now! What do you think will happen after this? Do you think that Chichi will do something stupid? Do you think Vegeta will attack Gohan for his childish statement? What will the once again young Gohan face now with his newest parent being Piccolo and will more enemies arrive that'll threaten the earth? I guess you'll just have to wait and find out. Review and tell me what you thought!


	5. Learning of What's Known

Chapter Five

Learning of What's Known

Piccolo held tightly to Gohan and was prepared to dodge away from Vegeta if the Saiyan decided that the child needed a lesson on how to speak to a prince. Bulma was watching with a small smirk on her face while Trunks and Goten were both rolling around on the ground laughing at the red faced Vegeta.

Gohan meanwhile wasn't even looking at Vegeta anymore and instead at the two laughing demi-Saiyans on the ground. His head was tilted and his tail flicked back and forth behind him as he watched them in confusion and curiosity. "Daddy, what are those two weirdos laughing at?" He questioned as he tugged on Piccolo's gi to get his attention.

Piccolo huffed out a laugh before shaking his head at the child, his eyes still on the Saiyan Prince to see what the still red faced Vegeta would do. "Ignore them Gohan, they're morons of the highest caliber." Piccolo explained calmly as two shrieks of indignation came from said morons.

"Oh." Gohan said as he blinked at the two before meeting Trunks eyes for a long moment and then turning to meet Goten's. "You two are weird but seem really fun! Can I play with you?" He questioned before looking up at his daddy. "Can I play with them Daddy, can I?" He questioned excitedly.

Piccolo rolled his eyes before sighing and nodding his head. "Not now though, you can play with them later." Piccolo informed as he turned away from the two Teen Demi-Saiyans. "I wish to take you home and get you situated." He said as he began to lift off of the ground with Gohan still within his arms.

"Okay." Gohan said as he looked back down at the group and smiled at them and waved. "Bye bye, I'm going back home with Daddy now." Gohan exclaimed just before they took off into the air.

Goten and Trunks waved with Bulma not too far behind them, all with smile on their faces. Vegeta though was still red faced as he glared up at the child and Namekian in anger. "Don't think that this is over you brat!" Vegeta hollered up at Piccolo and Gohan. "I'll show you exactly how the Saiyan Prince truly is like!" Vegeta continued to yell.

Gohan just laughed at the Saiyan as he waved at him. "You're still funny!" Gohan shouted back just as Piccolo took off to the east.

Once the two were gone, Vegeta calmed down slightly but was still fuming when Bulma wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Don't worry Vegeta, your still the vicious and world conqueror Saiyan that I met so long ago." She said as she pecked him on the lips.

Vegeta grumbled as he wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist and lifted the two of them off the ground. "Brats, make sure your home before dark." Vegeta barked before he took off with his wife in his arms.

Goten and Trunks shared a grin before taking off in different directions. Both had the same thought though. 'Things are going to get interesting.'

SC 

Piccolo landed in front of the waterfall that he made his home during the time they trained for the Androids' arrival. Once he landed he set Gohan down on the ground where the boy looked up at him with a small smile. "Daddy, I'm hungry, can I get something to eat?" He questioned the Namekian with wide pleading eyes.

Piccolo groaned internally when he realized that yes, Gohan was a halfa Saiyan, and that yes he would most likely eat more than most humans could ever dream of eating. "Yes, you can get something to eat but you'll have to hunt for it." Piccolo explained as he looked down at the tilted head of the little boy.

"Can you teach me how to hunt then?" Gohan questioned as his little tummy growled out for food. The little demi-Saiyan couldn't remember the last time he ate but he was starving now and he wanted to eat and eat and eat and eat.

Piccolo nodded his head agreeably as a smile returned to his face. He had watched Gohan starve himself for months on end before he ate and drank anything. Now the boy wanted nothing more than to eat something. "Yes, let's go and track something down to eat, alright." Piccolo said as he walked into the forest with Gohan right behind him.

The two walked within the forest for long time, Piccolo showing Gohan how to track an animal as they went and the closer they got the quieter the two got, Piccolo often hushing the child. "Daddy, are we getting close?" Gohan whispered as he jumped from a tree limb to the next, moving quickly enough to keep up with the Namekian.

Piccolo nodded his head as he motioned for Gohan to slow down and to stay hidden. The little boy easily jumped from the tree and moved closer to his daddy, both crouching lower and looking through a bush or tree limbs to see a herd of deer. "Those are what we've been hunting." Piccolo whispered the best he could as Gohan stared at the deer with a tilted head. "We'll separate one from the group and take it down, from there we'll skin it and gut it and cook it for you to eat, alright." Piccolo explained.

Gohan nodded his head as his tail flicked behind him excitedly, his instincts flaring for him to go for the biggest buck that was there. "Daddy, what about that one?" Gohan questioned as he pointed out the seven point deer that was off to the side with its ears flicking back and forth.

Piccolo looked at it and nodded his head. It would do for the child for now. He'd have to teach Gohan how to fish and probably swim as well. "Alright, now I'm going to go and separate it from the herd, I want you to tackle it and take it down, don't hesitate to knock it down when it comes at you." With that Piccolo quickly moved through the forest and came between the buck and the herd. He scared the buck straight at Gohan while the herd ran in the opposite direction.

Gohan leapt straight at the buck and grabbed it around the neck and brought down all of his weight so that he brought the beast down with him. Once he had it down the little boy didn't hesitate to twist the neck viciously. "I got it Daddy!" Gohan cheered.

Piccolo blinked at the boy in surprise but nodded his head in congratulations. "Good job Gohan. Now I'll show you how to skin and gut it." He stated as he walked over to his bouncing son that was excited to learn. Piccolo carefully skinned and gutted the animal, telling Gohan all about how to do it so the child could do it on his own when the time came. "I'll have to teach you how to use Ki so that you can cook it on your own." Piccolo said as he actually thought about leaving Gohan in the wild on his own again. That would be the best way to teach the child.

Gohan nodded his head in understanding as Piccolo started up a fire and threw the beast over the fire to cook. "Daddy, will I be able to cut skin off with my nails like you can?" Gohan questioned as he fidgeted at the smell of cooking meat.

Piccolo blinked in surprise before shaking his head. "No, you won't be able to cut with your nails like I can. I'm made to be able to do that, you aren't, so I'll make you something to cut with later." The Namekian explained.

Gohan just nodded his head at this point since he was mostly preoccupied watching the meat cook. His stomach growled again as the smell caught his attention again and he was itching to jump the meat in front of him. He was starving and all he wanted at that moment was to dig into the meat that was sitting right there in front of him and demolish it right into his stomach. "Is it ready?" Gohan questioned as the smell of the meat got more appetizing than before.

Piccolo looked at the deer and tilted his head. He didn't have to eat like most beings. His species actually survived off of only water and that was all they ever really needed. Saiyans and Humans though needed more than just water and even though he had been around them for a long time now did not mean he knew when meat was finished cooking. "Taste it and if it's fine to you then go ahead and dig in." Piccolo said as he crossed his legs and floated up into his meditating position.

Gohan literally jumped on the meat and bit into it and didn't stop and continued to eat the meat without stopping. Piccolo was just happy that Gohan had knocked the meat over and away from the fire when he had jumped on it. Piccolo really didn't want to take the little boy to Bulma because he had burnt himself on it while eating.

This was something that Piccolo realized had differed from the Gohan from before and this new Gohan. The first Gohan had been raised with restraints and control over all that had been his Saiyan side. It was obvious that under Chichi's care that Gohan had acted more human than anything else. Now though, in the care of Piccolo- who didn't encourage such things- and no memories of manners or actions from before, Gohan was relying heavily on his instincts. His Saiyan instincts.

The Namekian wasn't actually sure if that was Saiyan instincts though as he had no idea how normal children of humans acted nor any idea of how Saiyan children acted without outside influences. Piccolo was just basing it off of how Gohan had acted before to now. He'd have to speak to Vegeta about this when he next saw the Saiyan.

Until then he'd have to catalogue every difference he could of this Gohan to his former self. Piccolo sighed as he looked back over to Gohan and gaped in disbelief at what he saw. The child had eaten all of the deer and was now laying on the ground with a bloated stomach and moaning in delight. He had never seen anyone but Vegeta and Goku eat that fast before.

"That was good Daddy!" Gohan exclaimed as he sat up and grinned at his daddy. "What are we going to do now?" He questioned as he looked up expectantly at the Namekian, as if he expected the seven foot alien to play with him right then and there.

Piccolo frowned as he thought about what to do and decided that he would do what he had done before with a Gohan that was this small. "I'm going to train you in the Martial Arts way." He informed the boy calmly as he set his feet onto the ground and picked Gohan up by the white collar of his outfit.

"Martial Arts…does that mean I get to learn how to fight?" Gohan questioned as his eyes lit up with excitement. "Do I get to learn how to fly like you too Daddy? Do I, do I, do I, do I?" He questioned rapidly.

Piccolo chuckled at the child like attitude that he hadn't seen since the Cell Games before nodding his head. "But first you must survive on your own for six months." Piccolo explained with a hard and serious tone and face. "Only then will I train you in the arts of Fighting. Survive those six months on your own and you will have proved yourself capable to learn what I wish to teach you." Piccolo stated as he changed the grip on the white collar so that he was holding Gohan to his chest. "I'll take you to the place I wish for you to survive in now."

Gohan just nodded his head as his tail lashed around happily behind him, hitting Piccolo in the chest as they flew across the sky.

SC

"How can you let that monster take our child from us!?" Chichi screeched several months after Gohan had been reverted to a child.

Goku just sighed in exhaustion and resignation as Chichi went off on to another one of her rants and truly…he was getting really tired of this. There was no doubt that he loved his wife, he really did, but this was starting to get annoying really fast and Goku was actually starting to lose his temper with his wife.

"He's going to turn him into a monster just like himself! Just like those monsters that took him when he was just a baby! Just like that freak that stole him away when he was just a toddler!" Chichi screeched out in her anger and wanting to vent it out the only way she knew how. Yelling and lots of it.

That last thing she had said though forced Goku up onto his feet and slamming his hands onto the table, shocking Chichi out of her rage. "Enough Chichi." Goku said with a glare on her face and a snarl on his lips.

Chichi stared at her husband in astonishment and surprise before her face turned red in her own anger once more. "No it's not Goku! Not until my baby is back where I can take care of him and raise him to be able to provide for himself efficiently! To become the great scholar that he was destined to be just like before!" She yelled at him angrily.

Goku gnashed his teeth as he glared at his wife…his mate…the one he had chosen to spend the rest of his life with. At this moment though he wanted nothing to do with her, especially with what she had spoken not even two minutes ago. "Why would you want anything to do with him when he's half a monster anyways?" Goku questioned maliciously as he walked around the table so he could stand in front of his once again stunned wife. "That monster that kidnapped him, that killed me, was my brother Chichi. I share the same blood as him and Gohan has it running through his veins, as does Goten." He continued angrily.

Chichi stuttered at that as she backed up away from her husband. "Goku…I-I did-didn't mean it like th-that." She got out as she bumped into the edge of the sink as Goku stalked after her, keeping her cornered there.

"No you didn't." Goku agreed before continuing. "But you have to remember that I am a full blooded Saiyan like Raditz, like Vegeta is and so when you call either one a monster you're calling me a monster, our children monsters." Goku explained as his anger began to seep away and left him only annoyed now. "You don't think before you talk Chichi and that's hurting not just those your angry with but everyone around you. Start thinking before you say or do something." Goku stated as he sighed and turned away from his wife and walked out of the house without another word.

It had been a hard few months after Gohan had been wished into a child, especially after that first encounter. Chichi had bawled for days about her baby hating her and then raged about how Piccolo had corrupted her child into hating her. There were so many things that was wrong with that, especially after the others had explained what Gohan had gone through and done to himself in more detail when Goku had gone and talked to them. Goten especially had held the most information about Gohan's activities and had told his father everything he had known.

Goku had been horrified, especially when Goten had told him that if he hadn't of gotten Gohan a Sensu bean when he was five then his older brother would have been dead at sixteen. Then there was the fact that Vegeta had to battle against Gohan several times after his father's death to cool the hybrid down and get him to relax. Both of the full Saiyans were beginning to think that Gohan truly acted more like a Saiyan than they had first thought.

Though neither were sure since no one had seen Piccolo or Gohan for the last few months. Goku had a feeling that Piccolo was training Gohan again like the first time he had. So he wasn't really expecting to see either for a few more months.

Goku shook his head as he realized that his thoughts were scattered and not connecting all that well. He sighed as he looked up at the sky and took in the floating by clouds. He wasn't really sure what to do at this point, especially with Chichi as she was continually causing him problems.

It didn't help that he was tired and ready to just lay everything to rest and let everything start entirely anew. Something that he had wanted to do after he had returned from the dead for the second time but couldn't do due to circumstances. Maybe he could now.

SC

Piccolo scowled as he watched Gohan move around the small forest nearby the desert with his thoughts boiling over on what he was watching. "What do you think Vegeta?" He questioned as he watched Gohan cut an animal up with the sword Piccolo had given him and then hit it with a ki blast that cooked the beast quickly and thoroughly.

Vegeta floated next to Piccolo with his own frown on his face as he watched the little boy tear through the beast without too much thought, eating everything but the fur and bones. "He has shown definite signs of a Saiyan Heritage. Did he act like this at all before?" He questioned as he glanced at Piccolo out of the side of his eyes.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes in thought. The memories he had of the boy out in the wild the first time around was him just running wild and laughing and playing with the dinosaurs and sabretooth tigers that were running around as well. The boy had always made sure to gut the animals and he never ate the eyes or brains of it either, unlike what he was doing now. He also took the time to properly skin and cook his catch. "No, he was much calmer and more careful of how he prepared his food. Not to mention he ate more vegetation than actual meat during that time."

Vegeta nodded his head in understanding as he went back to watching Gohan finish eating his meal and sheath his sword before taking off and running towards a river with a bowl of some sorts to get something to drink. "I believe that he definitely has more Saiyan in him than we first thought. It must have been curbed when he was under that harpy's control." Vegeta explained calmly. "We will have to curb it now as well. Bring the brat over to the woman's house and we will start on it when you are prepared." Vegeta ordered without much thought.

Piccolo snarled at it but nodded his head, knowing that curbing the Saiyan instincts and training the boy in the use of them would be vital for him later on. He really didn't want to deal with a mini Vegeta. "Alright, I'll bring him by three months' time. We will start on his…attitude…training then." Piccolo grunted out.

Vegeta nodded his head as he began to fly up higher. "See that you do." With that the Eldest Saiyan took off for his home, leaving behind Piccolo to continue watching Gohan run wild around the desert that he had once trained him so long ago.

SC

To say that Gohan had progressed easily in the last few months in the art of Ki and Martial arts was an understatement. Piccolo had no idea that Gohan could become so strong so fast without that harpy controlling him so much. The boy could use ki blasts and could fly easily and sense other ki signatures. The Namekian was unsure of what to really teach the boy when he really got down into the training, though he would be taking the boy to Bulma and Vegeta within a day so that would give him some extra time to think of a plan.

The fact that when he had collected Gohan and began to train the boy again after six months had been up didn't affect the boy a whole lot, in fact Piccolo was finding it difficult to keep up with the boy. Piccolo had begun by teaching Gohan the first rule of a battle.

To dodge any attack he could, to avoid taking damage.

The little half Saiyan had taken to it in a split second after the first few punches thrown. After that it took Piccolo taking off his weighted cape and turban to even scratch the boy. He was fast and light enough to use it against Piccolo and dodge all the attacks the heavier being threw at him. Piccolo could only smirk triumphantly at that with a little confusion on the edge as well. He hadn't taught anything to Gohan yet but the little boy seemed to already know what to do without being told.

Piccolo sighed as he stood in front of the little boy that had little scuff marks and scratches from the times he had gotten distracted by something and Piccolo had managed to hit him. "We'll call that a day. Go ahead and go get washed up and get something to eat. We will be visiting some…acquaintances of mine tomorrow." Piccolo informed.

Gohan cocked his head to the side at the mention of other people, knowing that his father wouldn't mention something or someone if he didn't mean for Gohan to know about it. "Is it going to be the funny man and the smart woman?" He questioned as his little mind went back to the two that had felt safe and trustworthy.

Piccolo paused at that before nodding his head. "Yes, we are going to go and see them. The man, Vegeta, is much like you. He is a Saiyan and he has agreed to help you learn about your heritage." He informed calmly before tilting his head towards the river. "Now go and get yourself cleaned. I want you to fly there on your own."

Gohan squealed at that as Piccolo had only ever allowed him to fly short distances to keep from being hurt if he lost control at any point. "Okay!" He agreed before he took off running into the forest where he would hunt and get cleaned.

Piccolo watched with calculating eyes though as he began to come up with something that seemed too impossible but could very well be the truth. He would talk with Vegeta and Bulma about it the next day and hopefully they could figure out this mystery that was nagging after Piccolo.

SC

"Hey there Piccolo!" Bulma said as she walked outside of Capsule Corp. with Vegeta at her side. "Gohan, how are you doing little man?" She asked as the little boy landed right next to the Namekian with a large smile on his face.

"I'm doing really well Ms." He said hopped up and down in excitement. "Daddy said I get to meet you and the funny man again, are we going to play?" He questioned with a tilted head but he was still hopping on the balls of his feet.

Bulma chuckled as she ignored Vegeta's growl of annoyance. "In a matter of speaking yes. You're going to go and play with my husband here, his name is Vegeta, and he's going to take you to a special place where the two of you are going to play. Okay." She explained with a little wink at the end. "Try not to tire him out too much."

Gohan smiled at that before looking up at his daddy expectantly. "Can I go and play with Vegeta daddy?" He questioned as he knew that he did need his father's permission, though he wasn't sure how he knew that.

Piccolo nodded his head and then watched as the still growling Saiyan led the half Saiyan into the building and towards what he knew was the Gravity Chamber. They had planned this trip all the way down to the details and so the Namekian knew that Vegeta would be evaluating the amount of heritage that Gohan had gotten while Bulma questioned him on other things that were pertinent to the child's wellbeing.

"Alright then, let's get to my lab and get started!" Bulma exclaimed as she took off down a hallway with Piccolo right behind her. "How has Gohan been since the wish was made?" She questioned as she walked.

Piccolo frowned as he thought about what he had observed from the child. "He seems much happier." He admitted, his mind not truly on that aspect. "He enjoys to play and doesn't seem to be held back by the knowledge that he had when we first faced Vegeta and his buffoon."

Bulma nodded her head as they came to her lab and they walked in, Piccolo having to duck enough to get through without bumping his head into the door. "That's good to know." She admitted with a smile as she sat down at her desk and turned on her computer, quickly booting it up and opening a page with a simple white screen to it. "Alright, tell me what he's been eating in the last six months and how much at each meal."

Piccolo rolled his eyes as he quickly began to recount the food from the berries to dinosaurs and how much for each meal. He then informed her of how much water the child was consuming each day approximately as that differed greatly with what the boy was doing that specific day. Then he had to answer how the boy's hygiene was faring and then how often his clothes were changed and how often Piccolo replaced them using his…'clothes beam.'

It was a long and strenuous process but Piccolo knew it needed to be done. By the time lunch was about to roll around they finally finished with what Bulma wanted to know. "Great, that's all I need to know for now." Bulma informed happily as she pulled up other things on her computer that seemed similar to the one she had typed up for Gohan. "I'll compare these to Vegeta's and Trunk's results and see where he's at from this end." She explained as she began to look them over.

Piccolo nodded his head but didn't leave, instead he felt he needed to talk with Bulma about the things he had noticed about the child over the last six months, knowing that it would interest her just as much as Gohan's well-being. "There is something else I would like to speak with you about." He informed.

Bulma spun her chair around and stared at him with narrowed eyes, looking over her glasses at the Namekian with curious and calculating eyes. "What would you have to tell me besides what you have already said?" She questioned.

Piccolo scowled at the knowing tone but answered anyways. "Gohan has been suspiciously easy to train in the Martial Arts." He explained. "He hears what I want him to do and then he does it after only one try. That wasn't how he was last time, it took his more than ten tries to get anything right the first time around. He learned how to fly and sense ki and use ki in attacks all in one or two tries. He flew all the way here and kept up with the pace I set without sweating." He informed. "When we spar he's able to keep up with me when I'm not wearing my turban and uses moves I've haven't taught him yet."

Bulma's brow had furrowed at this information before getting up and walking out of the lab, Piccolo following right behind her. "Is there anything else that he seems to know that he shouldn't know?" She questioned quickly as she walked hurried her walking.

Piccolo shook his head. "No, as far as I know it is only advanced fighting techniques and tactics that I haven't taught him yet. He used the after image technique yesterday and nailed me in the back before I could do anything. I haven't taught him that and he shouldn't be fast enough to use it in the first place." Piccolo explained.

Bulma nodded her head as she came to a normal looking door but Piccolo could see the metal door a ways down. "I made an observation deck after Vegeta over did himself in the Gravity Chamber. It's got an observation window inside that we can see out but they can't see in." She explained as she entered the room with Piccolo right behind her.

Once they got to the window neither could believe what they were seeing. Vegeta was a Super Saiyan attacking Gohan at full speed with as accurate attacks as he could make them without a bead of sweat on him. Gohan on the other hand was seating bucket loads and the concentration on his face was immense at the moment. The boy's tail was tightly wrapped around his waist while his clothes had many of burn marks and the holes to those were matched with dark red skin to match the burnt clothes.

But Gohan wasn't being hit, he would be grazed or would take a hit and be pushed back but would be right back in it, throwing his own punches wherever he could get them and using kid to push Vegeta back once in a while. "I see what you mean." Bulma said while one hand held her chin and that arm's elbow was held in the other. "He wasn't this advanced the first time around, I remember seeing some of the fights on Television. How is he this strong and well trained so quickly?"

"I don't know." Piccolo stated as he watched Gohan take a punch to the stomach and sent flying across the room and into the wall. "The real question is how much does he know that we don't know about?"

Bulma shrugged at that as she watched the little boy stand up and she could see his lips moving so she turned on the sound so they could hear what was being said. "…hit harder." Gohan said while panting heavily, one eye closed as he fought to get his breath.

Vegeta sneered at the child. "How would a brat like you know what my woman hits like?" He questioned the brat, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. He had been fighting the child for hours now and had noticed things that he thought shouldn't have been there. The child was too advanced in the Martial Arts to have just started learning about it and the fact that Vegeta had been pushed into Super Saiyan was even more worrying.

Gohan blinked at the questioned before he shrugged and stood back up, bracing himself for another attack. "I don't know, but I think she would anyways." He informed as he gathered ki in both of his hands and brought it up above his head. "Masenko-Ha!" Gohan shouted as he released the Ki blast.

Vegeta cursed as he dodged to the side and allowed the blast to be absorbed by the Gravity Chamber's special walls. "When did you learn that attack brat?" Vegeta questioned as he knocked the child aside as Gohan came charging at him full speed.

Gohan grunted as he was swatted lightly off to the side but he was right back throwing punches and kicks that Vegeta frowned at as he was having slight troubles keeping up. This child was definitely not fighting like a child. He was fighting like an adult. "Daddy…taught…me." He informed as he flipped back away from the Saiyan and landed away in a crouched position, one hand holding up his body. "Daddy taught me everything I know about fighting."

Vegeta nodded his head as he released Super Saiyan and looked up at the Observation window. It was obvious there was many things he wanted to talk about with the two other adults in the observation room and it could be said of Bulma and Piccolo as well.

SC

Once Gohan was distracted with a huge pile of food in front of him with Trunks sitting next to him, the adults went off to speak in Bulma's lab privately. Only when they were there did Bulma turn and look at both me with furrowed brows. "Why does Gohan know things he hasn't been taught yet?" She questioned right off the bat, turning to Vegeta. "Is it a sort of Saiyan trait that he instinctively knows how to fight?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Saiyans know how to fight to a point when they are first born. Only to a point though and once they have reached the age of five they are put into training to become stronger and learn more fighting techniques. The brat is too advanced for his age without any training." He informed calmly before turning to Piccolo. "Did you teach the brat that Ki Attack?"

Piccolo shook his head. "No, the only time I taught Gohan that attack was the first time I took him under my wing. I haven't taught him anything but how to dodge and basic fighting styles and ki attacks. He shouldn't know anything more advanced than the basics." Piccolo informed.

Bulma at this point had taken her chair again while holding her chin in her hand once more, deep in thought as she tried to run through scenarios that would have ended up with Gohan being so advanced. "Would you be alright if I ran through some tests once Gohan's finished his lunch?" Bulma questioned as she looked up at Piccolo.

Piccolo narrowed his own eyes at the question. "Why?" He asked back.

Bulma smiled reassuringly at the Namekian. "It's not anything bad Piccolo, I promise, I would just like to test him to see where his intelligence level is." She informed him calmly as she tilted her head. "This could lead us to why he's learning so fast this time around and why he knows things that he hasn't been taught yet."

Piccolo continued to frown for a long while before looking at Vegeta. "What do you think?" He asked.

Vegeta shorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "The boy knows things he shouldn't." He stated simply. "If the woman thinks she knows and wants to test out her theory then let her. She, after all, is smarter than either of us when it concerns outside of fighting."

Bulma gaped at her husband and the backhand compliment he had given before she smiled at him. Piccolo just huffed before nodding his head. "Fine, do the tests."

"Great!" Bulma said happily as she stood up and walked around her office picking up seemingly random books. "Then you guys go ahead and get something to eat and drink. I'll have everything set up and ready to go after lunch." With that the two were dismissed from the room while Bulma prepared her tests for the little boy that had them all rather confused.

SC 

A.N. Alright! Another chapter down and ready for you all great readers to review! Also I know I kinda made Goku blow a gasket but I don't think he's a saint and he has lost his temper and cool during fights and I know that's against villains and everything but that shows he can lose his temper. So why not out of a fight as well? Especially with Chichi who makes my own blood boil. So does Goku while I think about it. He always has and always will.

Anyways more information will come on with what's going on and then I plan on having a Villain appear and force them all to fight again! And just so you all know it'll be one that was earlier on in the series but I'm bringing him to this one here so when I do just know that it didn't happen at the time of the original series. Just so you know.

Review and let me know how you all thought about this chapter! Until next time!


	6. Learning the Scope of Knowledge

Chapter Six

Learning the Scope of Knowledge

"Alright Gohan, this is a simple test that'll show us how smart you are, alright." Bulma explained as she settled a large booklet in front of the toddler. "Just answer any questions that you can, take your time." She stated as Gohan stared at the book with curious eyes, pens and pencils next to him for him to use. "Once you finish this one you'll take a break and do another booklet and then another break and then one more booklet. Okay?" She questioned.

Gohan nodded his head easily at that. "Okay!" The boy stated happily as he opened the book. "I'll finish in no time!" He announced as he began to scan through the pages and then began to fill it out speedily.

Bulma nodded her head and then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where both Saiyan and Namekian were waiting for her "Now we just wait for him to finish that booklet and then I'll get it graded. We'll find out exactly where his intelligence lays for sure." She assured the two as she took a seat on the couch, Vegeta quickly taking a seat next to him. "What did you see when you were sparing with him in the Gravity Chamber?"

Vegeta grunted as he settled down and got comfortable before he spoke. "The boy is fast, agile, and talented, there is no doubt about that. The ferocity that he shows is that of a full blooded Saiyan, no doubt and his instincts are that of a Saiyan as well." Vegeta began as he closed his eyes, going over everything he had noticed of the child. "He does shows the results of being trained by the Namekian and the Buffoon for several years which right now he hasn't been. Not truly at least. He also shows the basics of what a Saiyan child knows instinctually and adds that on when he fights."

He was silent as the two soaked the information up and then looked at the Saiyan prince with frowns on their faces. "He shows the results of being trained by me and Goku?" Piccolo asked for clarification. It was a weird thought especially as Gohan had only been trained by Piccolo until he was seven. He shouldn't show anything from learning from Goku.

Vegeta nodded his head as he opened his eyes. "He does. The more he fought me the more he seemed to remember. As if whatever he learned in the past was only covered by a veil of dust and the more he used it the more dust that fell off and the more he saw what was covered. It was a…strange experience." Vegeta stated calmly with a frown. "The boy seems to remember everything he has learned in the past…at least in the fighting part of things. As if everything that happened did in fact happened despite the wish we made." He explained.

Piccolo nodded his head in understanding while Bulma sat in her seat with her chin in her hand again, obviously deep in thought. "I noticed that as well out in the wilderness. He was clumsily cutting meat up at first and then he was doing it as if he had been doing it for a lifetime a second later. Finding water and berries and tricking that T-rex all seemed to come back to him easily after the first time of seeing them." Piccolo added in with his eyes looking towards the kitchen where Gohan was busily scribbling in the work book.

Bulma looked up at the two as she thought over things with calculating eyes and a speeding mind. "Do you know where Goten and Trunks are at the moment?" She questioned as she looked at the two men.

Vegeta raised a brow at his woman before closing his eyes while Piccolo allowed Vegeta to find the two boys. Despite being close to the two boys Piccolo had a hard time finding them quickly, he could only ever find Gohan in seconds due to their bond. With Vegeta's bond to Trunks he'd be able to find his son and wherever Trunks was normally Goten wasn't too far behind. So Vegeta searched for them before opening his eyes and standing up. "The brats are out at Kakarot's, I'll go and get them." He stated before he walked out of the room.

After Vegeta had left Gohan came running into the room with the book in his hand and wide smile on his face. "I'm done!" Gohan yelled as he held the book out to Bulma, who stared at him speechless after she glanced down at her watch. "That was easy Daddy!" Gohan stated as he turned to Piccolo with a wide smile.

Piccolo smirked at the child and reached over ruffling his hair. "I don't doubt it, you are very smart after all." Piccolo praised easily-something he had learned to do after the Cell Games- before looking back at Bulma. "What now?"

Bulma shook herself out of her astonishment before looking at the clock and then back at Gohan. "I told you that you would have a small break between each one so would you like to take a break before you continue or would you like to work on another one?" She asked with a soft smile on her face, her hands gripping onto the book with a white knuckle grip telling another story.

Gohan looked at her with a tilted head as he thought about that questioned before answering with a smirk. "If it's as easy as the first one then can I do another?" He questioned before looking up at Piccolo. "I can do that, right?"

Piccolo nodded his head while Bulma stood up and led Gohan back to the kitchen. "Of course you can. The same rules apply as last time. Answer as many as you can and take your time. After this one you can either take a break or finish the last one, okay." She said as the little Demi-Saiyan followed behind her.

"Yep, I understand!" Gohan stated and was quickly reseated on the chair with a new book in front of him. "Can I start?" He questioned as he looked up at the woman before him.

Bulma smiled and nodded her head. "Of course, we'll be in there waiting for you to finish alright." She said as she walked out of the room with Gohan already diving into the book.

Once she was seated on the couch again she looked at Piccolo with wide and astonished eyes. "I have a feeling he's going to be done with these books within the hour." She said and then sighed and let her head hit the back of the couch. "Do you have any idea how long it takes an average intelligent being to do these books?" She questioned with a monotone voice.

Piccolo raised a brow at the question before shaking his head and standing up from the couch, becoming uncomfortable with the position. "No I do not, as I do not know the average intelligence for a human." Piccolo informed with a roll of his eyes.

"Hours! It takes an average intelligent person two hours for each booklet but Gohan blew through the first one in twenty minutes! Twenty minutes! That's a new record and if he actually got all the questions right then he'll be a genius!" She informed him as she sat up and threw her arms out wide. "A kid shouldn't be that smart at this age! It just shouldn't be possible for that to happen! He wasn't that smart when he was this age either! I know he wasn't!" She informed him angrily. "What was that wish that Goten made phrased as?"

Piccolo shrugged at that question. "I wasn't there when the wish was made, I was with Gohan, trying to keep him alive long enough for the wish to take effect." He informed stoically as he looked at the kitchen to seen Gohan already half way done with the booklet. Piccolo glanced at the clock and saw that it was only ten minutes in. "You'll have to ask Goten that one."

Bulma rubbed at her face and nodded before looking into the kitchen but from her angle she couldn't see Gohan. "I just don't want him to suffer like he did before he was reverted." She said sorrowfully. "He was always just a brilliant kid and I'm sure he could have done anything he desired after he graduated from collage but Chichi was so insistent that he became a scholar…I don't even think Gohan originally wanted to be a scholar." She sighed out after long moments of silence.

Piccolo nodded his head in agreement but said nothing, instead going back in time in his head and remembering the times where Gohan had told him that he wanted to be an astrophysics' or a veterinarian or a police officer or a writer or even a martial arts instructor. The kid had the talent to do all and even more talents that Chichi had pushed aside to get him to become a scholar instead.

But now that the child was no longer under Chichi's thumb, he could become whatever he wanted. Hell, Piccolo wouldn't even care if Gohan gave up fighting again to become a farmer. As long as the child was happy then the Namekian would be happy as well. "The Harpy will not be able to force him into something he doesn't this time around." Piccolo stated calmly. "He will be allowed to do whatever he wants."

Bulma smiled at the Namekian and nodded her head before sitting straight once more and crossing her legs. "That's good to know." She informed him before an excited squeal came from the kitchen and Gohan came running out once more. Bulma blanched as she looked over at the clock to see that only fifteen minutes had passed this time.

"I'm done!" Gohan stated as he ran towards Bulma and handed her the booklet. "That one was even easier than the first one. I forgot that literature was always easier than math!" HE stated before tilting his head excitedly. "Can I do the next one?" He questioned eagerly. "These are so fun and easy! Can I do the next one? Please, please, please, please!" Gohan begged at the end as he began to bounce up and down excitedly.

Piccolo nodded his head while Bulma stood and picked up the next booklet. "Yes, let's go and get you set up then." She said with a straight face as she led the child into the kitchen once more and had him set up for the third and final time. She left and sat down on the couch before flipping through the booklet quickly, taking in what was written. "His hand writing is perfect and his answers all seem correct." She stated before looking up at the other booklet and grabbing it that one and leafing through it. "His hand writing in this one was sloppy at first but then improved and all the answers seem correct."

Piccolo stared at the woman and waited to see what her point was with all of this muttering. When Bulma just closed the booklets and settled them on her lap to stare at a wall with a blank look he got fed up. "What is the matter woman?" He questioned agitatedly. He didn't want anything else happen to Gohan while he was like this, he didn't want the child to turn to that despicable habit again, and he didn't want his son to suffer under the depression that plagued his mind after the whole Freiza debacle. He wanted Gohan to be happy.

Bulma sucked down a great deal of air and released it before she replied. "I didn't say anything but these booklets are based off of the exams that Gohan took to receive his PhD in his field before. All of the information in here are things a four year old should not know." She explained with pained eyes. "Information that will cause Gohan to grow up faster again, just like the first time."

Piccolo frowned at the information and glanced at the clock. Ten minutes had already passed and Gohan was still working on the booklet. This one must've been harder than the others, at least he hoped. "He will have the knowledge." Piccolo stated as he looked at the blue haired woman. "That doesn't mean we can't help him still be a child by introducing things to him that Goten and Trunks did when they were younger. We could even get him back into drawing like he did when he was a child the first time." Piccolo stated calmly.

Bulma blinked in surprise at the green alien before bursting out in laughter. Piccolo stared in surprise at the woman and was thinking that she had finally gone insane from all of the Saiyans in her life. Not that he could blame her, he would have gone insane if he was surrounded and married to a Saiyan for as long as she was. "Oh my god!" She gasped out several minutes later as she began to calm down some. "Figures it would be an alien that would know what to do!" She said between giggles. "I forget to think simple and small solutions most times instead of going huge like I had to in the past. I'm glad you are here Piccolo or this would be a whole lot harder." She stated happily.

Piccolo smirked down at her from his standing position arrogantly. "Just don't forget that I'm smarter than what some of you think." He stated snarkily.

Bulma chuckled at that and nodded her head in agreement before turning to look at the clock. "This last booklet is science based so it seems he's taking his time on it." She said as she took in the time that had passed. "Twenty five minutes have passed since he started." She explained as she looked towards the kitchen to see Gohan working on what seemed to be the last few pages of the booklet. "He'll be done soon I'm sure." She muttered with a sigh.

Piccolo nodded his head in agreement before doing something he hadn't done since before Gohan had been reverted to a child again. He opened that link that they shared and he welcomed the giddiness and excitement that leaked over from Gohan into him. The boy was obviously enjoying his time being tested at the moment. Piccolo smiled and left the connection open, knowing that Gohan wouldn't notice it for a long while yet.

"Alright so can you sense where Vegeta and the boys are right now?" Bulma questioned as she looked at the Namekian with a tilted head. She was eager and impatient to ask Goten what the wish was and how he had phrased it. She really wanted to know and she had a feeling that once she was told what the wish was she would know exactly what was going on with Gohan. After all, Goten wasn't known for his smarts but for his cute and likable personality that he had gained from Goku. All the brains had gone to Gohan in the end.

Piccolo nodded and closed his eyes as he concentrated on locating Vegeta and the boys. It took him a minute or two but he eventually found all three moving quickly back to Capsule Corp with another close behind. "They're about ten minutes out and their bringing Goku." Piccolo informed as he opened his eyes to stare at the blue haired woman.

Bulma blinked in surprise at that and tilted her head to the side. "If Goku is coming then why didn't they just using Instant Transmission?" She questioned curiously.

Piccolo blinked at that before sighing in irritation. "He most likely forgot that he could even do that." He stated with a deadpanned look at the woman. "He isn't exactly the smartest person in the world after all."

Bulma smiled at that and nodded her head in agreement. "I love the man like a brother but even Yamcha is smarter than he is." She stated calmly. "He'll only ever be a genius in martial arts."

Piccolo nodded his head in agreement and glanced back at the kitchen when he saw movement within. Just in time as Gohan came running into the room with the booklet and a wide smile on his face. "I'm done!" He exclaimed happily as he ran over to Bulma and handed her the last booklet. "That was fun, are there anymore I can do?" He questioned with a tilted head and his tail flicking back and forth behind him.

Bulma shook her head and then reached over and ruffled his hair playfully. "Nope, that's all there is little man. I'm going to get these graded and then I'll tell you how smart you are." She explained easily as she settled the third booklet onto the other two. She would grade them later tonight and inform Piccolo the next day. "What did you think of the tests though Gohan? Where any of them hard for you?" She questioned.

Gohan shook his head still beaming up at her, Piccolo standing behind the little boy now with his brows furrowed. "Nope, they were easy. Though that first booklet was a little confusing at first but then it was really easy. The third one was the funniest one though cause it seemed to combine the first and second booklet together. I didn't know that could happen." He explained before he turned back to Piccolo. "Daddy, I'm hungry, can I get something to eat?" He questioned, even though he had eaten an hour ago.

Piccolo rolled his eyes at the question before looking at Bulma. "I'm sure Bulma has something here you can eat. You must ask her though." He stated firmly.

Gohan nodded his head in understanding. "Ms. Bulma, may I please have something to eat?" He questioned cutely, causing Bulma to coo at him.

"Of course Gohan, come on, let's get you some juice and some cookies. That should tide you over until dinner." She said as she stood up and took Gohan's hand, leading the boy to the kitchen but stopped to look back at Piccolo. "Would you like a glass of water Piccolo, I don't think you had anything earlier when everyone else ate?" She questioned.

Piccolo nodded his head and followed the two into the kitchen just as four figures appeared into the living room and then followed into the kitchen. "Hey mom, you wanted to see us?" Trunks called as Bulma pulled out an apple juice box and then settled cookies onto a plate, sitting Gohan directly in front of the snack at the table.

"Yes, I did." She said as she walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a tall glass and then filled it with water before handing it to Piccolo. She turned to Goten and Trunks as the two took a seat at the table across from the snacking Gohan, Goku and Vegeta stayed standing behind their respective sons. "I wanted to know what the wish you made were phrased as Goten. Can you remember exactly how you phrased them?" She questioned as she stood behind an empty chair while Piccolo stood behind Gohan.

Goten and Trunks both blinked in surprise before looking at each other and then back at Bulma. "Uh, sure, I can do that." Goten said as he furrowed his brows and thought about what he had wished for to save his older brother. "It feels forever ago, I hope I can tell you how I worded it." He spoke aloud as he crossed his arms over his chest and bowed his head as he deepened into thought, trying to remember.

Vegeta scowled down at Goten and refused to admit that he was having trouble remembering as well. He was rather intelligent when he wanted to be but he normally dismissed things that were unimportant and forget about them soon after they happened. A conversation could easily be forgotten as well as a wish.

Trunks on the other hand looked at his friend with a raised brow before turning to his mother. "Goten wished for, and I quote, _'Shenron, I wish for my older brother Gohan to be reverted to the age of four!'_ and then _'I wish for my brother, Gohan, to remember nothing of the people he knew of in life and left only with the feelings he has for them_. _'_ Those were the wishes." Trunks explained before looking back at his father with the same sneer Vegeta would give to someone he presumed a weakling. "Come on dad, don't you remember the conversation we had with Dende about how to make the wish and what would be best?" He questioned in irritation.

Vegeta scowled at his son and whacked him upside the head before slowly nodding his head. "Yes, I remember now." He admitted as he frowned at how he had forgotten on what they had done. Truthfully his son deserved to look at him with that sneer but that didn't mean he would allow the boy to get away with it.

"Wait, Dende was in on this?" Goku questioned with a tilt of his head as he looked down at his son who was looking at Vegeta with a small smirk before he looked at his father with a nod of his head.

"Yeah, he was the one who gave us the idea to take all of Gohan's memories away of just the people and leave only the emotions that he felt for them." Goten explained calmly as he turned back to a carefully listening Gohan who was sipping at his juice with a cookie in a hand. "Hey Gohan, what do you think of me?" He questioned the child.

Gohan looked at the older teen with a tilted head as he took another sip of juice before answering. "I think you're funny and fun. We should play together one day!" He exclaimed with a bright smile.

Goku blinked before bringing the attention onto him by smiling and pointing at himself. "What about me?" He questioned excitedly, remembering how Gohan had loved him as a child.

Gohan looked up at the older Saiyan before frowning and looking over his shoulder towards Piccolo before back at Goku. "I feel like you are a great man and strong as well…" He began and Goku smiled but that disappeared as Gohan continued. "But at the same time I feel like you aren't trustworthy." He stated before looking up at Piccolo again. "I don't like him daddy." He whined, breaking the rather adult like dialect he had before.

Goku frowned at that but didn't say anything as Piccolo reached down and ruffled the child's hair. "That's alright Gohan, I don't much care for him either." He agreed easily, causing Gohan to smile up at his daddy happily.

Bulma spoke up before anyone else could as she looked at the three that had been there for the wish making. "Why didn't you guys tell us that he would remember everything but the people in his life? This could have saved us from wasting time testing him since I'm sure-with all that you've just said- that he has all of his book smarts and fighting experience still in him." She fumed slightly as she glared at the three.

Vegeta just raised a brow at his woman while both Trunks and Goten cowered into their seats as they tried to hide behind the table. Gohan just watched on in amusement and confusion while Goku and Piccolo watched on with their own amused smiles. "We didn't think about it at the time." Goten admitted with a helpless shrug. "It didn't seem important so I didn't mention it at the time." He informed.

Trunks nodded his head along with what Goten had said. "Yeah. We had just wished Gohan back to a kid and then dad made us go and get you and Goten's parents and everything just seemed a mess." Trunks explained as he ran a hand through his hair in irritation and frustration. "Not to mention I was totally freaked out when Piccolo showed us Gohan! He was so small!"

"Still is." Goten said as he sent a small smile to Gohan who scowled.

"I'm not small!" The child exclaimed as his tail waved behind him in anger. "I'm bigger than I was six months ago!" He explained with a firm nod.

Goku couldn't help but laugh at that as he remembered that same response when Gohan had been three, stunning both his parents with the comeback. It had been amusing then and it was amusing now. "Of course you are little man." Goku stated with a chuckle and a nod at Gohan.

Gohan blinked and looked up at Goku and watched the other man intently as he processed the feelings that this man made him go through. They were a confusing myriad of emotions that had him angry, sad, annoyed, happy, and several others that he couldn't quite put a name to. He turned to his daddy with clearly confused eyes.

Piccolo met those eyes and understood instantly what was going on with his child. He smiled and reached down and ruffled Gohan's hair, making it even wilder. "It'll be alright Gohan." He stated calmly as he retracted his hand and looked at Goku. "How about the three of us head back to the mountains and spar?" He questioned as he looked at Goku with confident eyes.

Goku blinked in surprise at the offer and tilted his head, glancing at Gohan and then looking back at Piccolo. He knew what the Namekian was trying to o and he badly wanted to accept the offer. But there was something that had to happen before he did that. "I wouldn't mind, as long as Gohan would like to that is." Goku explained as he looked at the child with gentle eyes. "Would you like to go and spar with your Daddy and me?" Goku questioned.

Gohan looked at the older Saiyan and looked up at Piccolo again before returning his attention back to Goku. He wasn't sure why but he didn't really care what this other man wanted to do as long as he got to be around his Daddy. That's all that really mattered to him at the moment. Not this strange man or the short man next to him. Not the two boys sitting in front of him with sheepish smiles on their faces. Not the woman next to him. All he cared about was his daddy and being with him at the time. "I don't mind. As long as I can fight daddy first!" Gohan exclaimed excitedly as he looked up at Piccolo with adoring eyes.

Piccolo smirked at the little boy and nodded his head in agreement. "Then let's head back to my house!" Goku shouted in excitement, ignoring the rolling eyes of several people in the room.

SC

"So Kami has died has he?" A rather high and scratchy voice questioned from within the dark.

"Yes he has." A kneeling figure said, his spikey white hair styled to stay out of his face and his blue muscle bulging slightly even in his relaxed condition. "The tower has instead been under the command of what seems to be a much younger version of Kami."

Silence fell over the room while the white haired figure and three others stayed kneeling in front of what seemed to be a large throne. The only thing seen on the throne was little feet that didn't even fall over the edge of the seat. "Kami has been replaced by a younger version…it seems that we might have an easier time of taking over than I thought."

"Yes my lord." The white haired man said once more and looked up with a vicious grin on his face. "Shall we take it for you then?"

A chuckle sounded and soon a hand waved at the four kneeling beings. "Yes, take the tower and then release the Black Water Mist onto the Earth. This planet will be mine."

SC

A.N. Shorter than the others but I think I've made my point here. And the real fighting will start here right away. It's going to be awesome that's for sure. So you'll have to figure out what Saga I'm going off of and if you are a fan of DBZ then you'll know exactly which it is, especially with the big hint I threw up there.

Review and tell me what you all thought. Until next time!


	7. Black Water Mist

Chapter Seven

Black Water Mist

"Ha!" Gohan exclaimed as they came out from the instant transmission that had been used on him and his daddy. "That was weird." He stated as he shook his body off from the strange feeling.

"Haha, I know right. It took me quite a while to get used to the feeling of transporting like that." Goku stated as he looked around his property, taking in Chichi's Ki signature from within their house. "My wife is inside Gohan. She shouldn't bother us anytime soon." He explained with a sad smile as he remembered how Chichi had been ignoring him since he had gotten into that argument with her beforehand. She had become depressed and reclusive and Goku allowed it since there really was nothing he could do to fix it.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at that but ignored it otherwise as Gohan just nodded his head in understanding before turning to his daddy. "Can we spar now Daddy?" Gohan questioned eagerly as he hopped on the toes of his feet. "Can we, can we, can we?" He asked quickly and eagerly.

Piccolo raised a brow at the little boy as he began to remove his turban and cape. "What are you supposed to do before you train?" He questioned sternly.

Gohan groaned but began to do his stretches anyways. He knew his daddy was strict about these things and so he wasn't going to fight about it. Besides he really didn't want to pull a muscle like he did a few months back…it had hurt worse than when his daddy had gotten him with a ki blast to the face.

Goku laughed at that as he remembered back when he had to fight with Gohan to do any stretches. The boy had hated them with a passion and it was something that had obviously followed him into this life.

Piccolo just sighed as he knew exactly what Goku was thinking cause it wasn't the first time he had to deal with Gohan trying to skip his stretches. "Get stretching Son. You aren't getting out of them either." Piccolo snarled as he began his own stretches. He wasn't about to pull something and then have to heal it.

Goku pouted but did as told and began his own stretches. "So what do you know how to do Gohan?" He asked the little boy as he touched his toes and then when into lunges.

Gohan was on the ground with his legs spread and reaching out into the middle of them. "Um…a lot." He replied as he tried to think of all he could do. There were things of course he knew but then there were things he didn't. He wasn't sure how to explain what he did know and what he didn't.

"He's got the basics down, along with some advanced moves that he learned on his own." Piccolo cut in as he stretched out his arms and then moved on to do his legs. "We're still working on it so he's learning more each and every spar."

Goku nodded his head as he and Gohan finished stretching and then waited for Piccolo to finish. "So, I think Gohan wanted to spar with you first Piccolo. I'll go ahead and go sit over here and watch, then we can let Gohan rest while you and I have a go, and then Gohan and I will have a go." He decided before looking at the other two. "That sound alright with you?"

Piccolo nodded his agreement while Gohan eagerly squealed his agreement. It was only a second later that Gohan flew at Piccolo and threw a punch that got Piccolo right in the chest. "Come on Daddy, wasn't it you who told me to always be on guard?" The little boy questioned cheekily as he dodged the backhand that Piccolo threw a second later.

"You little brat." Piccolo snarled as he lunged at the little boy that he had been taking care of for almost twenty years now. He had indeed told Gohan that and he was surprised the brat had taken to it just as well as he did last time. He had even used it against Piccolo and now the Namekian was going to go all out and push the little boy…to see where he would go from there.

So without too much holding him back, Piccolo went against Gohan ferociously and faster than the boy could remember his Daddy ever moving before. The Demi-Saiyan realized that quickly that his daddy had been taken it easy on him the last while and now he was truly seeing his father's power…at least a part of it.

"Dodge!" Piccolo shouted as he fired a ki blast straight into the child's stomach that sent him flying backwards into a tree. "You have to remember to dodge! Think ahead of your opponent and predict what they're going to do. That's how you'll stay ahead and dodge anything they throw at you." He stated calmly as Gohan stood back up, his tail waving behind him erratically behind him, showing his irritation.

"Got it." Gohan grunted out as he went to continue attack but stopped at his Daddy's raised hand.

"Take a break. I and Goku will fight for a little bit." Piccolo stated as he turned towards the full blooded Saiyan with a blood thirsty grin. "Come now Son, let's go." He said as he got in a battle stance.

Goku smirked at his friend and rival as he took his own fighting stance as well. "Let's go then." He stated as he shot forward with speed that startled Piccolo at first.

"Been training with King Kai?" Piccolo questioned with a smirk as he blocked multiple punches and then threw his own in there as well.

Goku laughed as he tilted his head enough to avoid being punched in the face. "Yep, he's been letting me go on up and run around on his planet and other things as well. I've even upped my weighted clothing to increase my speed too." He informed before squawking as he leaned for backwards without falling onto his butt, avoiding a kick to the face.

"Hn. It won't help you a whole lot." Piccolo stated with a smirk as he powered up even more and then sped directly at the Saiyan.

Goku squawked again as he dodged to the side as Piccolo went all out on him. "Hey! If we're going to go all out then I'm upping it up some more then!" Goku stated with a smirk as he quickly yelled and went Super Saiyan and then blocked the knee that was heading for his stomach. "Not so fast!" the Saiyan exclaimed as he pushed Piccolo away and then sent waves of ki blasts at the green alien.

Piccolo grunted as he knocked the blasts away or dodged them, not intent on taking on any damage. He then took to the air where he sent out his own ki blasts that neutralized Goku's own. Once all the Ki blasts had settled Piccolo quickly blasted out ki balls all around Goku, confusing the blonde for several seconds. "I think you're missing there Piccolo!" Goku called up with amusement.

Piccolo smirked at that as he finished setting up his attack before spreading his arms out around him. "Not quite Goku! Hell Zone Grenade!" He exclaimed and then slammed his hands together which caused the ki blasts hanging around Goku to slam towards the man.

Goku gasped in horror as he threw his arms up in front of his face and curled his legs inwards, protecting his face and his innards the best he could.

Gohan watched the spar with wide eyes and taking in the techniques, abilities, and power of both men. He gulped as he watched his daddy slam his Hell Zone Grenade into Goku and then sighed as he watched Goku come out of that with small abrasions and his clothes slightly torn. "Coulda warned me that we were going to use our powerful attacks." Goku grunted out as he unfolded and glared at Piccolo.

The Namekian just smirked before he flew back down to Goku and began trying to punch the man once more. Goku kept up with the flurry of attacks and blocked, dodged, and returned attacks as well. He wasn't going to stay back if Piccolo was going to be vicious about this spar.

"Never underestimate what an opponent will do and never hold back when you know they're stronger than you." Piccolo boomed out. Goku frowned in confusion as he pushed himself away from Piccolo to catch his breath.

"Who are you talking to?" Goku questioned. Piccolo raised a brow at the man and tilted his head in a direction that Goku quickly followed. He blinked at the eager looking Gohan standing off to the side. "Ah." Goku said before suddenly disappearing and reappearing behind Piccolo, kicking him in the back viciously. "Always expect the unexpected." Goku stated with a cheeky grin as he watched Piccolo stand up from the ground.

The Namekian growled and seemed to want to fly forward and attack but stopped and turned towards Gohan. "Would you like to take your turn to fight Son, Gohan?" Piccolo asked grimly as his eye twitched with clear irritation.

Gohan looked at Piccolo with excitement and nodded his head before flying over and landing in front of Goku in a fighting stance. Goku smiled at that and went to release his Super Saiyan form but stopped when Gohan was on him in a second.

The Saiyan was surprised to find that he was having problems keeping up with the little boy, even in his Super Saiyan form. "You're fast." Goku grunted out as he blocked an elbow and then a knee and then a foot and then a fist. He was having trouble keeping up with the moves.

Piccolo himself could only watch in amazement as Gohan moved quicker than he was only minutes before. His power had also increased in only minutes and Piccolo wasn't sure where it was coming from at all…it was confusing and it had him slightly worried as well. No child should improve that fast this soon.

Goku gasped as a kick slammed through his defenses and into his face. It sent him stumbling and he was forced to look through one eye as his cheek swelled up from the hit. 'Where did all this power come from?' Goku wondered as he looked over a heavily panting Gohan critically before his eyes widened in surprise.

Onyx eyes flashed teal.

Raven hair flashed gold.

Gohan was trying to turn Super Saiyan.

SecondChance

"Ah it's such a beautiful day Mr. Popo." Dende said as he took in a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Yes it is Dende." Mr. Popo agreed from where he was watering his flowers happily. "IT couldn't be a more perfect day."

"Oh I disagree." A voice said from behind the black skinned genie. "It could be so much better." Mr. Popo whipped around and stared at the four figures that framed the entrance of the Lookout Tower building.

"What are you doing here?" Dende questioned cautiously as he looked at the group while Mr. Popo instantly stood in front of the young Namekian. "How can we help you?"

"Ah, the little Kami wants to know what he can do to help us." The shortest of the group cooed, his long blonde furry scarf trailing on the ground while a brown hat sat on his head. His read skin signaled that he wasn't from this planet originally.

"Hehe, if only he knew exactly what sort of help we really need." The tallest of the group said, his bull like horns surrounded by long crimson hair. He too was obviously not from this planet and neither were the other two of the group.

"We are here to take the tower for our lord." A just as tall man spoke, his spiky brown hair trailing down his back while a hat on his head held it out of his face. His skin purple and looked as if he was dead due to the shade.

"Yes, our lord will become the new guardian of the Earth and there is nothing you can do to stop him." The final person said, his white hair spiked up and reminding Dende slightly of Goku's own hair style. His skin was blue and he was of medium build.

All four wore uniforms that reminded Dende of the Saiyans' uniforms that Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta had worn on Planet Namek. It was all rather strange to see the four wearing them, even though the white haired one wore a white cape to go with his. "I don't know who your lord is but I cannot hand over Guardianship of the Earth to him." Dende stated as calmly as possible.

"I see…that you're just as stubborn as the old Kami was." A high squeaky voice said from within the Lookout Tower. "You won't have a choice in the matter as I've already have you where I want you." A figure appeared from the dark hidden by a white cloak and hood. "The Earth will be mine…I have waited long enough for it and no one will stop me now." He flipped the hood off of his head to reveal who he was.

Dende just stared at the little blue elf like creature while Mr. Popo gasped in horror. "It couldn't be!" He exclaimed as he spread his arms wide to block Dende even more. "Garlic Jr! I thought you were sealed away forever in the Dead Zone!"

"Garlic Jr? Who's that?" Dende questioned as he looked at Garlic in curiosity and wariness.

"Garlic Jr. is the son of Garlic, a once upon time contender for Guardian of the Earth. He was Kami's rival back then but wasn't chosen due to the darkness in his heart." Mr. Popo explained with a tremble in his voice. "His father then tried to raise demons to take over the earth but was stopped and sealed away with the demons he had raised. Garlic Jr. tried to do the same seventeen years ago. Except Goku and Piccolo stopped him and sent him into the Dead Zone."

Dende blinked at that as he looked back at the little blue man. "The Dead Zone…isn't it supposed to be impossible to get out of there once your inside?" He questioned Mr. Popo, wondering just how powerful this Garlic Jr. was.

"Hehehe, that's right." Garlic Jr said before pointing up at the sky. Dende and Mr. Popo looked up and saw a red shining dot slowly moving across the sky. "The Makyo Star is traveling closely to the Earth at the moment and it's given me unimaginable strength to break out of the Dead Zone. I won't waste this chance to take over the Earth either. Spice Boys…you know what to do." He said and quickly turned and left into the building just as the Spice Boys leapt at the Guardian and Genie.

Second Chance

Chichi sighed as she finished the dishes from that morning. It had been a long day…a long year…a long life. She felt older than she was and it didn't help that a few months ago she found several gray hairs and now they were streaking her once glossy black hair. She was also fighting crow's feet and wrinkles that were starting to overtake her looks.

She knew what the cause of them were, of course she did, but that didn't mean she could do anything about it. Especially since Goku had shouted at her that time months ago. Since then she had been thinking on what he husband had told her…more or less shouted at her to tell the truth…all of it was true though. Everything Goku had told her had been nothing but the truth.

It was something she had thought on for a long time and something she knew he was right about. She tended to open her mouth before thinking and that had caused so many problems she saw now that she looked back. Especially with Gohan…just a little boy who had to listen to her spout about how the aliens that came to Earth were monsters and how that giant green man was a demon as well…a good portion of the people Gohan knew were aliens and he himself had alien blood in his veins.

To think that she had been calling her little boy a monster to his face all of this time…without meaning to she had done damage to him and most likely had truly contributed to his downward spiral into self-mutilation and suicide.

Chichi stifled a sob as she wiped her hands on her apron and moved to go into the living room and work on some knitting, a pastime she had taken up to give herself a break from actual housework, but stopped when movement out in the yard caught her attention.

The housewife looked out the window and gasped as she recognized the three figures on her lawn. She gulped a moment later as she turned and walked out the kitchen door that led outside instead of the living room. She made sure that none of them saw her walk out and stayed far enough away where she wouldn't be noticed but she could still watch.

Gohan was battling Piccolo at the moment and was doing so with a huge smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye that Chichi hadn't seen since she had forced him to quit training. Not even marrying Videl or the news of Pan could bring that sparkle fully back. She watched as Gohan took punches and gave them back, as he dodged and tried to land a hit on Piccolo, and then as he was knock backwards finally.

Chichi gulped as Piccolo and Goku went at it but her eyes soon went towards the little boy sitting off to the side. Her baby was watching eagerly with his tail flipping back and forth behind him in his excitement and he looked about ready to burst with his excitement.

He was the perfect picture of Gohan when he was just a child the first time around. Happy and carefree, eager to train, play, and please his father and mentor. Chichi forgot what Gohan had looked like with excitement shining in his eyes and a healthy happy glow emitting from his very being. Her son hadn't had that since the Cell games but Piccolo's son seemed to be holding onto it strongly.

Chichi just barely kept the sobs at bay and continued to watch the group battle and then watched in horror and wonder as Gohan tried to go Super Saiyan at the age of four…technically he was older but he was at the age of four now. "Oh Gohan." Chichi said just as Piccolo shouted at the boy.

SC

"Gohan! Stop!" Piccolo shouted in horror and worry as he felt pain begin to drift over from his link with the boy. It was obvious the power was too much too soon. He had to stop him before he did too much damage to himself.

Gohan instantly stopped and fell to the ground with a loud thump. He didn't move and all Goku and Piccolo could do for several seconds was stare at the little boy on the ground. "Gohan!" It wasn't either males that shouted but a female and before either could do anything, Chichi had the little boy in her arms and running back towards the house. "We need to get him inside now!" Chichi exclaimed.

Goku blinked as he was soon the last one left standing in the field as he watched Piccolo follow his wife inside. "What just happened?" He questioned as he went to follow but stopped as he noticed a black wave of something in the air heading towards him. "I don't think I want to know what that is." He said as he instantly flew towards the house.

Piccolo was inside the kitchen with Chichi, holding Gohan in his arms as Chichi washed the little boy's face with a washcloth. "What's wrong with him?" Chichi asked as she ran the cloth over Gohan's now slightly warm forehead and cheeks. "He's getting warm much too fast."

Piccolo frowned at the information as he looked down at the little red cheeks of the boy he had sworn to protect. "His power…it was too much for him too soon. They should have wished for his power to be locked away until he was older." He stated calmly just as Goku burst through the door.

"We've got to get out of here now." He exclaimed as he slammed the door behind him.

"What, why?" Chichi questioned as she settled the rag onto Gohan's forehead and then looked at Goku. "What's going on Goku?"

Goku shook his head as he quickly closed the windows in the house all over and then ran back over to Chichi and Piccolo. "I don't know for sure but there's this smug heading this way and I'm not getting a good vibe about it." He explained quickly. "Now grab hold and let's go!" He exclaimed as he held out his hands to the two.

Piccolo and Chichi didn't waste any time as both grabbed a hold of the Saiyan's hands and the three disappeared as the black mist washed over the house and seeped into it.

"The Lookout Tower?" Chichi questioned as she looked around hesitantly. "Why did you bring us up here?"  
Goku breathed deeply in relief as he realized that his gambit had paid off, there was no black mist up here to get them. "It was a hunch, I though the Lookout would be took high up to be affected by the mist. Looks like I was right." He explained happily.

"But something else is wrong here." Piccolo growled out as he handed the still passed out little boy over to Chichi and stood in front of her, taking in the damage the lookout tower was in. Destroyed trees, broken tiles, torn up flowers, and even holes in the building. "Hold onto Gohan, Goku and I are going to have to fight." He stated as four figures made themselves known from atop the Lookout Tower building.

"Ha, looks like we weren't hidden for too long." A white haired male spoke with a chuckle. "He sensed us almost immediately."

"No kidding. I thought he'd be like that other weakling we took care of not too long ago." The purple skinned one stated next. "What do you think Spice, will he be stronger than that weakling?"

"I don't know Vinegar, maybe Salt will know." Spice replied with a smirk on his rather dashing face.

"Looks as weak as the last one Spice. Should be easy enough to dispose of." The little red man laughed out wickedly as his eyes landed behind the two fully grown men. "Look, the boy and woman would be the easiest to destroy as well. Don't you agree Mustard?"

The bull horned one laughed eagerly as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah! You can have those two Salt." He offered with his own wicked smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Goku shouted out as he got into a fighting stance, ready to defend or attack at a moment's notice. "Where's Dende and Mr. Popo?" He questioned angrily.

"Why they're right inside." Spice said with a small wave towards the entrance of the building, a smirk on his face. "They're keeping our Lord company at the moment."

"Your lord?" Piccolo ground out as he tried to look into the lookout building's entrance, trying to see who would dare take over the Lookout Tower and take the Guardian of the Earth hostage. "Who might that be exactly?"

"That would be me." Both Goku and Piccolo's eyes were instantly riveted on the diminutive form that appeared at the entrance, hood covering their face but both of his hands held in front of him held two globes of glass that held two very familiar faces.

"Dende! Mr. Popo!" Goku shouted and then glared at the small form. "Let them go now!" HE shouted out in agitation.

The form chuckled before tossing the cloak back and out of his face easily. "I don't think so Goku."

"Garlic Jr.!" Piccolo and Goku shouted out together before both became even more on guard.

"How did you get out of the Dead Zone!?" Piccolo questioned.

Garlic chuckled as he looked at the two with a pompous air to him. "That would be thanks to the Makyo star that is flying close to the Earth at the moment." He explained as he looked up to where the star was shining brightly. "The Equal Equinox happened and luckily for me the Makyo Star was allowed to shine brightly and give out dark energy that bathed the Earth. It also allowed the darker spirits and demons on the earth to roam freely and release even more power. I used that power to break out and then came here." He continued before shaking the globes in his hands.

"So that's how you did it." Piccolo said angrily. "What's with the Mist surrounding the Earth then?" He questioned next.

"Yeah, that stuff came out of nowhere." Goku added in angrily.

"That would be the Black Water Mist." The little man stated happily.

"The Black Water Mist?" Goku asked confusedly. "Sounds like a bad type of sports drink."

Garlic frowned at that before smirking again. "The Black Water Mist is a special type of liquid that once released, allows a person's darkest side to come out and take over. They will tear and destroy apart anything and everything that isn't under the influence of the water…and once twenty four hours are up it cannot be reversed by anything."

"Not even the sacred water will be able to reverse it! You have to get the Sacred Water!" Mr. Popo shouted out from his globe.

"Shut up you." Garlic snarled as he shook the little globe. "It doesn't matter anyways. They'll never be able to get it and release it back down onto the Earth. The planet belongs to me and all that's left to do is to destroy the two of you…and that brat." He growled out.

"Shall we take care of them for you then My Lord?" Spice questioned eagerly, obviously happy to take on the opponents in front of him.

"Yeah, can we? Can We?" Mustard begged as he prepared himself to leap out and attack at the moment while the others laughed in their own eagerness.

Garlic Jr. paused for a long moment in thought before he smirked and nodded his head. "Yes, attack and destroy Spice Boys. Leave none of them alive." He stated as he turned and walked back into the lookout.

"Yes. Alright boys, let's get started." Spice stated he waved out his hand. "You heard Lord Garlic, destroy them…including the woman and the boy."

Piccolo growled as he looked back at Chichi, Gohan still passed out in the woman's hold with his face red with fever. He couldn't let Gohan be hurt, not from this, not from Garlic Jr. and his thirst for revenge. He quickly looked back forward as the Spice Boys began to move towards them. "Goku, you can take two of them while I take the other two." Piccolo informed steadily as he prepared himself to attack.

Goku nodded his head in agreement, also intent on protecting his wife and son. "You got it Piccolo. Let's do this before it gets too much worse." He frowned as he looked towards where Garlic Jr. stood watching them with a smirk. "We'll have to take out Garlic after we take these four out as well." He added in.

"I know." The Namekian grunted as he remembered the last time they had battled the little elf like creature. "Don't forget that he's immortal."

"I know." Goku replied and with that the two leapt into battle, ready to protect their son and Goku's wife.

SecondChance

"So…what do you think happened?" Goten asked as he came out from the cave that he and Trunks had been hiding in, a brown messenger back slung over his shoulder with five Dragonballs held inside.

"No clue, but that black smug had something to do with it." Trunks replied as he took a drink from his canteen. "Think we should go and see if we can find some of the others and see what's going on?" He questioned.

"Probably a good idea." Goten replied as he looked down into the forest, only to gulp in horror at what he saw. "Trunks…you might want to see this." He called over to his friend.

Trunks blinked at the sudden tremble in his friend's voice. "What is it?" Trunks questioned as he walked over, only to freeze in horror at what he was seeing.

Animals upon animals attacking the forest…trees, rocks, anything they could get at were being torn apart and all the animals had glowing purple eyes with sharp fangs and claws. "The animals…they're….they've gone crazy." Goten muttered in horror.

Trunks could only nod before blinking in surprise and looking up towards the sky. "Goten…do you feel that?"

Goten nodded his head as he too looked up. "That's the Lookout Tower…that's my dad and Piccolo…I wonder what's going on."

"Let's go find out." Trunks stated as he turned super and took off into the sky.

Goten nodded his agreement before turning Super and following a moment later. 'Hold on Dad, Piccolo, mom, Gohan…we're on our way.' Goten thought as he and Trunks soared through the air as quickly as possible. They had no time to waste and both could feel the storm that was brewing faster than either could believe.

SecondChance

A.N. So we're getting into the Garlic Saga of this story here and the more I read the more I like. I can't wait to really get Goku and Piccolo fighting again, especially against Garlic Jr. which was technically their first team up in the DBZ Movies and all. It was actually one of my most favorite movies and Second Favorite Saga of the DBZ franchise. So to actually write about it is like a dream come true.

Anyways review and tell me what you all think! I can't wait to hear what you all think about this chapter!


	8. The Dead Zone

Chapter Eight

The Dead Zone

"So…two for you and two for me?" Goku asked as he looked at the Spice Boys, trying to figure out which ones he would take on.

"Sounds about right." Piccolo said with a smirk as he prepared for the battle even though there was worry for the child behind him picking at his mind relentlessly. "They should be easy to defeat after all of these years of training."

"No kidding. We don't want to waste time so we should go all out right away." Goku decided seriously as he shot into Super Saiyan two.

"I agree." Piccolo said as he powered up all the way as well. "Don't waste time, just take them out and then head for Garlic Jr. We need to get Dende and Popo away from him so that they can find the Sacred Water."

"Got it." Goku stated as eh disappeared in a flash with Piccolo right behind him.

"Where'd they go?" Salt questioned hesitantly as he looked around.

"I don't know." Spice said as he watched his surroundings with just as much wariness. "Be on guard they could be anywhere." He stated just as a fist slammed into his face.

"Better pay more attention." Goku said as he disappeared again.

"Spice!" Vinegar shouted only to have a knee slam into his stomach and threw him across the floor of the lookout.

"Worry about yourself." Piccolo stated as he disappeared again as well.

"They're fast." Salt ground out as he just barely avoided a kick to the head only to be slammed into the ground with a punch to the head.

"No kidding." Mustard agreed just as he was sent flying with a punch to the stomach. "How are we going to take these guys on when we can't even see where they are?" He questioned as he struggled up onto his feet.

"All of you buffoons are useless." Garlic Jr. stated with a sigh. "Try sensing their kai you dimwits, do as you were taught." He ordered with a snarl on his face. "Take in the energy from the ghouls as well, that should give you a power boost."

"Got it." Spice shouted as he stood up tall and shouted to the sky, his muscles bulged slightly as more power gathered into his core. Mustard, Salt, and Vinegar all did the same thing before smirking at each other once they were done. "Now we should be able to take them." Spice stated before he disappeared from view.

With that they disappeared and shockwaves began to appear as Piccolo and Goku were forced to block more attacks instead of handing them out like candy. "They definitely got faster and stronger." Goku said as he began to pant heavily.

"We'll have to up the power again." Piccolo stated as calmly as he could. "We don't have time to waste and these fools are getting in our way."

"Got it." Goku stated as he jumped away and yelled out and released his full power and shot into Super Saiyan Three, his hair elongating and his brow pushing forwards. "Now it's your end for sure." He stated as he disappeared and his fist appeared through Spice's stomach.

"What…but…how?" He asked as stared down at the fist that was in his stomach, blood pouring out of his mouth as the internal damage registered in his brain and body all at once.

"I was trying to let you live but you're in our way." Goku stated sadly before pulling his arm out and allowing the white haired demon to fall to the ground to die where he laid.

"No! Spice!" Salt shouted before he growled and powered up fully and then charged up a ki attack. "Take this!" He shouted as he released the attack directly at the golden warrior. Goku deflected the attack like it was a gnat before disappearing and reappearing behind the little red behind and blasting him with a Ki blast in return. Only Goku's attack disintegrated the being before he could even blink.

Piccolo caught a fist from Vinegar before he threw the being high into the air and blasted him with a Special Beam cannon that pierced the browned haired monster's stomach.

"You'll pay for that." Mustard yelled as he rushed forward to slam his fist into the Namekian's face but was dodged and then kicked away. "No!" He yelled as a blast slammed into him and disintegrated him before he could even try to dodge.

"That was easy." Goku sighed as he released his SS3 form and fell into SS2, glaring at Garlic Jr. with hard eyes. "Think we should attack him together?" He questioned as the little imp growled at them, standing to his feet.

"Probably. He's immortal after all." Piccolo stated calmly as he rolled his neck and shoulders, loosening up somewhat to get rid of the strain from dealing with the weaklings from before. "We'll have to try and find a way to get to Dende and Popo without him destroying them or noticing."

"That should be easy enough." Goku said with a smile as two figures flew onto the top of the Lookout and a familiar blonde head peeked from behind a pillar where Garlic Jr. couldn't see her.

Piccolo smirked as well as he got into his fighting stance and prepared to attack head on. "Tell them the plan and then join me. I'm not sure how long I can distract him on my own." Piccolo stated before he flew at the miniature imp that was flying to him rapidly.

"Don't think you'll be able to defeat me so easily." Garlic said as he came to a stop in midair before shouting out into the air.

Piccolo came to an instant stop himself as he watched in horror as the imp grew into his giant form, muscles bulging and a dark purple aura surrounded his form, depicting the power that he had. "Shit." He muttered as he stared in horror.

"Haha, now you show the fear that so rightfully belongs on your face." Garlic said as he laughed manically before his laughter came to a vicious smirk. "Now you die." Garlic then seemed to disappear, startling Piccolo with wide eyes. "Did you really think I was going to be as weak as those puppets?" Garlic's voice echoed from behind the Namekian.

Piccolo whipped around to defend but was unable to as a fist slammed into his stomach and sent him flying towards the Lookout Building. "Fast." Piccolo mumbled as he climbed out of the wreckage of the Lookout. "Get to Dende and Popo, release them from their prison while we distract ugly." Piccolo said as he glanced at the Android.

"Why do you get to have all the fun?" 18 asked as she looked out towards Garlic.

"Because I wasn't knocked out by the henchmen." He replied back as he stood up just in time to block a punch from Garlic. "Now go!" Piccolo ordered as he rammed himself into the stomach in front of him that forced Garlic away from the building and 18.

"You two are going to protect Chichi and Gohan." Goku said from the other side of the Lookout as Garlic began to move towards them. "If it starts to look hairy I want you to fuse and jump in but until then stay here with these two."

"Got it dad." Goten stated with a thumbs up. "We'll keep Gohan and Mom safe, no worries." He stated as he looked over to his best friend.

"Yeah we got this. Go take care of the imp." Trunks said next as he shot into a super Saiyan, Goten right behind him.

"Thanks kids." Goku said just as a fist slammed into the side of his head and sent him flying.

Garlic smirked triumphantly for a second before his eyes landed onto the two teenage Saiyans in front of him. "You look like Goku, but that brat there…" Garlic's gaze flickered to the feverish Gohan and then back to the teens. "He is the only son of Goku. I remember that as he was the one who sent me into the Dead Zone."

"Wow, this guy is way back on the times." Trunks stated as he prepared to fight.

"Well yeah, I remember Gohan telling me about him." Goten stated next. "Garlic Jr. is some bad guy that kidnapped when he was a kid a long time ago. That was back when Gohan was like two or three." He explained quickly as he snickered at Garlic Jr. "Guy got sent into some zone by a toddler."  
"What! Seriously? That is so lame!" Trunks laughed as Goten burst out in his own loud laughter as well.

"Silence!" Garlic yelled as he went to slam his fists into the two giggling boys but was stopped when a tanned fist slammed into his side and sent him into a green foot that slammed from above and sent him into the ground.

"There is no touching of my boys." Goku growled out as he glared at the imp angrily.

"I'll have to agree with Goku." Piccolo growled angrily. "Stay away from the kids. We're your opponents."

Garlic growled low in his throat as he looked at the two from where he laid. "Then I'll have to destroy you two and then destroy them." He stated as he stood up with a growing smirk appearing on his face. "Or maybe I'll make you watch as I tear them limb from limb."

With that he disappeared from view and reappeared behind Goku, slamming the Saiyan hard in the head with the heel of his foot. "Fast." Goku grunted from where he had landed against the ground. "Piccolo, we'll have to work together to take him down."

"Yeah, I got that." The Namekian grunted as he dodged a rapid paced attack. "Don't forget he's immortal as well thanks to that wish." He reminded.

"Oh yeah, he is that huh." The Saiyan slammed into Garlic's side and sent the giant imp flying off to the side and to Piccolo.

"He is. So all we can do is keep him busy while 18 gets Dende and Popo." With that Piccolo dodged underneath a punch but got a knee slammed into his gut.

SecondChance

18 moved swiftly and quietly from her place behind the pillar. She knew that those weaklings weren't all that strong but when they had teamed up against her like they had…she growled low in her throat at remembering the damage she had taken.

It was also luck that she wasn't affected by the mist like her husband and daughter had been. That or the fact that she was an android and so didn't really need oxygen as much as the others if at all. So she hadn't been affected and had flown directly to the Lookout Tower to find out why her family and friends had turned into crazy beasts.

That's when she had been attacked by the four jerks had ambushed her as soon as she had landed and then thrown off like some sort of trash. She had woken just in time to find Goku and Piccolo fighting the imp and the four jerks had been taken care of already.

That had irked her more than she would ever let anyone know about. At this point though she had a mission and she would do it. Besides, if releasing Dende could save her family then she would do just that.

"You two make cute little snow globes." She stated with a smirk.

"Release us quickly 18!" Dende shouted as he fidgeted. "We must get the sacred water to the portal underneath the tower. If we don't the Black Water Mist will be permanent."

"Got it, so how do I release you two?" She questioned with a raised brow.

"Just pop the tops and that will release us from our prisons." Mr. Popo informed.

18 nodded and quickly popped the tops and smoke poured out and reformed into the two Lookout residents. "Alright, now that you're free you need to go and reverse what that imp has done. We'll hold him off while you go and do that. So go now!" 18 commanded and watched as the two disappeared deep into the Lookout.

"Now to go and help the others." With that she disappeared outside to fight Garlic Jr.

SecondChance

"How much longer do you think this is going to take?" Trunks questioned as he watched the battle in front of him dispassionately.

"No clue." Goten replied, sitting Indian style on the ground. "Though from what Gohan told me, this guy is immortal. There's no killing him at all."

"Just what we need. An immortal imp bent on world domination." Trunks sighed in agitation before glancing over his shoulder. "Speaking of Gohan though, he's not looking all that good right now."

"Your right." Goten agreed as he turned around to look at his mother and brother. "What happened to him mom?" He questioned as he stood up and walked over to them.

"He tried to go all golden and sparkly when he was fighting your father and that green monster." She explained as she worriedly wiped the little boy's forehead of sweat. "He's broken out in this fever since and we haven't had time to get it to go down because of this whole mess."

Goten nodded his head in understanding before getting a determined look on his face. "Here, give him to me mom, I think I know what I can do to help him."

"What exactly could you do in the middle of a battle to help the squirt?" Trunks questioned snidely. "Sing him a lullaby and hope that he stays asleep?"

Goten rolled his eyes as Gohan was handed over to him reluctantly. "No, it's something that Gohan did for me when I was a kid. Mostly when I was sick as a child and I was being too fussy to calm down." The teenager floated into the air in imitation of Piccolo when he went to meditate, Gohan on his lap curled up into a little ball. "I'm going to focus my Ki to surround us and hopefully help bring his temperature down and give him some energy. I'll have to concentrate so keep most of the ruckus away from us if you can."

"Can you even do what you just said? It sounds more like something Gohan had the skills for and not you." Trunks stated as he looked at his friend skeptically. "I don't know if I should even trust you with something like this since you can hardly focus in math class let alone meditation."

Goten scowled before shaking his head and taking a deep breath. "It doesn't matter. We have to bring his temperature down somehow and this is the only why I can think of. So unless you have any better plans than just make sure nothing happens while I concentrate. "

"Fine. Just don't screw up and blow the two of you up." He stated as he turned back to the battle just in time to catch a blonde haired Android to the face. "Great." Trunks stated from where he laid just beside Goten. "I had no idea you were even here 18."

"I got here before the rest of you lazybones ever did." She stated as she got off of the boy she had once tried to kill in another time.

"And then you did what…take a nap while Goku and Piccolo fought against the imp?" He snapped back at her with a scowl.

Eighteen only scowled more fiercely before she joined back onto the fight against Garlic, slamming a foot into the immortal's head that sent him skidding along the ground. "Geez, she's in a bad mood." Trunks muttered annoyed as he sat up and watched the battle, ready to jump to his feet and protect his friend if need be.

"I would be too." Chichi stated, startling the Briefs heir at her sudden input. "Garlic had his lackeys attack me and Gohan back when he was four the first time. I'd be out there fighting if I thought I'd be of any use." She stated calmly with her hands held in front of her chest.

Trunks blinked in surprise before nodding his head. "You used to be a martial artist too, back in the days right?" Trunks questioned as he looked at her and then back to the battle ground.

"Yes. Long before I met Goku, I was trained in the martial arts by my father who was taught by that old Pervert Roshi. I wasn't the strongest by far but I was skilled in my own rights and able to protect myself against normal beings. I only began to lose when people like Goku and Piccolo began to appear."

"Huh…" Trunks muttered as Goku slammed a fist into Garlic's stomach only to have clutched hands slammed into his and then Piccolo slamming a fist into Garlic's face that sent the imp backwards. "So…would that make you the strongest human on earth back then?"

Chichi laughed at that as she shook her head. "Oh goodness no. Not even close to that." She stated with a small smirk on her face as she readied herself to shock the teenager greatly. "Despite anything your father may say, Krillin will always be the strongest human on Earth, guaranteed."  
"What! That baldy Police man is the strongest human!? No way!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes he is." Chichi said with a decisive nod of her head. "Tien and Yamcha are powerful in their own rights and while Tien trains continually, he's still no match for Krillin who has natural talent and ability." She explained calmly and was about to say something else when she screamed in horror and Trunks was up and in front of her and Goten in an instant.

Just in time to catch a giant blue fist to the face. "Trunks!" Chichi screamed as the teen went careening off of the tower and into the black water mist.

"Now to take care of the brats." Garlic growled as he went to slam Goten in the head with his fists clutched together high above his head. But paused as a foot slammed into his stomach.

"Stay away from my boys!" Chichi hollered angrily as she got into a fighting stance, ready to defend the two boys she had carried and raised with all of her love.

Garlic could only laugh in amusement at the human woman. "What do you think you can do you pitiful human. I've already defeated Goku and Piccolo!" He exclaimed as he stepped out of her way just enough to see the two knocked out figures of said fighters.

Chichi gasped before a fierce scowl fell on her face. "You may have taken the men out but that still leaves us women." She stated with a smirk as Garlic went flying sideways away from her and her boys. "Nice hit Eighteen." Chichi complimented as the blonde android landed in front of her.

"Thanks but that monster isn't going to stay down. Goku said he's immortal and he's incredibly powerful as well. I think he might even be more powerful than Buu is." She explained quickly as Garlic came flying back towards them. "I need to distract him a while yet, can you go and wake the two numbskulls up at the same time?"

Chichi nodded her head in agreement as she took off towards Goku first, determined to wake the man up while Eighteen distracted Garlic the best she could. Goten and Gohan were left defenseless at the edge of the lookout.

"Come on Goku, you need to get up and beat that monster." Chichi stated as she got on her knees and began shaking the man vigorously. The only reaction she got out of it was Goku's head rolling back and forth. "Come on Goku! You need to help Eighteen!" She shouted out in a frenzy, shaking harder, but she still got no reaction from the Saiyan. "IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW SON GOKU, YOU WILL NOT GET A SINGLE PIECE OF FOOD FROM ME FOR A MONTH!" She shouted out with a slap to Goku's cheek.

"What! No food! But Chichi!" Goku shot up as he looked at he looked at his wife with wide puppy dog eyes.

"No time Goku! You have to take care of Garlic!" Chichi returned as she pointed at the imp just as he sent the android flying away from him with a hard back hand.

"Oh right!" Goku exclaimed as he shot to his feet and returned to Super Saiyan Two and slammed into the immortal with all the speed and strength of a freight train. "I hope you didn't count me down and out just yet!"

Chichi nodded her head before quickly getting to her feet and running over to Piccolo. She had to wake him up but she wasn't sure how she was going to do it. So she went the first option for when she has to wake anyone up. "Come on Piccolo! Wake up!" Chichi shouted as she shook the green monster roughly. "You need to get up now and deal with the blue monster!" She shouted angrily.

"Quit shouting woman." Piccolo grumbled as he began to move onto his knees. "That horrible screech of yours could wake the dead." He muttered as he rubbed at his head and then growled as he glared at where Garlic was fighting Eighteen and Goku.

"Yeah well, it got you up at least. Now go and fight that demon." Chichi ordered sternly. "I'll go back and protect Goten and Gohan. You need to help Goku fight the monster." With that she ran back towards her two sons before standing in front of them.

Piccolo meanwhile got back onto his feet and then flew at Garlic Jr. and slammed his foot into the immortal's side, sending him flying off to the side and straight into Goku's fist. "Good pitch there Piccolo!" Goku cheered happily as Eighteen slammed her own fist into the beasts head. "Home Run!" Goku cheered as he waved his arms in the air excitedly.

"We need a way to keep him down or we aren't going to last much longer." Piccolo stated tiredly as he watched the blue imp stand back up and swiping at Eighteen. The blonde android moved out of the way and quickly landed next to Goku and Piccolo. "Any ideas at all?"

"I don't have any." Goku stated while Eighteen shook her head. "Think we can trick him into doing what he did last time?" He questioned several seconds later.

"That could be the most genius thing you have ever said Son." Piccolo stated with a smirk as he turned back towards Garlic.

"Thanks!" Goku chirped as he smiled happily.

"The only thing now is to figure out how to make him open up the Dead Zone so we can blast him into it." Piccolo stated next.

"The Dead Zone? What is that?" Eighteen questioned as she looked at the two stronger fighters. "And could they have come up with a better name for it than the Dead Zone?"

"The Dead Zone can only be summoned by the truly powerful demons and there is normally no escaping it. Eternal darkness wherever you look and no contact can be made within or outside of it." Piccolo explained calmly as he watched Garlic Jr. Standing where he was, visibly shaking with rage at this point. "He was trapped in it once already but managed to escape due to the power of the Makyo Star. If we can get him back in it then it could a millennia before he could escape again if ever."

"How did you guys manage to get him into that place to begin with?" She questioned next with a curious frown.

Both Piccolo and Goku blanched at the question as they remembered exactly who had knocked the demented imp into the Dead Zone in the first place.

"Hehe, well see, funny story…" Goku said nervously while Piccolo sweat dropped.

"It doesn't matter anyways. We need to get him to open the gate to the Dead Zone but to do that we need to anger him." Piccolo explained just as Garlic roared.

"I've had enough of you fools!" He roared before he threw his hands into the air and screamed with all that he had. "Open now! The Dead Zone!"

"That was easy." Eighteen deadpanned as a large portal opened up and the sky turned a dark purple around it, blocking out the sun. "Now what?"

"Try not to get sucked in while we blast at Garlic." Piccolo stated next just as a powerful wind began to tear at the ground and everything around them.

"Got it." Eighteen stated as she powered up to blast an attack, Goku and Piccolo right behind her.

"Hahaha! You're puny attacks won't harm me you fools!"

"We aren't trying to harm you Garlic!" Goku shouted as he prepared to release his attack.

"We're trying to knock you into the Dead Zone like before!" Piccolo shouted as he too prepared to release his own attack.

"Not if I suck your friends in first!" Garlic roared as he upped the power of the winds just as a scream sounded behind the trio.

"Goku!" Chichi yelled as she flew up into the air, trying to flail around enough to grab her sons as they flew through the air as well.

"Chichi! Goten! Gohan!" Goku shouted out in horror as he instantly released the energy buildup and flew towards his family. "I got you Chichi!" He exclaimed as he grabbed a hold of his wife's hand and then instantly flew towards his son, grabbing him by his shirt and holding tight as he flew them towards the lookout building.

Except Goten gasped in surprise at the sudden jerk to his shirt and awoke from his meditative state, the glow that had been surrounding him disappearing as his energy was released.

Gohan flew from his lap as Goten released his grip on the little boy.

"Gohan!" Goten shouted as he reached out to grab the little boy but missed as the winds became even stronger, forcing Goku to up his power level so that he could get his wife and son at the lookout and then create a barrier around them. "Piccolo! Gohan's heading towards the hole!" Goten shouted in horror.

Piccolo's own eyes widened in terror as he released his own attack and flew up towards the little bundle, grabbing him into his arms and then flying towards the Son family. Only to growl in annoyance as Garlic upped the power of the vortex once more and keeping Piccolo from flying away any further. "You imbecile, did you really think I would let you send me to the Dead Zone again! I won't give you the chance!" Garlic roared out as he continued to up the power of the vortex, trying to suck everything and everyone up.

"Did you forget about me again!?" Eighteen screamed as she released her attack at Garlic, hitting him square in the chest and causing dust to rise around him.

Eighteen smirked for a moment but then scowled as the dust was sucked up into the vortex and revealed that Garlic had only moved backwards a few feet. "Your too weak to send me flying little girl!"

"He's right, I don't have the power to get rid of him." She muttered as she looked backwards towards Goku and then up at Piccolo, ignoring how she was sliding forwards more and more each second. "I need to get one of the two or both of them to attack. But how when they're both preoccupied."  
"We did it! The sacred water has been spread across the planet!" Dende shouted as he and Mr. Popo suddenly appeared next to Eighteen.

"Whaa!" The two screamed as they began to be lifted off of the ground in an instant.

"You two have picked a horrible time to show back up!" Eighteen yelled as she grabbed the two by their collars and then erected a barrier to help keep all three grounded.

"Hehe, sorry, we didn't mean to." Dende said as he looked around as the Lookout tower began to fall into huge chunks. "Ah! The Lookout!"

"My flowers!" Mr. Popo yelled next.

"Worry about something more substantial than that!" Eighteen yelled out in anger as she fought to hold all three of them there.

"What are we going to do? We're barely holding on as is and none of us can attack without being sucked up into that thing!" Goten growled in annoyance as he looked at the blue imp. "What should we do dad?"

"I don't know." Goku admitted as he upped his power to hold his shield in place. Goten had transformed into Super Saiyan as well and was holding onto his mother tightly, but even with Goku and Goten's combined efforts they were barely holding on. Goku was amazed that Piccolo and Eighteen were doing as well as they were on their own.

"Hold on Gohan, I've got you." Piccolo muttered as he held onto his little boy, holding him tight to his chest.

Gohan muttered something as his eyes blinked up and he looked up at the determined Namek. "Daddy?" He muttered tiredly.

"Gohan, good to see you awake kiddo." Piccolo said with a smile before grimacing as he was pulled back towards the vortex even more, just barely dodging debris from the look out. "We're in a tight spot right now Gohan. I need you to hold on to me as tight as you possibly can."

Gohan nodded his head tiredly as he dug his face into Piccolo's chest. He didn't squirm as Piccolo fought against the winds but it was becoming obvious that they were going to be sucked into the vortex if something didn't happen very soon.

"Hahahahahaha! You will be sucked into the Dead Zone this time you mongrels!" Garlic yelled as he roared hard and loud, pushing more power into the vortex that was now dragging everyone toward it.

Piccolo growled in annoyance and decided he needed to take a chance, even if it put him and Gohan in danger. For even if he didn't he had a feeling they would be sucked into the vortex anyways and be trapped. So he had to try and hit Garlic with all he had while he kept a hold of Gohan at the same time.

So with that in mind the Namek put two fingers to his forehead and began to charge an attack while the Vortex pulled him and Gohan ever closer.

"Piccolo!" Goku yelled out in horror as he watched the Namek gather energy. "If he doesn't fire soon he and Gohan are going to be sucked into the Dead Zone."

"What! No not my baby!" Chichi yelled out in horror, watching with tear filled eyes.

"I won't let that happen!" Goten yelled as he shot out from his father's barrier and flew up towards Piccolo with his own energy gathering in his palms.

"Goten no!" the Saiyan yelled while the woman next to him screeched in horror.

"I won't let the two of you be sucked in!" Goten shouted as he gathered blue energy further into his hands.

"Good cause it'll take everything we got to send him into the Dead Zone!" Piccolo shouted back, not bothering to tell the boy to get away as it was too late.

"Alright then! I'll give him the family special!" Goten declared as he took a stance in the air, ignoring the wind wiping at his face and body. "Kamehameha!"

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo followed suit and launched his own attack.

"That won't be enough!" Garlic declared as he held strong against the two attacks, holding his ground while upping the vacuum even more.

"It didn't work!" Goten shouted angrily as he struggled even more to stay out of the reach of that vortex. "What are we going to do now!?"

"I don't know." Piccolo admitted as he held his place in the sky the best he could but he was being sucked into the vortex just like Goten was.

Garlic growled from where he stood , still fighting off the energy blasts from the two above him but he knew that he only needed to hold on a little longer and then he'd have them…he'd have them all in the Dead Zone once and for all. 'And they won't have the Makyo Star to help them to escape like I did.' He thought elatedly.

"Hold on Goten! We have to hit him again! That's all we can do!" Piccolo shouted out as he prepared another Special Beam Cannon.

"Got it!" Goten shouted as he powered up another Kamehameha.

Only neither were needed as a single shout caught everyone off guard. "Leave my Daddy alone!" Gohan shouted as he powered up. His hair turned gold and his eyes turned turquoise as he raised both hands to settle in front of his forehead and powered up an attack. "Take this! Masanko-Ha!"

With that Gohan released his attack and it slammed into the Garlic Jr. along with Goten and Piccolo's first attack.

"What! No! Not again!" Garlic yelled as he was blasted back towards the vortex and disappeared within it.

Only seconds later did the portal close and everything fell back to where it belonged.

"Gohan!" Piccolo shouted as the little boy fell out of Super Saiyan and plummeted towards the tower ground but was caught by a lavender haired boy.

"I think you dropped something." Trunks said sarcastically as he handed the unconscious child back to the Namek. "Don't be so careless with your things Piccolo, sheesh."

"Hey Eighteen." Goku called to the android to get her attention. "You wanted to know how we beat Garlic last time…well…you just saw how for yourself!" He stated with a big smile on his face as the sky brightened up to a bright blue with no clouds anywhere in sight.

SC

A.N. So been a while since I last posted and I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to. Work has been hell and I've been sick too! It has not been a fun few weeks let along months. So I'll try to continue to update and what not but it'll take time as all of my spare time is me sleeping or getting things together for work. Please understand.

Anyways please review and let me know what you think of this chapter so far. Also next time on Second Chance: Beerus and Whis arrive on planet Earth to find the legendary Super Saiyan God.


	9. Super Saiyan God?

Chapter Nine

Super Saiyan God?

What he saw was nothing but white and he wondered if he'd be stuck seeing nothing but that annoying color until his alarm went off. Thankfully a flare of bright red appeared in front of him, radiating a sort of heat that was warm to him but would be deadly to anything but a god.

"What might you be then?" he questioned the figure as he put his hands behind his back and allowed his tail to wave behind him in slight irritation.

"Your next opponent." The figure stated. The voice sounded as if it were in their youth. The figure was about five two with long spiky red hair and blazing crimson eyes. "I'm waiting for you." The figure stated as their energy flared out again, washing over him with a soothing wave that calmed his irritation at the bold proclamation.

"No one can stand against the God of Destruction." He returned back with a tilted head and a smirk on his face. "You will stand no chance either as I am Beerus! God of Destruction and I'll crush you before you're even able to move your pinkie." He returned back confidently.

The figure smirked as the red flare disappeared and instead flashed into a brilliant blue color that caused Beerus to feel a blistering heat from another being that wasn't a god. "You may be a god of destruction but I am a Super Saiyan God!" The figure proclaimed as a long furry tail appeared from behind him that was as blue as their hair. "Come and find me if you dare!"

Beerus scowled as the blue light grew more intense and soon he was blinded by it. He growled in irritation though when a resounding 'BOOM' pierced his hearing, drawing him from the dream and into the world of the living.

"Lord Beerus, it is time to wake up." Whis said from the side where he watched the floating island where the purple cat lay sleeping. "You're the one who set the time and I'd hate to see you over sleep. I don't like seeing your backup alarms going off." He stated just as two of his backups went off. "Like that."

"I'm awake Whis." Beerus said grumpily as he licked at his paw and rubbed it at his face.

Whis sighed as Beerus made no move to actually climb out of bed. "Come lord Beerus. Do get up or I'll…" Whis smirked as he summoned a microphone and sung out his next words horribly off key. "Sing you a wakening Melody!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm up, I'm up!" with that the god of destruction pushed himself out of his comfy bed. "I was so comfy." He muttered as he fell onto his butt next to Whis, licking at his arm and using that to rub at his face while his tail whipped back and forth behind him.

"Ah, well, you're the one who set the time to awaken. I have the bath prepared so go ahead and climb in." Whis stated as he tapped his staff against the ground. "I have food prepared for you afterwards so hurry up before it goes cold."

Beerus could only grumble as he took off towards the bath, his mind not currently on reality but on his dream…or should he say prophecy? He smirked as he remembered the blistering heat from the being and the challenging smirk he had sent at him.

He wanted to find them and face them himself.

A challenge worthy of a god only came once in a while after all.

SC

Gohan growled in frustration as he fell flat on his face once more, limbs trembling as he laid there catching his breath. His tail was twitching in its own irritation as well as the boy contemplated throwing a ki blast at a tree that wasn't too far away from him. Though he knew he actually couldn't without his daddy smacking him upside the head for it.

The reason why?

Because he had been ill and it had affected his ki and physical health. Now he was recovering from the illness but was having a little trouble with it.

Mainly because he could hardly walk at all and was stuck strengthening himself so that he could do so again.

His daddy was helping him a lot and pushing him but he still wasn't getting stronger as fast as he would like. His tail lashed out behind him angrily as his legs trembled and then his knees buckled underneath him. He growled in annoyance as he forced himself back onto his feet before squealing in surprise as strong hands picked him up from underneath his armpits.

"Relax there Gohan! You'll only hurt yourself if you keep pushing yourself like that." Goku announced with a chuckle as he placed the little boy on his shoulders before looking at Piccolo.

Piccolo could only chuckle at the pout on his son's lips while the tail lashed out to hit Goku in the face. "I can't blame him for doing so when he's learning to walk…again." Piccolo said with a lifted eyebrow.

Goku shrugged his shoulders, Gohan bouncing on his shoulders, with a smile on his face. "Yeah well, if he pushes his body before it fully heals…well…it could end badly." Goku winces as a memory surfaces. It was one that he had never told anyone and he doubted that Gohan had told anyone as well.

Piccolo raised a brow but said nothing to that as he knew that it could end badly if one wasn't careful. "Then what do you suggest we do to help him get better faster than?" Piccolo questioned as he crossed his arms.

"We go to Bulma of course!" Goku stated happily as he started to lift up into the air. "She'll know how to make him better in no time!" Gohan squealed as Goku took off into the air where Piccolo soon followed them.

"And what exactly will she be able to do?" Piccolo questioned as he followed after and quickly took the still squealing child into his arms where he was safely held.

Goku turned so he was facing up towards Piccolo with his arms crossed over his chest and a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, when I was injured back when I was a kid, Bulma did these exercises with me that helped me heal quicker and easier. I forget what she called it but maybe she can help Gohan by using those." Goku explained.

"Did it really help you get better?" Gohan questioned as he looked down at the full Saiyan, tail swaying in the wind. He wanted to get better, so if this could help him he would take it.

Goku nodded his head decisively and then smiled. "Of course it will. We just have to get to her and tell her what we want. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to help us."

Gohan smiled while Piccolo scowled skeptically. "Let's just hope she'll actually be able to help. If not then we'll just go back and continue to practice until you're better." Piccolo decided.

SC

"Are you sure that is what you saw Lord Beerus?" Whis questioned as he stared at his student and lord.

"I'm sure Whis. The oracle fish agreed with me as well. There is an opponent that is on the same level as me and could be of a great challenge. All we have to do is find him." Beerus stated as he dug into the meal before him.

"Well, can you tell me what he called himself then my Lord? Then I should be able to search for him according to that information." Whis suggested as he too took a bite of food. He summoned his scepter as well as he prepared to search.

"Hmm, let me think for a second." Beerus stated as he leaned back in his chair and thought back to his dream. Back to the small figure with the tall spikey hair with the glowing blue aura that scorched his skin and raised his battle instincts to an all new high that he hadn't felt in a millennia. "He was short. Must have been a dwarf of some sort I'm sure. His aura though was powerful, it actually caused me to burn quite a bit. Arrogant little thing he was. His tail was like that of a…" He paused as he remembered where he had seen that tail before, wrapped around the beings waist like a belt. "SAIYAN! HE WAS A SAIYAN!" Beerus yelled out as it finally clicked into place for him.

"A Saiyan huh." Whis said as he looked into his scepter. "Wasn't those on planet Vegeta that you wanted destroyed?"

"Yes. I had that upstart Freiza destroy it for me." Beerus stated as he leant back in his seat. "That means that all the Saiyans have died then. Especially since Freiza was rather strong for a mortal." He sighed in disappointment as he realized that he might have already missed his chance to face a powerful opponent.

"No my Lord, not all Saiyans have died." Whis stated as he widened the view from his staff and showed a picture of a blue planet with green pieces of land and swirling white clouds. "There are some Saiyans here on this planet called Earth. It looks like you still have a chance at this legendary battle then my lord." Whis stated with a happy little smile and tap of his staff.

"So Earth is where we need to go for him, huh?" Beerus stated as he stared at the picture with scrutinizing eyes, tail flicking back and forth in impatience and excitement. "Super Saiyan God. My opponent is on Earth. How long would it take us to get there Whis?" He questioned as he stuffed another piece of food in his mouth.

"It would take about twenty minutes my lord. Ten if we stop at King Kai's planet on the way there." He replied as he brought up a view of the Kai's planet, where you could see the little blue being waxing his car happily. "It seems he's home as well."

"Hmm, do you think he would know anything about this…Saiyan that has power to face a god?" Beerus questioned impatiently, tail thrashing behind him and slamming into the ground, leaving craters behind.

"I'm unsure but we can still drop in and find out. It also still seems that Prince Vegeta is one of the many Saiyans left alive as well. He's living on Earth." Whis added on as a picture of said Prince appears on his scepter.

"Oh, the upstart is still alive, is he?" Beerus questioned with a smirk as he looked at the stern and cold face of the prince. "Still arrogant looking as ever, just like his father."

"When would you like to go my lord?" Whis questioned as he looked over at the cat like god. "Shall we leave after you are done eating or shall we go straight away?"

"Let me finish eating then we shall go." Beerus decided as he bit into some purple meat that melted on his tongue and left a delicious taste in his mouth.

"As you wish my Lord."

SC

"Hey Bulma! Are ya here?" Goku called out as he landed on the Capsule Corp. front yard. "Hello!" He called out as he tilted his head and reached out with his senses to try and sense someone.

"Doesn't seem like anyone is home." Piccolo grunted as he lifted Gohan off of Goku's shoulders and into his arms.

"Yeah." Goku agreed as he looked around. "I wonder where everyone is. I don't even sense Vegeta anywhere here."

Piccolo grunted as he closed his eyes and stretched his senses out further, across the entire Earth until he landed upon not only Vegeta's signature, but also Goten and Trunks as well. "I think I found them."

"Oh, where are they then?" Goku questioned as he stretched his own senses out as well. "Huh, well, let's get there then. I can tell that Buu and Krillin are also there as well, so something is obviously going on." He stated as he raised two fingers to his forehead. "Alright, grab hold and I'll get us there then."

"I hate this." Piccolo said as he growled, hand laid on Goku's shoulder. With that they disappeared from the Capsule Corp. building and onto a cruise ship in the middle of the ocean. "Why are we on a ship?"

"No clue." Goku said as he looked around and realized they had landed right in the middle of what seemed to be a party. That's when it clicked. "OH CRUD! IT'S BULMA'S BIRTHDAY!" He exclaimed out in horror.

"Yes it is." A silky voice stated from behind the Saiyan as a dark aura seemed to hover over him and tried to consume him. "And where have you been Son Goku? Especially after I reminded you this morning when I left with Goten?" Chichi questioned as Goku turned around to stare at his wife with frightened eyes.

"I was…" Goku gulped as he glanced towards Piccolo, only to find him already gone. "Piccolo! Help me!" Goku cried out as he ran away from his wife.

"Oh no you don't Goku!" Chichi yelled as she pulled out her Frying Pan of Doom. "I told you not to forget about the party! And what do you do? You forget and show up late with Piccolo and Gohan!" She screeched and continued to chase the horrified Saiyan.

The group all watched in amusement. "You think he'll remember that he can fly?" Krillin questioned as he bounced Marron on his hip.

"I wouldn't want to chance something like that with Chichi." Yamcha chuckled as he shook his head. "That woman is truly the most terrifying opponent Goku has ever had."

"No kidding." Bulma added as she came up with a drink in hand a smirk on her face. "Though this is highly amusing, more so than the bingo game that'll be coming up soon."

"Bulma." Piccolo called out as he walked over to the group watching the comedy. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh, hello Piccolo, I was wondering if Goku had reminded you about my party but since he apparently forgot himself…well, what can I do for you?" She questioned as she looked at his arms where a content demi Saiyan was sitting. "Hello Gohan, how are you doing?" She questioned with a little wave.

"Yeah! I'm doing well!" Gohan stated with a smile on his face. "How about you Ms. Bulma?" He questioned with a cute tilt of his head."

"Aw, I'm fine. Would you like something to eat? I've got all kinds of treats today since we're celebrating my birthday." She explained as she waved her hands toward the refreshments table.

Gohan's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he saw all the food lining the table. It would take all the Saiyans hours to eat all of the food but would still leave plenty for everyone else. He looked back up at his green father with eager eyes. Piccolo rolled his eyes before looking around. "Goten, get over here." HE commanded.

"Yo Piccolo, what can I do for you?" Goten questioned as he walked over to the Namekian with curious eyes.

"Take your brother and get some food for him. Then set him at one of the tables. He's still weak so if he does try and walk, you'll have to carry the plate for him." Piccolo explained as he handed the child over. "I need to talk to Bulma so keep an eye on him for me while I do."

"Gotcha! I got this. Come on Gohan, let's go get some of that pudding, cake, and some chicken, and beef and all sorts of other things as well." Goten exclaimed as he took the child into his arms and walked over to the refreshments.

Piccolo watched as the two demi-Saiyans loaded up on food and went to a table, Goten somehow managing to juggle Gohan and all the food he was carrying. "Goku told me that you may be able to help Gohan walk again." Piccolo stated as he continued to keep a close eye on the two boys. "For whatever injury Goku had, you helped him get back on his feet and learn to walk again, correct?"

Bulma blinked at the question before smiling and nodded her head. "Yes, it was after King Piccolo and Goku came back from his Honeymoon with Chichi. He got himself injured pretty badly and we didn't have any sensu beans. So I study physical therapy and helped him heal that way. It took longer but it was helpful in the end." She explained as she looked over to where Gohan was setting on a chair eating a cup of pudding. "Is that something you want me to do for Gohan as well?"

Piccolo nodded his head. "Yes, I believe that this might help him as Dende as advised against Sensu Beans and his own healing abilities. He fears that a resurgence of energy into Gohan's body too quickly could cause him to lose control."  
"I see. Yes, I can help him regain strength again. It'll take time and it'll be hard, but it'll be worth it in the end." Bulma agreed. "But we'll start that tomorrow! Today we're going to party and have fun during my birthday!" She shouted out in excitement as she began to throw her arms in the air and cheered out in excitement. "COME ON AND LET'S PARTY!"  
Piccolo blinked at the reaction before smirking his head. 'Just like this group to party and have fun.' He thought as he walked over towards Goten and Gohan, deciding he would stand behind his eating child.

"THERE'S NO TIME TO BE PARTYING!" A voice shouted that startled everyone on the boat. "WE'VE GOT A SERIOUS PROBLEM ON OUR HANDS!" Supreme Kai shouted as he appeared on the boat with Kibito with him.

"Whoa, Kaioshin, you've separated from Kibito!" Goku shouted as he appeared in front of the two of them. "How'd you do that? I thought the fusion was permanent."

"We used the Dragon balls but that's not the point right now!" Kaioshin said as he waved his arms around in a panic, Kibito in just as bad a state. "The God of Destruction is on his way here now!" He shouted as he grabbed his head roughly.

The group blinked and looked around at each other, all wondering what the Kai was talking about. "What do you mean? God of Destruction?" Piccolo questioned.

"Just like he stated." Vegeta spoke up as he walked over towards the group with a grim look on his face and his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "The God of Destruction is the most powerful being within the known universe. He can destroy any planet just by blinking and no one can stop him if he really wants a planet gone." He stated.

"Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed with excitement in his eyes. "Do you think we could fight him and find out how strong he is then? He sounds like an awesome challenge!"  
"NO!" Kaioshin shouted with Kibito right behind him. "YOU CANNOT CHALLENGE HIM GOKU! IT COULD MEAN THE END OF THE PLANET IF YOU ANGER HIM!"

Goku pouted at that before he tilted his head. "Why is he even coming here anyways? What's Earth got that a God of destruction could even want with?"

"He's got a good point." Bulma said as she entered into the conversation. "We're just plain Earth. Nothing really spectacular about us compared to some of the planets out there."

"I wouldn't say that now." A voice stated dryly.

Everyone turned towards the new voice and stared at the duo standing on the railing of the boat, staring at the group. One was humanoid in appearance but with blue skin and white hair that reminded several of them of the little tip of an ice cream cone. The other had purple fur and resembled a cat, piercing yellow eyes glaring at the lot of them. "Now then, allow me to introduce Lord Beerus, God of Destruction." Kaioshin exclaimed as he appeared in front of the group and bowed at the waist, holding one hand up to put the cat on show.

"Bow down you imbeciles! This is a God that could destroy you all on a mere whim!" Kibito demanded as he bowed down in front of the God of Destruction himself.

The group all looked around before shrugging and instead all waved at the god with a smile on their faces. "Welcome to planet Earth." Bulma welcomed as she walked forward. "Good timing as well as we were just celebrating my birthday, so I have a lot of refreshments out for everyone's enjoyment." She explained casually, causing Kaioshin and Kibito to gap in astonishment. "Just let my cooks and servers what you want and they'll get it for you."

"Well, that's very kind of you miss." The blue skinned one said. "We will happily take part of your invitation but first, we have some business with the people of Earth." He explained.

"Oh? What can we do for you then?" The scientist questioned as she looked at the two. "Also, may I have your name? I never did get your name, just Beerus's name."

Kaioshin was now sweating while Kibito was trying to get a hold of the blue haired woman and remove her from the sight of the two beings, but was stopped by Piccolo as the Namekian held onto his cape. "Oh dear, my name is Whis. I am Lord Beerus's keeper." He explained with a smile.

"Who's keeper are you?" Beerus growled as he glared at Whis.

"I meant butler." Whis exchanged with an easy grin.

Beerus huffed before he looked over the crowd before his eyes landed on a very familiar hair style and a smirk appeared on his face. "Ah, Vegeta. You've grown since I last saw you." Beerus stated as he leapt onto the floor and walked over to the Prince. "Well, somewhat grown."

"Lord Beerus." Vegeta said with a scowl on his face. "Welcome to Planet Earth." He got out gruffly.

Beerus's eyes narrowed before he relaxed with an easy grin. "You don't seem nearly as arrogant as that father of yours. Even beneath my foot he felt he was better than I, a God. But then I guess he got what he deserved in the end."

"Yes, he died at Freiza's hand." Vegeta stated before a smirk appeared on his own face. "But then that bitch got what was coming to him in the end. Isn't that right Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned as he turned to the orange wearing Saiyan, who had been unusually quiet.

"Yep, beat him and all of his goons!" Goku stated happily as he took a step away from Chichi, sweat sliding down his face as a hostile aura came from his wife.

"You defeated Freiza?" Beerus questioned with disbelief before looking towards Whis. The Keeper was in fact already looking at a scene where Freiza had just been cut in half.

"It appears so my Lord. This Saiyan defeated Freiza." Whis Confirmed as he lowered his staff.

"Hmph, that upstart deserved it after all the attitude he gave me." Beerus decided before looking at the Saiyan. "Since you defeated Freiza, maybe you could tell me if you know about a Super Saiyan God."

"A Super Saiyan what now?" Goku questioned as he looked towards Vegeta, wondering if maybe the prince would know. "Um, I don't really know what you're talking about." Goku said before he grinned. "I do know what a Super Saiyan is though." He stated as eh powered up in a mere second, sending a shockwave that just about knocked everyone that was within his vicinity over.

"Geez Goku, give a guy a warning when you do that!" Krillin complained as he stood up and helped up Yamcha and Chichi. Eighteen held onto Marron with a frown on her face while Piccolo growled at the arrogance and carelessness of the Saiyan.

"Sorry Guys." Goku said as he rubbed at the back of his head in embarrassment. He turned back towards Beerus with a steely gaze as he braced himself. "How about a fight?" Goku questioned with a smirk and got into a fighting stance.

Beerus raised a brow at the question before smirking. "Sure. I could use a new cat toy."

"Not on the boat!" Bulma shouted as she glared at Goku. "Take it to the sky so that we don't get involved."  
"Got it Bulma." With that Goku flew into the sky with Beerus right behind him.

"We're doomed." Kaioshin stated while Kibito hid his face in his hands. The Kai watched with dread as Goku flew straight as he calmly floating Beerus. "We're doomed and Goku has doomed us all."

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Whis said as he watched Goku lash out at the God of Destruction with amusement. "This might just be what you needed to keep your planet from being destroyed."  
Kaioshin blinked in surprise at that before a hopeful smile appear on his face.

"But then again Lord Beerus is rather easy to annoy so it could really be the end of this planet's existence as well."  
The kai's face hurt from hitting the floor.

Everyone watched as Goku upped his power from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 3 in mere seconds. All watched in awe and horror as Goku's attacks were treated as if they were nothing at all.

"He's not going to last much longer." Piccolo stated nervously.

"He didn't stand a chance in the beginning." Vegeta stated coldly. "Beerus is a God, an actual God that can destroy us all in a blink of an eye. There is no defeating him."

"But its Goku, there has to be a way." Chichi stated with her hands clasped in front of her. "He doesn't lose."

"He can lose." Piccolo stated. "Just like he can die."

"He won't die!" Chichi shouted at the Namekian with tears in her eyes. "Not again! I can't lose another of my boys."

Piccolo just rolled his eyes at her dramatics as he continued to watch the fight above him. Though his eyes went to the floor when his cape was tugged on. "Daddy, what's going on?" Gohan questioned from his place on the floor where his legs were shaking horrifically, tail straight out to help keep balance.

Piccolo looked down at where Gohan was before glancing at the table he had somehow walked all the way from to right there. "There's a fight." He replied as he picked his son up. "Good job on walking over here."

Gohan beamed at that before looking up at the one sided fight. "Wow, his Ki is really strong Daddy. Who is he?"

"You can feel Lord Beerus's Ki?" Whis questioned as he suddenly appeared at the twos side, eyes sharp like a razor blade as he looked at the child.

"Yeah! It's wild and feels like a warm blanket!" The child explained as he looked at Whis with wide eyes. "Just like how yours feels like ice and cold, almost…sharp…I guess." Gohan frowned as he tried to explain the feeling he got.

"So the child can feel our ki, that's something that I'll have to inform Lord Beerus about." Whis said just as a large splash came off to the side. "It seems that Lord Beerus has finished playing."

SC

A.N. Okay I know it's been a while but I've been really busy between work and school, so I'll try and update as often as I can but I can't really promise anything. So yeah. Merry Christmas as well and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also this story is almost done so be expecting an ending soon. Review and tell me what you all think!


	10. Pudding Mr Kitty?

Chapter Ten

Pudding Mr. Kitty?

"Gah!" Goku gasped out as he forced himself up and above the waves of the ocean, forcing his body to fly high into the sky so that he could see Beerus. "You really…are…strong." Goku gasped out as his body jerked several times, trying to keep his flight. "I don't…think I can…beat you."

Beerus smirked and tilted his head at that, happily taking the compliment. "You are quite perceptive." He stated with a nod of his head. "Powerful for a mortal as well." He floated over towards Goku casually. "How about I help you back to that ship?"

Goku smiled at the god with a nod. "That would be gre…" He gasped out in pain as he was flicked on the forehead, sent flying straight at the boat.

Vegeta scowled at the Saiyan before dropping him onto the ship's deck. "I don't need Bulma shouting at me about how you destroyed her boat." He grunted out as he walked over to where Beerus was landing back onto the boat.

"Well, that was a nice little distraction." The god stated as he looked at the rest of the mortals, eyes moving back to Whis. "Did you get any more information about our Super Saiyan God?"

"None unfortunately." Whis stated as he kept his eye on a little child instead. "I did find something interesting though…"

"Well, since Goku got his butt handed to him." Bulma said as she walked up to the two. "Why don't you two enjoy the food and games I have here until we can find a way to scrounge up the information that you want." She offered as she waved her hand towards the food booths. "We have a bingo game later with all sorts of prizes too, you might have fun with that."

"Food you say?" Beerus questioned as he rubbed at his chin with a smirk on his face. He could already feel the drool pooling in his mouth. "I think we'll take you up on that offer. Food is always a good thing to have after all."

"Yep, and you'll enjoy everything we have! I only pay for the best after all!" Bulma claimed with a wink at the god. "So go ahead and enjoy everything that's here!"

"We will, thank you very much Miss Bulma." Whis thanked as Beerus had already taken off towards one of the food stands. "I'll try and stop him from gorging himself too much but I fear you might run out of food before long."

Bulma could only laugh at that and shake her head. "No worries. I have to feed five Saiyans, a bottomless Majin, and then there's all the others here that eat a ton. I wouldn't worry about running out of food any time soon." She explained calmly before walking away to talk to a few of the others here.

Whis sighed at that before turning to find the little boy again. It took only a second before he could see the little boy sitting at the table with ten bowls of white, brown, and gold stuff in them and then several other plates surrounding him as well. There was another boy sitting at the table with him, obviously much older as well.

Whis wasted no time at all hitting the buffet there and grabbing one of the little food filled bowls and walked back over to the little boy. He wanted to get information out of him and he felt the best way was by commiserating over the food they were eating.

"Ah! Hello there! You're one of the gods here looking for information, right?" Goten questioned around a mouth full of Beef Udon. "Join us! We're having a lot of fun here! I'm ahead on the plate count too!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Only because you cheat!" Gohan shouted back as he gulped down a bun filled with meats and sauce. "You keep stealing my plates and putting them on your pile!" He accused easily before gulping down a large glass of milk.

"I am not!" Goten exclaimed as he returned to a plate of shrimp kabobs.

Whis could only watch as the two continued to gulp down food before he shook his head and sat at the table. He spooned some of solid liquid into his mouth before his face beamed and he swooned at the creamy delicious texture. "OH MY GOODNESS! THIS IS DELICIOUS!" He exclaimed as he spooned another blob into his mouth. "What do you call this delicacy?"

The two demi-Saiyans blinked in surprise before Gohan answered. "That's pudding, chocolate pudding from the color you have!" He explained with excitement, grabbing one of his own cups of the confectionary. "It's a dessert here on Earth and super good!"

"Yes it is!" Whis agreed as he continued to scrap the pudding into his mouth. "I think Lord Beerus would greatly enjoy this pudding." He stated and walked away to grab his lord. "Oh Lord Beerus! I found something exceptionally delicious!" Whis shouted and waved a hand at the purple cat.

Beerus looked up from where he had just gobbled down a large bowl of Takoyaki and licked his lips. "What is it Whis? I was just about to get another bowl of this little balls." He stated grouchily.

"I found this delicious little morsel I think you should try. They call it pudding and it's so creamy. So good and sweet and so much more!" Whis exclaimed as he held out his half empty cup of pudding. "You must try this!"

"Oh?" Beerus said as he looked at the little cup and then took a sniff. His mouth watered as the scent of cream hit his nose. "I want one." Beerus stated as he looked around. "Where did you get it?" He questioned as he turned towards Whis.

"I got it right over this way." The butler said as he led the God to the desserts table where a large amount of pudding had been only a few minutes ago. "Oh…they were here." He said as he looked at the empty table.

"Well they sure aren't here now!" Beerus growled angrily. He looked around furiously, trying to find out where all the puddings had disappeared to. "There!" He shouted as he pointed at a table where a fat blob of pink sat, eating one cup of pudding after another. "Hey, you!"

Buu looked up as Beerus appeared next to him. "What you want? Buu busy." The Majin said as he took another bite of puddings.

"Would you mind sharing some of the pudding you have?" Whis asked nicely. "You have several and we'd only like to have two."

Buu frowned before shaking his head. "No! Pudding belongs to Buu!"

"We only want two of them! But we'll take only one if it's that big of a deal!" Beerus stated with a growl, hating to give any sort of concession to anyone or thing.

"No!" Buu stated as he grabbed his entire tray of pudding and began to run his tongue all over the confectionaries.

"Why you stupid blob of goo!" Beerus stated as his anger snapped and his energy began to swirl.

"Hey you two!" Goten came up to the two, instantly stopping Beerus's anger and getting the attention of one pissy god on his hands. "You wanted some pudding, right?" Goten questioned as he waved a hand at the table he was sitting at. "Why don't you two come and sit with me and Gohan. We have some and there's plenty to share." He explained.

"That would be much appreciated." Whis stated as he dragged Beerus over to the table with the child he wanted to investigate anyways. Now he could have more of that pudding he had finished and speak to this unique child.

"Hello Mr. Kitty!" Gohan exclaimed excitedly as he looked at Beerus with amazement. "I've never seen a kitty with pretty fur like yours before!"

Beerus frowned at the name but nodded at the compliment. "My name is Beerus, child. I am the God of Destruction in this universe." He stated with his nose rising into the air and arms crossing over his chest.

"Does that make you really powerful?" Gohan questioned as the two immortal beings sat at the table and Goten gave both two servings of pudding each. One chocolate and one vanilla. "Is that why you feel like warm sunshine Mr. Kitty?"

Beerus's attention went from the delicious pudding to the child in front of him. "Whis…did he just say what I think he just said?"

"He did indeed lord Beerus." Whis confirmed casually as he ate a spoonful of pudding, swooning at the taste. "He said something similar when you were facing against the Saiyan."

"I see…" Beerus trailed off as he took another bite of the pudding, purring as the creamy substance seemed to melt on his tongue. "That is incredibly unusual for a full grown mortal with a hundred times the power to sense anything of our abilities…let alone a child."

"Hmm." Goten hummed as he listened to the two gods. "What are you talking about?" He questioned after slurping down a bowl of ramen. "I don't sense a single thing from you two, just like I can't sense anything from Supreme Kai and Kibito."

"That's because us gods are on a whole different level than you puny mortals." Beerus explained as he settled his gaze onto Gohan, watching the little boy tear into a chicken leg covered in alfredo sauce. "You shouldn't be able to sense anything from us, no mortal should be able to."

"But you just said that Gohan can." Goten blinked in confusion. "So it can't be impossible to sense you."

"There is something special about this child." Whis chimed in. "He is the first mortal in a millennia that I've met that can sense a god."

"What happened to that child?"

"He's sitting at this table with us." The butler pointed at Beerus, who was now stealing plates of food from the two Saiyans, Gohan squawking in annoyance as his food began to disappear before he could get to it. "Beerus was that child that sensed us Gods and so he was made into a god."

"That can happen?" Goten questioned with a tilted head and a frown. "Does that mean Gohan will be turned into a god?" The half Saiyan turned towards his once older brother in worry.

"He could." Whis agreed as he stood up from the table to go and gather more food, mostly for himself, but he might be nice enough to grab a plate or two for his lord. "But that is entirely up to him and whether he wants to go through the training required to become one. It is hellish and harsh, it has turned kind hearted beings into cruel monsters that have done nothing but destroy one planet after another. Whelp, I'm off for more food!"

Goten could only watch in horror as the blue being walked away with a cheerful hum, wondering if he should have asked at all.

"Hey! Stay away from my food!" Gohan exclaimed as he snatched back a plate of tuna roll sushi from Beerus. "This is my food! There's more for you to go and get!" He pointed at the food stalls while his tail fluffed up behind him like an offended cat.

"But why go get my own when I can just steal yours?" Beerus questioned with a chuckle as he snatched a plate of Takoyaki and began to gulp them down one after another. "Tastes even better that way."

"Mr. Kitty is so mean!" Gohan gasped out before pouting, realizing that all of his food and Goten's own, had been consumed and they would have to go and get some more. "Goten! Let's go get some more!" Gohan stated as he got down onto his feet but wobbled and fell to the ground.

Goten chuckled before nodding his head. Beerus had been able to steal all of his food while he had been distracted by Whis. "Sure kiddo, let's go and get some more food." He agreed as he stood up and then picked Gohan up in his arms. "Would you like to come with us and pick some things out for yourself?" He questioned the god, who was picking at his fangs with his claws.

"Sure, why not." Beerus muttered as he stood up and began to walk over to the stalls with Goten and Gohan. "So kid, tell me, what do I feel like to you?" He questioned Gohan, swatting at the kid's tail halfheartedly.

Gohan scowled as he tucked his tail around his waist before glaring at the god. "Sunshine." He stated bluntly before turning his head away with a huff. He really wasn't liking the Kitty now. He had stolen his food and now played with his tail as if it was a toy. He wasn't and he didn't like it.

The God of Destruction scowled at the description but understood that the heat he held could be compared to the sun when he was calm. He also knew that it could turn into a blazing inferno when he was ticked off. He wondered if this child would be able to feel that as well and then feel as if he was burnt. It would be interesting to see but it would have to wait until he was truly ticked off. No one here had managed to really annoy him fully yet but he knew it was only about time, mortals were fools after all. "What else is there to eat here child?" Beerus questioned instead and the three soon became consumed with picking out foods to eat.

SC

"He's ridiculously strong." Goku said from where he was laid out in a beach chair. His hands were covering his eyes as he recovered from the beating he had taken from the god. "I've never think I've ever come up against someone as strong as him before."

"Of course you haven't, you idiot." Vegeta barked at the younger Saiyan, his own nerves frayed as he kept an eye on the god of Destruction. He had yet had the being leave his sight since he had arrived. "He's literally the God of Destruction! He'll be able to destroy you with his pinkie if he really wanted to." Vegeta growled angrily.

"I doubt you'll ever be able to defeat him." Piccolo stated next. "We've never come across something like this and from what I get from Kami's memories, he has only ever come into contact with this God once…The fear he felt is unbelievable."

"Oh man! I just want to fight him again!" Goku exclaimed in excitement as he sat up, only to groan a second later as all the pain in his body came to the forefront once more. "Why won't you guys give me a sensu bean?"

"Because you're an idiot that doesn't know how to stay down." Bulma stated as she walked up to the three males. "If we give you a sensu bean then you'll just go after the guy again and we don't need to have the earth destroyed because you can't leave well enough alone." She glared at him knowingly.

Goku pouted at the group of people before sighing and settling into the beach chair a little more. "Then what are we going to do? He wants to know what this super Saiyan God is after all, but we don't have any clue what he's talking about."

"First smart thing you've said all day." Vegeta mumbled before turning towards Bulma. "We have the dragon balls, right?" He questioned next.

"Yeah, we do. I was going to use them for the bingo contest. First place gets them and gets to use them for whatever they want." She explained as she took a sip of her drink, ginger ale, to help settle her stomach a little bit.

"Forget about the contest." Vegeta stated as he turned to walk away. "We're using them to get answers for Lord Beerus. The sooner we find out what he wants the sooner we can get rid of him and hopefully have the Earth intact afterwards."

"Oh, I see!" Bulma exclaimed with a nod of her head. "I'll go and get them then. It'll only take a minute to do." She stated and walked off, swaying a little bit.

"I think she might have just had too much to drink." Goku muttered as he watched his oldest friend walk away with worry. "Which is odd because she knows how to hold her alcohol."

Piccolo only grunted as he turned to see where his son was, blinking in mild surprise when he realizes that Beerus is sitting with the two Son Demi-Saiyans. It seemed as if Whis was heading in that direction as well. His nerves instantly began to chatter and so to stop it from becoming worse, he walked over to the table and stood behind the child he had taken guardianship over.

"Oh, a Namekian? What are you doing here on Earth?" Whis questioned from his yakitori. "It's rare to see a Namekian outside of its own kind."

Piccolo grunted at that. "I've been on Earth since I was created." Piccolo looked down at where Gohan was now sipping at Miso Soup with a small smirk. "My being here is also due to this kid here. I take care of him and have been raising him."

"I see." Beerus said as he looked up from a plate of sashimi. "You have been training him I take it?" He questioned next, feeling out the two beings in front of him and trying to figure out what makes the child different from all the others here. He seemed one of the weaker ones if not the weakest so how was it he could feel his ki?

"Yes." Piccolo agreed.

"That's right. Piccolo has been training Gohan for years now! Since even before I was born." Goten put in with a proud smile, ignoring the soy sauce on the sides of his face.

"Years?" The two immortals questioned as they looked at the child in front of them and at Goten. It was horribly obvious to them that Gohan was the younger of the two demi-Saiyans but why would Goten say something like that then?

"Yep. Though he doesn't look like it anymore, he was actually much older than I am." Goten whispered at the two, glancing at Gohan to see him digging into a banana split. "There was an incident and well…" he shrugged helplessly.

"I see." Whis muttered as he held his chin in thought, thinking about what could have happened. He summoned his staff and pulled up everything that he could on Gohan right then and there.

"Whoa, the kid faced some pretty powerful people, for mortals at least." Beerus said as he watched the pictures flash across the sphere of the staff. "He even went up against that upstart Freiza."

"Yes, he did." Whis agreed as he watched the child closely, noting the increase in power when rage overwhelmed him. It was obvious that the child was much like Beerus had been as a child and still was to this day.

They continued to watch the screen for several more seconds, watching as the boy helped his mother while his father was gone, the training with the Namekian, the return of Freiza and Goku and the arrival of a lavender haired boy, the battle against the androids, watching as the androids got eaten by a bug of some sort that grew stronger from them, and then the training with Goku in a chamber of some sort, and then Gohan exiting out of the chamber with golden spikey hair and teal eyes.

Beerus raised a hand and Whis stopped the picture on Gohan just after Piccolo had given him an outfit much like his own. "What is it Lord Beerus?" Whis questioned as he looked at the picture and then back at the purple cat.

Beerus stared with narrowed eyes, taking in the spiky hair and the posture of the child, his mind ringing at him to remember something, something important. He wasn't sure what though and scoffed as he motioned for Whis to continue.

They watched as the child did chores and relaxed at him with his parents, saving a town from a greedy human, and then as a tournament took place. They watched Goku face the bug that had changed forms from the beginning and then they watched as the child stepped up and faced the same creature.

He was losing.

Only for a power to take over after an android's head was smashed and for the child to completely lose it. He was winning and was even smirking at the bug even as he was covered in blood.

Beerus had the stream stopped again as he took in the tall spiky hair and the lightning crackling around the little figure. There wasn't a tail but Beerus was sure of it now.

He motioned for the picture to continue. Both watched with frowns as the bug began to inflate like a balloon and how Goku quickly transported the thing to King Kai's planet where it blew up. They watched at the child defeated the bug after he had regenerated and the hug battle of energies clashed.

Then they watched as peace reigned for a time and the boy grew into a man. He helped take care of his brother, went to school, met a girl, and then threw on a ridiculous ensemble that did nothing for him.

There was a darker side to him as well as he grew up. Neither knew of the reason for the self-mutilation or what the significance of it was, but they figured they could ask if it didn't show on the staff.

From there the tournament where he was completely drained and then the battle against Majin Buu. Only once the defeat of Majin Buu occurred did they realize that the boy was much weaker than he had been when he went against the bug.

Peace reigned again and Goku returned to life with Vegeta and everyone else who had perished against the Majin, Gohan included. They watched him propose and get married. They watched as he refused to use the knife again and instead became excited as his wife's stomach began to expand. A baby would come soon.

Then they watched as everything fell apart.

The starvation the set in after the loss of his family. The self-mutilation started up again and soon the once proud and powerful boy was reduced to a weakling waiting to die.

Only his little brother refused to allow that to happen and instead used the dragon balls to return his brother to a child.

They watched as he trained with the Namekian again, becoming stronger and stronger, until someone attacked again. The Black Water Mist was spread across the world just as the child unlocked the form of Super Saiyan and then fell ill.

The new threat was defeated but the child was weakened even more and then to now.

"I see." Beerus said as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "I see now, that's very interesting."

"Lord Beerus?" Whis questioned with a raised brow. "Did you see what I did?"

"I did."

"Do you think then that you should…"

"No. I'll leave it for now. The brat is too weak anyways. There's no point in me doing anything to help him now that he's like this."

"So you'll just wait until he's stronger then?"

"Back to that level he was when he faced that insect. That's where he needs to be for me to do anything with him."

"Alright, we shall wait then, as you wish Lord Beerus."

"Hey you two!" Bulma called out as she carried over a large pillow. "I think I know of a way to find out the information that you two want!" She stated happily as she came up to the two thoughtful gods.

"Oh, and what might that be Ms. Bulma?" Whis questioned politely as he looked at the pillow. "Are those Dragon Balls?"

"Yep! We got them all here, so I thought we could use them to help you two out." She explained as she settled them onto the table once Goten had moved some plates out of the way. "Originally these were going to be the first place prize for the Bingo contest but I think you two could use them more than us."

"That's a wonderful idea! Not to mention so kind of you to relinquish their use to us as well." Whis exclaimed as he clapped his hands together, staff disappearing into thin air. "What do you say Lord Beerus? Shall we ask the Dragon if he knows?"

"That would be more useful than waiting around here for the information. It's obvious that these mortals know nothing about what we want." He stated with a frown. He stood up from his chair, ignoring how Vegeta appeared behind his wife with a protective stance. "Let us summon the dragon and see what he has to say."

SC

A.N. Okay, we're so close to where I want to be. Just so you guys know, I'm just going as far as Freiza returning to life. That's as far as I'm willing to go with this. Also know I'm so sorry this took so long to update! Between school, homework, work, and family I've been so busy that I'm dying here people! This is the first week I've had off in like ever! I slept most of it when I could so sorry about that. Also review and tell me what you think! I can't wait to see!


	11. Training amongst Gods

Chapter Eleven

Training amongst Gods

It had to have been one of the worst days for him.

First he had lost a bet to Porunga, the dragon that belonged to the Namekian Planet. That jerkface had taken a good thirty cows from him. He should have never bet on who would use the Dragonballs the least. Damn it all. He should have forgot how many times these earthlings summoned him for pointless things.

Then he had poked himself in the eye. Now many wouldn't think that was a big deal but with claws bigger than most humans, it could be painful when it caused injury.

Then he felt that familiar sensation…one that he couldn't stand anymore. Once he loved it as it meant seeing different things and different beings. It meant seeing a blue sky or the stars shining at night.

Now it just meant that he was stuck dealing with those idiotic earthlings that have no clue on how not to deal with death or the destruction of their planet.

'Stupid mortals.' Shenron muttered to himself as he allowed himself to be summoned once more. "I am Shenron. I shall grant you any two wishes. Speak them and I shall if I am able." And there they were. All the mortals that had been nothing but trouble for a long while now. 'Idiots don't know how to handle anything themselves.' He thought as he looked down at the female with the blue hair. She was normally the one making the wishes, that or the man in the orange suit and strangely shaped hair. Oh, there he was, laying on that chair and watching the show as well.

"Hello Shenron!" Bulma called as she looked at him happily, as if they were old friends. "Yes, well, it's not so much a wish but a question we were wondering you could answer." She explained with a sheepish chuckle.

Shenron raised a brow at that, wondering what these humans could be thinking. "Ask and I shall answer if I am able." He said and waited.

"Um well, Beerus! Maybe you should ask, to make sure it's the right information." Bulma said as she turned towards the purple cat and his butler. "You know what you're looking for better than we do anyways."

"Hmm, yes, I'll ask." Beerus said and stepped forward, bringing the bright red eyes of the dragon onto him.

Shenron had thought his day could get no worse but when his eyes fell upon the figure of the God of Destruction for this universe…He hoped he was going to make it out of this confrontation without too much damage. "Lord Beerus!" Shenron shouted in alarm. "What are you…I mean…how can I help you!?" He stammered out.

"Dragon." Beerus started with a nod of respect to the being. "I am hoping that you will know what I am looking for. A Super Saiyan God." Beerus said sternly, tail flickering behind him.

Shenron gulped before nodding his head. "Yes! I know of what you speak my Lord. Super Saiyan Gods have not been present in this universe for hundreds of years now. Having only been in existence in times of great need." He started to explain.

"So they do exist?" Goku called. "Where can we find them?"

"They do not exist but are created." Shenron corrected a moment later. "Five Saiyans are needed for another to reach the level of gods. The five Saiyans all pool their energy into the selected Saiyan to help them reach a level beyond what a single Saiyan can achieve. This allowed the Saiyan to defeat even those considered gods." He explained.

"So that's how I'll be able to face a Super Saiyan God." Beerus said before turning towards Vegeta and the ones all there. "Gather all of the Saiyans possible. We will test this theory."

Vegeta nodded before turning towards Goku. "Get a sensu bean, you'll be the one that'll face Lord Beerus." He said easily before turning towards Goten, Trunks, and Gohan. "Get the brat one too. He'll have to give up some of his power to help this along."

"No." Piccolo said as he picked Gohan up from the table and held him in his arms. "He'll not need the Sensu Bean. He'll be able to give the energy he needs as is. Anymore and he'll fry himself again." He explained calmly, ignoring the glower from Vegeta.

"Fine." The Prince Snarled before turning back to the Dragon. "Is there anything else we need to know about these Super Saiyan Gods?" He questioned.

"None." Shenron replied quickly. "If that is all?" He questioned, looking at the God of Destruction.

"Yes, that'll be all. There is no longer any reason for you to be here." Beerus said and then chuckled as the Dragon Bowed over and over again.

"Thank you Lord Beerus. It was a great Honor to meet you again!" Shenron said as he ignored the sweat falling down his face and soon forced himself back into the Dragon Balls as fast as possible. He didn't want to deal with Beerus for too long, as the cat was liable to kill him if he hung around. 'Thank god I made it out of there in one piece.' He thought as the Dragon Balls scattered and he returned to the realm of the dragons where Porunga was waiting for him.

"It seems that you encountered something scary." The Namekian Dragon said as he sipped at a cup of sake.

Shenron held out a clawed hand in answer to the question.

SC

"So we need to have five Saiyans for this to work." Goku said as he looked at the four surrounding him in anticipation. "We should be able to do this easily."

Vegeta grunted before looking at the three younger Saiyans before. "Let's do this then." He said as he held out a hand to one each while Gohan grabbed the other two hands held out to him from the teen demi-Saiyans. "Let's start then." He stated as he powered up into Super Saiyan, the other two following while Gohan powered up to what he could.

Goku closed his eyes as he pulled the power into himself, struggling to use that energy to make him into a God that would make him strong enough to fight a god.

"Is it working?" Krillin questioned, watching the light show in disbelief. The energy that was being emitted from the group was immense. He was also sure that the energy kept disappearing onto a level he couldn't sense.

"I don't think so." Whis said as he tilted his head. "Yes, he's gained another level of power, but not by a whole lot. He is nowhere near a God."

"He'd need more power than what they're giving him at the moment." Piccolo agreed with a frown.

"How…Frustrating." Beerus said before looking around. "I thought you needed five Saiyans to get to God level?"

"Yes. There are only four supplying the power at the moment." Whis agreed with a sigh. "They are short a Saiyan."

"For real!?" Goku exclaimed as he finally released all the energy that he had received. "How are we going to do this then?"

"Hey! What about your brother Vegeta? Could we get a hold of him?" Bulma questioned curiously, sipping at her drink.

"He's too far away. It would take too long and by the time he got here, Beerus will have lost his patience and killed us all." Vegeta grunted out.

"True." Beerus agreed with a shrug. He knew how short tempered and impatient he could be after all.

"I…might be able to help then." Bulma said as she stepped up next to Vegeta, a small sheepish smile on her face. "I was going to tell you privately when we got home." She explained before looking at everyone gathered.

"Wait! You are a Saiyan Bulma!?" Yamcha exclaimed in horror, getting everyone to stare at the blue haired woman in horror.

"No I'm not!" Bulma shouted at the baseball player, face turning red at his stupidity. "I'm a full earthling! No super human powers either!" She shouted and tossed her cup at the idiot, smirking when it slammed into his head and shattered all over his face.

"Then what are you saying?" Krillin questioned while Vegeta watched his wife closely, also curious about what the woman had to say.

Bulma turned back to Vegeta and took one of his hands into her own and laid it against her stomach. Vegeta could only blink when he realized that her stomach was nowhere near as flat as it normally was. He looked up at her before he fell to his knees, ignoring the gasps from the others around him, and placed his other hand on her stomach. He cupped the bulge between his hands and leaned his forehead against the stomach and concentrated.

It took several seconds.

But there it was.

A little flare of energy. Soft and warm like summer's morning.

He knew for a fact that it wasn't his wife's spicy and fiery energy. Like a flash of lava to the face.

He looked up at his wife with a small smile on his face. "You are pregnant." Vegeta said as he stood up and pulled the woman into his arms.

"I am." Bulma agreed happily. "I found out a few days ago and was just waiting for the right time to tell you." She explained.

"So we have five Saiyans to turn a sixth into the Super Saiyan god." Beerus said as he walked up to the two, interrupting the moment unapologetically. "Then I want you to try again. Hopefully this will work just as well as if the child was already born."

"Wow, rude." Bulma muttered before sighing and dragging Vegeta over to the group of Saiyans. "Ok, let's do this before more morning sickness sets in." She grumbled, grabbing a hold of Gohan's hand and holding tight to Vegeta's own. Trunks nodded and held onto Goten's and his father's own hand while Goten grabbed hold of Gohan's only other hand.

"You guys ready?" Goten questioned as he looked at them and then at his father. "Alright, let's give this another try."

"Alright, time to get to a God's level!" Goku exclaimed before he settled down and closed his eyes, waiting for the energy to start to flow.

That is when everyone who wasn't a Saiyan or carrying one, saw the flashes of blue lightning, watched as blue light consumed the five Saiyans around Goku, and then watched as Goku's aura turned a burning red.

They felt the immense power that was building inside of the full grown Saiyan rapidly, almost burning those who could sense the energy.

But then it all disappeared.

As if it hadn't been there.

Goku stood there with red hair and red eyes and a red aura. Completely different than what he was before but somehow still the same.

Beerus could only smirk as the energy of the Saiyan brushed against his senses like warm water. It was a comforting feeling the other emitted.

He wanted to dominate it.

"Wow!" Gohan cooed out as Piccolo Picked up him up and placed him on his hip. "He's like that spring we go to bathe in." He explained to the Namekian. "I still like the Sunshine better though. He's warm all the time."

Piccolo chuckled at that before turning back just in time to see Beerus step up to Goku. "Looks like the battle is about to start." He stated as he nodded at the two beings. "I want you to pay attention to Lord Beerus. He'll use some fighting styles that haven't been seen in centuries." He explained.

Gohan nodded before focusing his eyes onto the pair, eyes narrowed as he concentrated.

"So this is a Super Saiyan God." Beerus said as he licked his lips and his tail flicked behind him. "Definitely more power than you were when you were before."

"Yeah." Goku said as he flexed his hands experimentally. His grin was getting wider as he became accustomed to his new power. "I feel more powerful." He agreed as he got into a fighting stance. "How about we find out how strong exactly I am?"

Beerus just bared his teeth in a smirk before flying at the Saiyan.

"Off of the boat!" Bulma shouted just as Goku flew up into the air, knocking everyone on the boat except for Whis and Vegeta, to the floor with their power. "Geez." Bulma muttered as Vegeta settled her onto her feet.

"They sure are going at it." Gohan said as his head whipped back and forth, watching the two fight. "I've never seen someone block like that."

"You can see them?" Krillin questioned incredulously.

"As can I." Vegeta said next, his own head moving back and forth. "They are moving fast but when you've had enough training or enough skill or talent, you'll be able to see them." He explained calmly.

"Damn, you must be all of those to see them Gohan." Yamcha exclaimed as he looked all around, trying to see the two fighting or to catch sight of them when they stopped for whatever reason.

Piccolo smirked while Vegeta scoffed. "The kid has kept up with us for years, what do you think?" The Namekian questioned calmly.

"Stronger than what even Kakarot or I ever achieved at that age." Vegeta admitted as well.

"Huh, that makes sense." Master Roshi stated as his own head whipped back and forth, eyes keeping track of the fighting above him. Tien, Krillin, and Eighteen all watched the battle with narrowed eyes with concentration. "The boy had powers we weren't even aware of when he was so little."

"That's because he was just a little boy." Chichi stated as she watched her husband fight desperately. It was obvious that thought he had more power than before, but it wasn't helping at the moment, in fact it was slowing him down.

"You aren't use to the power you hold." Beerus stated as he flew backwards, tilting his head to the side as he took in the site in front of him.

Goku was panting heavily, his face covered in sweat, and his body was covered in bruises and scratches. He was obviously exhausted and he wasn't sure how he was going to continue this fight. His entire body hurt and the energy he had was barely holding him up at the moment.

It was like when he first became a Super Saiyan. His body wasn't used to the energy and so it drained him faster than before. How he could only hold the Super Saiyan Three level for only three minutes before he passed out from its use. This was the same concept and he was struggling to keep the energy in his body and to keep moving forward.

He wanted to battle against this guy longer and better. He wanted to be better and stronger and keep getting onto levels and battle against people he's never thought of before.

He wanted to fight the gods.

"You can't hold that form for much longer." Beerus stated with a frown. "Hmm, guess it can't be helped. You've never been in this form so you'll have to train in it."

Goku blinked at that before nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah…just like…when I…became…a Super…Saiyan…and all…the others." He got out as his hair turned back to its normal black and his eyes went back to onyx. "I'll get stronger…the more…I train."

Beerus smirked and nodded his head. "Yes, much like other beings, practice will eventually make one stronger. That takes time though. Time I may not feel obligated to give." He admitted as he yawned in boredom.

Goku gaped while Piccolo shouted in disbelief. "What!? But…We could get…Stronger!" Goku shouted out in panic. "We can be a challenge!"

The cat like God rolled his eyes at that before shrugging his shoulders. "Either that or you come and train on my planet." He stated instead.

Goku blinked in surprise at that.

Then he fell back onto the boat in exhaustion.

"What did he say?" Vegeta questioned instantly as he glared down at Goku.

"He's offered to take Goku and train him on our home planet." Whis said with a smile on his face. "We can also take you too Prince Vegeta." He gave a wink that creeped Vegeta out quite a bit. "We have plenty of room to have the two of you trained to be just as powerful if not more so than Lord Beerus one day."

"I also want to bring the brat with us." Beerus said as he appeared in front of Piccolo, staring at Gohan.

"No." Piccolo snarled instantly, handing Gohan over to Goten so that he could stand chest to nose with the god. Beerus was obviously much short than the Namekian but most people were. "You are not taking my son anywhere with you."

Beerus snarled right back at the Namekian. "You will not tell me what to do Mortal. I am the God of Destruction! I can do as I wish whenever I wish!" He stated as his power began to raise but Piccolo was not about to be outdone.

He raised his own power level to try and keep up, but it was obvious that he was nowhere near a God's level. "You will not take my son!" Piccolo shouted as he quickly shed his turban and cape. He was not about to lose his son again.

"You piece of shit!" Beerus shouted.

"Oh dear. Let's calm down now." Whis said as he stepped in between the two corralling fighters. "Now, we can't take the child at the moment Lord Beerus." He turned to the cat with a calm smile.

"Oh, and why is that Whis?" He questioned his butler. He wanted that child, the child in his dream and this child in front of him were on in the same. He knew it to be true, there was no other child like him. "Why should I just not grab him now and make you take us home without these mortals?"

"Look at him Lord Beerus." Whis said as he waved his staff at the child.

Beerus grudgingly did as was told and turned to the child that was being held by one of the other half Saiyans.

The boy was small, a baby really, especially compared to Beerus's millennia. Held in a bigger person's arms made him look even smaller. His brown tail was wrapped around his waist while his onyx hair trailed down his back in spiky waves. He clung to the orange gai of the other boy tightly while his legs hung limply in the air. He wore a purple gai with a white puffy collar, resembling the Namekians own. His skin was tanned from being in the sun.

But the one thing that caught his attention was the energy level he was emitting.

It was much too low.

Especially for his planet.

He snarled in understanding before turning back to Whis. "Whatever. Let's take these two imbeciles and get going. The sooner I have a new toy that can withstand my playing, the better." He stated as his tail lashed against the boat's floor, leaving long gouges in the floor.

Piccolo sent on more sneer at the god before turning and grabbing a hold of the little boy and taking him back in his arms. "We will be taking out leave." Piccolo said as he picked up his turban and cape as he went.

"Yes, but be aware, the stronger he gets, the more I'll want him." Beerus warned but kept his back to the two. "I will take him when he reaches the level to survive on my planet." He warned as he glanced back.

"You'll have to kill me first." Piccolo growled in his throat.

"Or come with." Whis added on, startling both angry beings once more. "He has the level needed to survive on the planet my Lord." He explained calmly. "He is considered the boy's father here, correct?" Bulma blinked at the question turned towards her.

"Um, yeah. He's the one raising Gohan at this point, so I guess you could say that." She agreed easily. "And if you go with them, will you be coming back in time to meet your next child?" She looked at Vegeta with a raised brow.

Vegeta blushed but looked away from his wife. He already knew he'd be here for the birth and most likely the last couple of months of his wife giving birth. There was no way he was leaving his pregnant wife here by herself, defenseless. He felt a snarl forming on his lips at the thought of it alone.

Bulma just smiled before turning back towards the confrontation between Piccolo and Beerus. "I don't want a Namekian stepping foot on my planet! They're weaklings!"

"I don't want to step on your damn planet anyways!" Piccolo shouted back as Gohan clung to his Gai tightly. "And neither is my son! I'm not allowing some damned god to take my son and train him just so he can fight him!" He ignored the fact that that was exactly what he had done when he had first kidnapped the boy.

"Strange." Whis said as he placed a finger on his chin and pulled up a video of Piccolo carrying a little baby demi-Saiyan. "Is that not what you were going to do when you first took the boy?"

"Oh, not so righteous then, are you?" Beerus laughed and pointed at the Namekian.

Piccolo growled at that. "I never did it though, I trained him to defend himself and fight that jackass and his friend." Piccolo ignored the scowl sent at him from said Prince. "I trained him to take care of himself and he became stronger than I ever could have imagined because of that."

"True." The butler agreed as said images of the battle against the Saiyans appeared. "But I still think that you'll be more than welcomed to come with the child when he is able. It won't be for a while but we wish for him to come when he can." He said instead, raising a hand at Beerus when he went to complain. "If you want the child trained to reach the level of Gods, he must come to the planet to be trained by me, and for that to happen we will need the Namekian."

Beerus scowled once more before grumbling and turning away in defeat.

Piccolo stared at the butler for a long moment before slowly nodding his head. "If I am able to go with him, I will allow him to go, but only if I am able to go." With that he took the child with him and flew off of the boat.

"I don't see why you can't negotiate." Whis sighed as he looked at Beerus with exasperation. "You'll get more things if you are just able to compromise. Much like the time you wanted that desert on that planet. If you had just compromised, I'd have the recipe now."

"Shut it Whis. You two, you're coming with us." He stated as he pointed a finger at a sprawled out Goku and a frowning prince.

"Sweet!" Goku shouted as he raised a fist. "More training."

"Damn it Goku!" Chichi screeched next.

"Just be home in time for the baby's arrival."

Vegeta sneered but nodded his head in agreement. "I'll be home long before then."

Goten could only shake his head in disbelief. "He's still going to do the same damn thing that ended up killing Gohan in the first place." He muttered angrily, glaring at his father.

"Don't fault him too much." Whis said as he saddled up next to the teen. "He's a natural born fighter, made to destroy planets and beings weaker than himself. He can't fight it." He explained. "That's what Saiyans were before and that's what they are now, fighters."

"That's one reason I had that upstart destroy the planet in the first place." Beerus stated as he walked over to Whis. "They were getting too strong and too dangerous for the balance of the universe."

Goten snorted before looking away. "It doesn't matter." Goten said before glancing at Vegeta who was sneaking a kiss to his wife, or trying to. "He's not fighting it like Vegeta is."

"The Prince isn't fighting his instincts." Whis explained a moment later. "He's compromising his instincts. I can see it already. He will stay on the planet until she is two months away. Then he will stay here for a year or two and then return to train some more. He knows how to control himself, the younger one does not."

Goten growled in frustration before turning away from the two. "I don't care. Either way, he and mom screwed up with Gohan. But he doesn't seem to care that this attitude is the exact same one that almost killed Gohan despite knowing it was a huge part of it."

"Let me tell you something kid." Beerus said as he leaned forward to put his chest to Goten's back and his mouth to the kid's ear. "People suck. In general they're selfish no matter the species and normally they just don't care about anyone but themselves." He chuckled as he thought about himself and his brother. They were two of the biggest examples of selfish there was.

Goten hated it all but he knew that the God of Destruction was right. "People do suck."

SC

A.N. Woohoo! We got Super Saiyan God and some more progress here. Be warned that the next chapter will have a bit of a time skip. It's not going to be the Freiza arc just yet. I'm rearranging things again, but be ready. IT should be pretty awesome as long as everything goes smoothly. Only mentions of Beerus, Goku, Whis, and Vegeta in the next arc as they aren't really needed for it. So we'll see how it all goes. Review and tell me what you thought. I'd love to get some feedback from you guys.


	12. The Start of the Eradication

Chapter Twelve

The Start of the Eradication

A year. It had taken a year.

Blood.

Sweat.

Tears.

All to get here again.

Okay, he was exaggerating there a bit, he'll admit, but that doesn't mean that it didn't feel like he hadn't given all of his body and soul to get back to where he was now. Though he remembered very little of what happened to put him in the degenerative state he had been in, he remembered the struggle to get back to his own feet.

So now he can stand, run, flip, fly, and fight once more. After a little more than a year of recuperating. He had regained his strength and his father agreed with him.

That was why they were sparring in the air and exchanging both physical and energy attacks.

"Come on old man! You can do better than that!" Gohan stated with a smirk. He blasted the Namekian with a power attack before darting forward to meet him in hand to hand.

Piccolo could only smirk back as he blocked each attack and then gave as good as Gohan could take. "Don't underestimate your opponent brat!" Piccolo growled as he slammed a knee into the boy's stomach before elbowing him in the back and straight into the ground.

The boy could only groan as he stood up in the middle of the crater his body had made, his tail twitching in annoyance as he did so. "You better not either!" Gohan shouted as he flared his power around him, ignoring the pressure of a different kind of power, and flew straight at the Namekian.

Piccolo could only smile as Gohan slammed into his block. The kid had grown as powerful as the first time around and even more so. HE could tell that it was taking all the child had to not provoke his Super Saiyan ability forth.

Which he was thankful for.

He wasn't sure, at the age of five, that Gohan was ready for that sort of power. Though the child could technically handle it since Goten and Trunks had both become Super Saiyans at young ages as well.

HE wasn't going to chance it though, not since Gohan had gotten so terribly sick when he had unlocked that ability a year ago. Piccolo sighed as he grabbed Gohan by the arm and tossed him aside, avoiding the punch that was heading straight for his head.

"Dad! You aren't concentrating!" Gohan whined as he stopped himself in the air and released his fighting stance. "You aren't any fun to fight when you aren't concentrating!" He complained with a pout on his face as his tail waved behind him agitated.

Piccolo grunted as he stood up straight as well. "I have something on my mind, that's all." He explained as he lowered to the ground and landed. "We should go and find you something to eat. I don't want you passing out because you're starving."

Gohan pouted but followed the Namekian into the forest where he knew there was an old Saber Tooth tiger that played with him occasionally, along with other animals that he hunted and cooked for food. It was something that he had to learn early on since his father didn't eat food like he did. The Namekian only drank water and occasionally sugar water.

"So what were you thinking about?" Gohan questioned as he ran forward so that he could walk next to the other. "It must have been important if you weren't concentrating fully due to it."

"True." Piccolo conceded before coming to a stop in front of a familiar waterfall. "You already know about the ability to transcend your current form, correct?" He questioned as he got into his meditation formation. Legs crossed as he floated in the air and arms crossed over his chest.

"Super Saiyan, right? Goten was telling me about it the other day and he even showed me! HE was super powerful compared to when he isn't in it!" Gohan exclaimed in excitement as he remembered that afternoon. He had lost that fight but it was enjoyable and he would love to repeat it.

"Yes. That's right." Piccolo nodded his head. "You are capable of the same transformation as well. You are a Saiyan like Goten and Vegeta. So that power is there for when you are ready."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Gohan exclaimed as he looked down at his hands.

A flash of pain ripped through his head as he remembered fighting Goku, leaving him stunned as he realized something.

"I…I can already…transform." He got out as he looked up at Piccolo, eyes clouded over in worry. "That's why I was sick that year, I lost control."

Piccolo nodded his head in agreement as he tried to decide on what to do. "Your body wasn't strong enough to contain the energy that you produced. IT faltered underneath it and you almost died because of it."

"Can I learn to control it? To bear the power that I obviously have?" He questioned as he felt down to where he could feel that amazing energy lying dormant in him. One he could tug on and use himself if he chooses.

"In time." Piccolo was still unsure of when that would be. He'd like to wait until Gohan was the approximate age of when he first went to train with Goku in the hyperbolic time chamber. But with the way the kid had begun to progress even faster than the first time, which might cause the ability come sooner than he would like.

Gohan just nodded his head before turning and running into the forest. "I'm going to go and get something to eat now dad! I'll be back later!"

Piccolo chuckled in amusement as his son disappeared into the forest. "Gluttonous, just like all the other Saiyans on this planet."

SC

"Gah! How are we supposed to do this when he tries to blow us up all the time!?" Goku complained in a whisper yell as he and Vegeta changed Beerus's sheets. Each one had to avoid a large blast from the God of Destruction as said god slept.

"We just do!" Vegeta whispered yelled right back at the younger Saiyan. "We gotta do this to get that training and get stronger!"

"I know that but this is ridiculous! Almost as bad as King Kai's whacking Icarus and catching Bubbles!"

"It doesn't matter! Just do it so that we can get to the training part of it all!" Vegeta snarled as he motioned for Goku to get up close to the bed again. "Just get him up off of it so we can change the damned thing."

Goku gulped but nodded as determination entered his eyes and he quickly and deftly flipped the God of Destruction up into the air.

Just as the tail of the god slammed into his face and sent him flying into the wall of the dome shaped room. He groaned as his body screamed at him for daring to take such a hit.

"Good job Kakarot." Vegeta smirked at the other Saiyan as he flew up to him. The bed had been changed and made so that Beerus was now lying on soft clean sheets. "Now we can go get training started."

"Yay." Goku grunted as he pulled himself out of the crater shape of himself and floated next to the older Saiyan. "Ugh, that hurt a lot more than that flick." He rubbed at his bruising cheek with a grimace.

"Ignore it. We need to go and start training." Vegeta stated as he flew towards the doors that would lead them outside to where Whis was waiting for them.

"Right." Goku agreed as he followed, eager to start the real training.

SC

"Something isn't right." Krillin muttered as he looked up into the sky, his shiny bald head glinting in the sun as he removed his helmet. He was on duty at the moment but he had to stop as a chilling wind swept over him and into him.

He hadn't felt something like this since Buu had first made his appearance on the scene as an enemy.

A new enemy was approaching and it wasn't going to be something he liked at all. Most likely something that he'd be unable to assist his more powerful friends with in the end as well.

His body shook in anticipation and fear at the thought of a new challenge. Despite being purely human and unable to handle harsh conditions like the Saiyans and Namekian, he enjoyed the hardship of battle and the adrenaline rush he got as he came face to face with an enemy. It was one reason why he had become a police officer. To get that adrenaline rush that he rarely felt during these calm and peaceful days.

He'd never admit that was one of the reasons why he fought Gohan and Piccolo on occasion as well, despite having stopped most of his training in the martial arts.

"God, I hope I won't be left behind this time." He muttered as he put his helmet and took off. He was intent on clocking off early and finding one of the Saiyans and sticking near them. He wanted in on this action despite the danger of being killed off again.

SC

The boy's tail was bristling and his own senses flared out in a jittery mess that had him snarling at nothing in particular.

Something was wrong, but none of them understood what was happening, despite the fact that there was obviously something wrong.

"Have you guys felt it too?" Yamcha questioned as he landed outside of Capsule Corp where everyone else had gathered as well.

"No, we're just standing around here for the fun of it." Piccolo snapped as he tried to calm his ki so that he wouldn't lose control.

"Ignore him Yamcha, we're all on edge." Krillin butted in as he turned towards the baseball player. "We're not sure what's even causing it. It's only got all of us on edge, especially of those with higher senses than us humans."

He waved his hands at the jittery half Saiyans and Namekian for example. Goten and Trunks were both growling low in their throats uncharacteristically and Gohan had a snarl on his face while his tail was bristled to twice its size and stood straight up in the air. Piccolo was settled into his normal meditation pose but the snarl and his glaring eyes told of his discomfort.

"Well, we need to figure out what's going on." Tien stated as he turned towards the blue haired female of the group, who held a small pink bundle in her arms that was giggling and laughing. "Have you found anything out of the normal Bulma?"

"There's something approaching the planet. It's making its way slowly here, but it's fairly obvious that the final destination will be Earth." She explained as she bounced the bundle even as she frowned at the gathered group. "It'll be here within the hour or so. There's also a strange atmosphere around it that I can't explain." The scowl on her face explained the frustration she felt admitting that.

"That most likely is where this feeling is coming from." Tien said after a long moment of shared silence. "There's no other explanation."

"But what is it Tien?" Chiaotzu questioned with a frown. "It's so strong, almost bogging me down completely with the weight of it."

Chiaotzu was an empath and Tien knew that this feeling they were all weighed down were was especially hard for the other man. Tien would have to keep an eye on the other to make sure nothing damaging occurred or that he wouldn't lose control accidentally. "I don't know."

"Hate." Gohan snarled out suddenly, catching everyone's attention onto him with wide eyes. His hair was lifting into the air from his energy increasing around him slowly but surely. His eyes were even turning teal and spoke of a possible Super Saiyan ascension if they weren't careful. "Revenge." He growled out as he closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. His hair fell back down into place as his body trembled.

Piccolo's own attention had snapped to the boy and he was kneeling in front of the child in a millisecond. "Gohan, what's going on?" He questioned as he looked the child over in worry. His tail was dropping and he refused to remove his hands from his face. His breathing was rapid and Piccolo worried that the child would start to hyperventilate himself into unconsciousness if something didn't change soon.

"Hate. Anger. Sorrow. Anger. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. HATE!" Gohan screeched at the end as his tail leapt back into the air seemingly twice its size. All of his skin appeared pale even as his neck began to take on a tinge of red that was almost violent in its coloring.

"What's going on?" Bulma questioned in horror as she watched the small child continue to shout out that sing word and Bula began to cry in earnest fear.

"We wished his memories away but the emotions they evoked." Trunks stated with a certainty that startled everyone. Despite being a teenager, almost an adult, they sometimes forgot how intelligent the Briefs Heir was.

"Which means that what's bogging down on all of us, Gohan knows it the best." Goten finished with horror. "He hated mom and dad at the end. And I mean Hated them. There's no other word to describe the emotions that he had felt at the end." He stated as he turned to see the Namekian collect the child into his arms and rise.

Gohan's face was hidden in his daddy's shoulder while the white cloak hid him from the world. Unfortunately he still felt all of the hate raging down on top of him. Close to plunging him into a dark pit that would consume him if he wasn't careful.

"So he'll know these emotions better than any of us." Tien stated with a calm certainty. "We won't be able to help him though unfortunately. Not unless you want to knock him out cold." He turned to Piccolo with a raised brow.

That thought was very tempting to the green alien but he shook his head in the end. "It could prove more trouble if he was asleep. We've seen him lose control of his power in his sleep before."

He was talking about the time after Namek and after the Cell games. The kid had blown apart his room more than once due to his nightmares taking firm hold on him and his powers. The number of times he had to remove the frantic mother from the home before it got too dangerous for her had no firm number after the twenty fifth time he had to remove the woman for her own safety.

They adults of the group shared looks as they remembered having to take shifts to remove Chichi from the house and wake Gohan when it was apparent it wasn't just a temporary situation.

"Best to keep the kid awake then." Yamcha stated a moment later. "But we need to deal with the problem before it gets to troublesome." He sighed as he looked up at the sky.

It was only a second later that his eyes widened and he let out a hoarse cry in surprise.

The group all looked up with their own wide eyes as they took in the sight of a black splotch in the sky. "I thought you said it wasn't supposed to be here for an hour!" Krillin exclaimed as he turned to the woman in horror.

"It wasn't supposed to!" Bulma exclaimed as she turned and ran back into the house and most likely towards her computers to figure out what was going on.

"Oh man, this is really bad." Krillin gulped as he watched with wide eyes as things began to fall from the black splotch and explode in the air. "What the hell are those!?"

"No clue but it's obvious that it's not good." Tien muttered as a dark purple mist began to fall over them.

"I can't…" Yamcha gasped as his breathing began to stutter and his face began to pale.

Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin weren't too far behind in their desperation at getting air into their lungs.

"Everyone! Inside now!" Bulma's voice hollered over the loud speaker in a panic tone that scared all of those coherent enough to hear.

"Grab them and throw them inside now!" Piccolo shouted at the two teens as he grabbed hold of Krillin and dragged the little man inside.

Goten and Trunks instantly grabbed the others and followed desperately inside as well. The instant they were all inside the humans began to breathe easily again and their natural colors returned. "What the…hell…was that?" Yamcha gasped as he laid on the floor, sweat falling down his face.

"No…clue." Tien gasped back as he forced himself to his knees, eyes focused on Chiaotzu who was lying still on the floor, chest heaving heavily as he too concentrated on his breathing.

"Whatever it was…it only affected us." Krillin stated as he got to his feet, still a little pale but otherwise okay. "Bulma will let us know exactly what it was in a minute, I'm…sure of it." He coughed as his lungs cleared out the toxic mist.

"Too true." Said scientist appeared with an electronic pad in hand, running over information that she had gathered not too long ago. "It's Destron Gas. A highly poisonous chemical that'll kill any living organism." She explained as she continued to tap at her pad. "It seems that Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are immune to it to a degree. It will eventually affect the four of you but you'd be able to go out there and figure out what's continually distributing it all over West City." She stated as she finally looked up. "Because that's what's happening. The canisters that fell had the gas and distributed it quickly but it dissipates without a steady stream."

"So something out there is still making the stuff and forcing all over the place?" Goten questioned with a frown. "Do you know where we'll be able to find the stuff and stop it?"

"It's at the radio towers. High up in the sky where it is condensed the most. Head there and stop whatever is making it." Bulma stated with a firm look on her face.

"We can do that." Trunks nodded in agreement as he looked at Piccolo, who was whispering in a now calmed Gohan. "Are both of you coming or just the one?"

"We're both going." Piccolo stated as Gohan jumped from his arms and to the floor. "We'll need all the strength that help we can get."

"Especially since it's just the four of you. We won't be able to give support at all because of the gas." Krillin frowned angrily at his inability to help his friends.

"We'll help as soon as the gas is gone but until then…" Tien trailed with a shrug of his shoulders. Chiaotzu was settled in his arms, resting his head against Tien's shoulders. It was obvious the little man was exhausted from the mist and no one could blame him.

"That's okay. We'll handle this." Trunks stated with a grin. "We might not have my dad and Goku but we've got this."

"Yeah! We're strong too! Sure we aren't Super Saiyan Gods but we can handle this." Goten agreed as the four of them moved towards the door to head out. "Don't worry, we'll make sure this is all taken care of before the day ends!"

With that they flew out into the dark and mist obscured world.

SC

Screaming.

Crying.

Yelling.

The sounds all collided together as he ran through the destruction of his home.

They were blinding him and confusing him, causing him to miss turns and get lost among all of the pain and chaos that had once been beautiful scenery.

Now destroyed by the giant apes rampaging his home and ripping apart his friends and family and his race. Soon there would be no one left to even remember the Tuffles that had once lived on the once glorious Tufflonian planet.

They would all be dead.

But that didn't mean they couldn't have their revenge.

He smirked through the pain and exhaustion that ripped through his body. His machine was at his lab, ready to be set and sent off until the time came for their revenge.

He just had to find it first.

He huffed as he came to a stop against a wall, avoiding a giant ape stomping pass him gingerly. It looked as this one's face had got cut on its cheek and also a large gash against his right leg. So it was moving gingerly and carefully to avoid unnecessary pain.

He grinned at the beast's pain before he began to move again. If he took this alley and then cut across a street, he'd be at his lab. He'd make it finally.

That's exactly what he did and he smirked up at his machine as he moved towards the ladder. "This will be our revenge. My precious machine. My precious Hatchiyack will bring our revenge and the downfall of all those imbecile Saiyans once and for all." He growled as he reached up to press the big red button. That button would start up the machine.

HE gasped in surprise as a rumble caused his ladder to fall backwards and away from the machine.

"No! We will have our revenge!" He shouted as he jumped from the ladder and slammed his hand onto the button.

He began to fall afterwards.

"Our grudge and hatred will live on in you! My Grudge Amplification Device! Hatchiyack! You will use our grudge to destroy the Saiyans!" He shouted as his body became consumed in dark energy that disappeared into the machine.

All before his body hit the ground.

His body shattered and his heart stopped.

But his eyes kept on his perfect machine as it flew up into the sky, avoiding blasts from the apes, and away from the planet.

He died with a self-satisfied smirk on his face and his eyes watching his machine fly away until it was time to destroy all of the Saiyans in the universe once and for all.

SC

"Hmm…" Whis hummed as he looked out into the sky where he knew that the direction of Earth lie. "I wonder what that is." His staff appeared in his hand and he looked into it, watching as the image of Earth appeared in front of him.

He watched as the surface of the Earth shifted a little at a time, showing how the entire planet was cloaked in darkness, as if a black cloud had descended upon the planet. He wondered if he should pop down and see what was happening.

He glanced back at the tree that was the home for him and Beerus and currently two Saiyans. The two were cleaning at the moment and would soon be busy changing Lord Beerus's bed once more. It would be a long while before they came looking for him to continue the next part of training after the cleaning.

"I think I'll go on and visit Earth real fast then." He muttered as he concentrated and soon he disappeared from the world of the God of Destruction and was traveling to Earth on his own.

SC

It was finally time. He could start it and have what he had been craving since that day.

The destruction of his race and planet.

"Come Hatchiyack, it is time to begin my final plan." He laughed as he looked over the orbs he had filled Hatchiyack with to collect the grudge energy over the years that the Saiyans had invoked in their enemies.

He had already sent the machines down to the planet below and now he was waiting for the grudge to build up as much as possible. Every individual that had a grudge against the Saiyans were sucked up into the orbs and would soon be able to take form and fight those pathetic beasts.

"Soon. Soon." He muttered as he looked down at his own body in slight disgust. He had known his physical form would change after his death and that he would have to hold a new appearance once the machine had gathered enough energy for him to use. The blue skin and the bulbous lumps on his head left him disgusted. His clothes were the same as they were the day he died. A black wrap jacket common among his people and white pants. His once vibrant white hair was now a dark burning orange and his eyes were no longer chocolate but had no iris or pupil. One red and the other white.

He was sickened by his appearance but also incredibly triumphant because it meant he could fulfill the revenge meant for his people. He would destroy the Saiyans once and for all and leave them desperate and hopeless on this planet, just as they had his own.

"Now it is time! Go forth and gain your revenge through my glorious help!" He shouted out as he held out his hands over the orbs. Six all together glowed brightly in crimson and the energies inside shot off towards the Earth. Ready to fulfill his revenge.

"I, Dr. Lychee, the most brilliant of the Tuffle Scientists will claim revenge on the Saiyan Race for their destruction of my home!"

SC

A.N. Haha! Another chapter done! And now we must face the upcoming Eradication of the Super Saiyans! Mwuhahahahahahahahaha! Review and tell me what you all think about this chapter! I can't wait to hear from you!


End file.
